


Lifetime

by McWoof



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Omega Hanzo Shimada, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 84,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McWoof/pseuds/McWoof
Summary: Hanzo Shimada presented as an Omega when he was a young teen, ever since he has done his best to hide the fact from the world.  Managing to get his hands on some rather shady implants that allowed him to present as a Beta.  He actively avoided forming any sort of romantic relationship, rather spending his life alone than risk anyone discovering the truth.That was, until he met Jesse McCree, another beta who managed to sneak into his heart.Except, Jesse isn't a beta, just a super chill Alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

After presenting as Omega when he was still just a teen, Hanzo had shunned the idea of romance and relationships. He struggled to accept himself and he put no faith in finding anyone else who could accept him, the 'Most Alpha-Omega' as Genji had once called him as a joke, everyone had assumed he would be an Alpha, with his personality even as a child, they had said, how could he be anything but?

When people thought of an Omega the image they usually conjured up in their mind held no reflection to Hanzo. His father had went through pains to keep his secret but that didn't stop the whispers and jokes from those who were trusted with the knowledge. That, mixed with the things he had witnessed growing up within the clan lifestyle had only reinforced the idea that for him being an omega was bad and dangerous. It was something that made him vulnerable and he could not stand for that.

It had taken a lot of research and a lot of money but he managed to get a hold of an implant. It masked his scent and shutdown his heat cycles. It had given him confidence and a feeling of security while he travelled, anyone who came in to contact with him just took him as a surly beta. It allowed him to stay off people's radar, no one really tried to pursue him for anything intimate and if they tried a flash of a snarl usually shot down that idea quickly and being constantly on the move meant that he rarely saw the same people twice.

Truth was he was somewhat afraid of alphas, the influence and power they could have over an omega. He was afraid of what he considered his weaknesses as an omega. No, he was more than content with pretending to be a beta.

So joining Overwatch had came with it's own stresses. Not only was he reconciling with the brother he had long thought dead by his own hands but it felt very much like joining a pack, or stepping into multiple packs.

Overwatch had more Alphas and Omegas than he thought he had seen in all of his travels. All in the same room sometimes.

It put his nerves on edge, every time an omega went into heat or an alpha went into a rut he would brace himself for fighting, he would get tense when an alpha entered the room, scent announcing they where close to a rut. He hated it.

He considered himself fortunate that another beta on the team seemed interested in befriending the grumpy dragon, even after he had turned him down, rudely at first but McCree took it in stride. Never asking him twice in one day, but always asking him if he would like to join him.

The first day he had accepted he had done so to make his escape during breakfast. Reinhardt had sauntered in and wrapped his arms around Ana, crooning to her in low tones. The words were lost on everyone but her, but his scent made the meaning quite clear. She had just grinned, scratching his beard under his chin as she crooned back.

Ana was also an Alpha. Hanzo didn't try to think about how that worked, clearly it worked for them and that's what mattered, he supposed.

Hanzo was surprised to find himself enjoying McCree's company so much. He had not intended on their training together to become a daily occurrence. Nor had he planned on all of his daily activities becoming things they did together. They ate together, trained together, while Hanzo did maintenance on Stormbow McCree would sit quietly working on Peacekeeper.

At first he supposed that maybe he had missed conversation but then what explanation could he have for enjoying being with the cowboy even when neither of them spoke?

The first time McCree had left on a mission he had felt like his day had been empty. The second day he felt utterly miserable and by the third day he became irritable, even skipping training to sit and watch Hana play video games.

The teen had given him a knowing look and at one point she had moved to sit beside him on the couch, offering him the handset to let him 'focus on something'

Later in the day, while having tea on the cliff with Genji his brother had used a word that had made his jaw drop, he stuttered over his words for a moment before sipping his tea to hide the blush creeping along his cheek bones.

“ _I am not_ pining _”_ he had replied with a mutter.

“ _If it makes you feel better, brother, Angela seems to suspect that McCree is also pining_ ” Genji said easily, looking out over the sea and not at his brother.

“ _I do not care about such things_ ” he said tersely before letting out a deep breath, _“Even if I_ did _care, I cannot... “_

“ _You think that he will treat you differently if he knew?”_ Genji asked carefully, _“that his opinion of you may change?”_

“ _Of course, everything would change,”_ he huffed _“You remember what happened back h- back in Hanamura”_ he said carefully

“ _This is not Hanamura, Hanzo, and this is not the clan. You would be surprised, pleasantly so”_

“ _I have seen enough of how the world treats those like me”_ he said carefully, _“I do not care for it, I refuse to be part of it”_

“ _I understand your reasoning, brother, but I-”_ he trailed off, head tilting and his gaze shifting as he listened to something that Hanzo could not hear.

“I'm on it, Angela” he replied quickly, getting to his feet.

“ _Everything alright?_ ” Hanzo asked watching him carefully.

“ _My assistance has been requested”_ he said carefully, bowing respectfully _“Please excuse me”_

Hanzo gave a single nod, watching as Genji dashed away, climbing up the wall to the watch tower and climbing through the window.

'Show off' he thought to himself, looking into his cup of tea as the feeling of loneliness crept up on him again. He shivered faintly and finished his tea, looking out across the sea before he gathered the empty cups together and returned them to the kitchen. Hana was still there, she seemed to be done with her gaming at least for now and was just staring at the ceiling.

“You alright?” Hanzo asked peeking over the back of the couch at her.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Me and Lu were going to watch a film but he's been called to the medbay” she explained, “Lena said she would come join me once she got cleaned up though”

He felt his heart skip hopefully at that, “Oh, are they back?” he asked evenly.

“Yeah, just got back, they're debriefing” she said lifting her feet up to let Hanzo sit, placing them on his lap again.

“Something is on your mind” he said after a moment.

“I just hate the waiting” she said carefully, “Lu got called to prep the medbay just before they landed? Someone's hurt but no one can say anything until debriefing is over”

His heart dropped at that, he wished it would stop with it's gymnastics already.

“And thinking about it doesn't help but I can't focus on anything else to distract me” she said carefully, “I know Lena is okay, pretty sure Rein is okay I heard him talking to Zarya in the background. So that leaves Angela, Jesse and 76” she tapped her fingers.

“..it's McCree” he said after a moment.

“How do you know?” she asked frowning.

“Angela called Genji earlier, they must have been on the ship back and if they are having a debriefing now 76 must be up and about and not requiring the medbay” he said carefully “Angela would never let him debrief from there”

Hana was silent for a moment “...I'm sure he'll be fine” she said eventually, “I mean, what ever happened he has Angela and Lucio there to help him out”

Hanzo nod slowly, “He is in good hands” he agreed.

They sat together in silence, just waiting on word from anyone at this point.

It felt like forever when Lena finally arrived, she looked tired but still put on her smile when she saw them “You alright, loves?” she asked brightly.

“We're good, Lena, just worried about Jesse” Hana said carefully and Hanzo watched as Lena's shoulders dropped a little.

“Someone told you, huh? Don't worry too much, Angela had him stable before we landed”

“Yeah, he's in the best hand” Hana agreed, lifting her feet when Hanzo moved to stand, “You can join us for movie night if you like?” she offered looking over at him.

“I appreciate the offer but I think I will retire for the night, good night” he said carefully taking his leave.

He had fully intended on going to his room. He had not even considered going to the medbay to see McCree. Yet there he stood, facing the medbay door with no idea what to do with himself, he just stood there looking foolish.

But he wanted to see him so bad, it was like a physical pain in his chest.

He turned to leave but instead found himself leaning against the wall by the door. He hated himself for how needy he seemed, he was just getting the strength to drag himself away when the medbay door opened.

“Oh, Hanzo, I was just about to call for you” Angela said holding her clipboard at her side. “I guess you heard about Jesse already, he was asking after you, if you want to speak to him. He might seem a bit out of it” she warned stepping inside to let him follow.

“What happened? Is he alright?” he asked quietly as he followed after her.

“He is stable and he will make a full recovery, he looks bad but I promise he will be fine” she warned. Moving to pull the curtain back to let him in.

Jesse was shirtless and bandaged from at least his chest up, across his shoulder and down his arm. He wore a thick dark bandage across his eyes and as Hanzo neared he could see small burn marks around it.

He had half turned back to Angela to ask her further questions when the cowboy shifted, sniffing the air.

“Pretty sure I heard a Hanzo creeping about” he said with a little lopsided grin.

“I'll leave you two alone, call if you need me” Angela said carefully pulling the curtain closed behind Hanzo.

And then they where alone.

Neither one spoke for what felt like an eternity.

“Hey... darlin' I'm sure you're a sight for sore eyes” he joked, picking at his blanket self consciously.

 _'Angela seems to suspect that McCree is also pining'_ his brothers voice repeated in his head, the words prompted his legs to move, McCree's head tilted slightly, following the sound of his footsteps. He startled faintly when he felt hands cup his face, Hanzo watched as he tensed and then relaxed with a sigh and now that he was this close he needed to be closer.

McCree smiled to himself when he felt Hanzo's forehead touch his own and he lifted his flesh hand to press against one of the archers hands on his cheek.

They both took a deep breath and let it out like a sigh of relief at just being together again. Hanzo shifted closer, breathing in and relishing McCree's scent while Jesse almost moaned as he did the same for Hanzo.

“Hanzo, darlin', I missed the hell out of you” he murmured gripping his hand, tilting his head to kiss his palm. “I didn't think.. I hadn't realised..” he whispered between the kisses he peppered between his hands.

“Realised what?” Hanzo murmured back, voice hushed, meant just for him.

“Just how much I care about you, I think I'd been on the ship no longer than an hour and I started pining after you” he laughed making Hanzo chuckle and nuzzle against him.

“You did not”

“Maybe not an hour but it didn't seem much longer than that” he laughed.

“I missed you too” Hanzo admitted, ducking his head embarrassed, even though Jesse' couldn't see him yet, “Genji thinks I was pining too” he muttered.

Jesse laughed and kissed his head, “We're quite the pair, pretty sure people are at least dating before they end up pining” he said softly, tiredly.

“I should leave.. you need rest, I just wanted to see you were okay” Hanzo said, leaning back reluctantly. McCree squeezed his hand.

“You can stay?” he said, not sure if it was a question or a request but there was longing there that made Hanzo believe what he really wanted to say was 'please don't leave' and something inside of him couldn't force himself to go.

“I can stay” he breathed pressing his head to his again and this time it was McCree who nuzzled against him. Hanzo leant back curiously when McCree began to fidget, shuffling himself over then motioning for Hanzo to join him.

He hesitated, eyes up the space for a moment before relenting and carefully shuffling into the spot beside him. Even if Jesse hadn't have been so heavily wrapped up in bandages, Hanzo would have still found himself unsure of exactly how to place himself. McCree was restricted to laying on his back so Hanzo lay on his side, one arm carefully laying over Jesse's, fingers slipping between Jesse's hand that rest on his stomach.

They lay together, whispering softly to each other for a while before falling into silence and not long after that came the soft snoring from McCree that made Hanzo smile faintly.

He felt his stomach flip.

What was he doing? He shouldn't be here and definitely not like this. He couldn't get into a relationship.. this was just cruel to both of them..

He glanced up at Jesse's face and his expression softened. He couldn't... could he?

Maybe they could?

All he knew for certain was that he couldn't let him go without trying. He had spent so many years alone yet he had never felt loneliness until he had met Jesse. Having him in his life made everything feel right while spending time away from him left an emptiness so strong it was almost tangible.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's pick up lines are the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, not because I chickened out or couldn't write it but because this story is doing it's own thing right now. I had an idea. My idea was a short 2 possibly 3 chapter thing. Right now it's looking at maybe 5 and I'm just letting it do its own thing. Let us all be surprised.
> 
> Oh yeah, I wasn't planning on working on this today but i got so many nice comments and they absolutely fuelled me to write more so thank you everyone who commented! it means a lot!

When Hanzo woke it was with a sense of calm that he couldn't recall ever waking with before. Perhaps when he was still young living at home, but definitely not in any of the recent years. Waking up while travelling had always been quick, almost jarring. Asleep to alert in a blink. Overwatch had eased that somewhat over the months he had spent there but this was different. This was relaxing and with out haste.

He was warm. He felt safe, more than that he _knew_ he was safe.

It took him awhile to really figure out why he felt so relaxed but he felt no need to rush. He shifted, tucking up a little under the sheet, gripping his hands as he was content to stay in his little relaxed bubble a while longer.

His tightening grip made him aware that his fingers where locked together with someone elses and the realisation burst him from his bubble and he forced his eye lids open, body tense and ready to fight or run.

The adrenaline drained away suddenly when he saw who it was laying beside him. He shivered a little from the brief scare but shifted a little closer to the sleeping Jesse. He was murmuring in his sleep, little sounds that Hanzo couldn't quite make out but found ridiculously endearing.

He couldn't help but to reach up with his free hand and lightly scratch the beard under his chin affectionately. Jesse practically purred in his sleep which made Hanzo smile a little and relax again.

How had they came to this? He just couldn't pin point a moment where things had changed between them. Training together had became routine but then everything else just seemed to happen. He supposed that made sense, but how had neither of them realised they where falling for the other until they had to spend time a part?

If someone had asked him before the mission he would have told them McCree was a good friend but that was all. McCree seemed to be on the same page with that if what he had said the night before was accurate. He just hadn't realised how much the other had meant to him.

Now though, the thought of having to spend another day without McCree beside him, even just for the little things like grabbing their morning tea and coffee, made him ache. He'd spent so much time alone he didn't want to go back to that.

He tilted his head a little, hearing for the first time hushed voices and the soft tapping of heels on the tiled floor. He listened as they neared and watched the curtain over Jesse's chest as it was pulled open quietly.

“Oh, good morning, Hanzo” Angela spoke softly, “Do not mind me, I'm just checking on Jesse” she said reaching for the monitor and jotting down some notes. “Do you need anything?” she asked after a moment glancing over at the sheepish archer.

“No, thank you, Doctor” he replied carefully.

“You have gone soft, Angela” Genji's voice made him tense, “You never let me stay the night”

“When I spend the night here it is because I am working and I do not need you being pest to myself or my patients” she replied, “If you want to be helpful you could get me a cup of tea and I may reconsider kicking you out of my med bay” she teased lightly.

“As you wish, Doctor Ziegler” he replied just as soft before the sound of the door opening and closing signalled his leave.

The exchange left Hanzo feeling somewhat awkward. Genji had not mentioned being in a relationship. Was that even what was going on? It seemed that way but he wasn't exactly knowledgeable on the subject.

“I didn't know Genji could make tea” he said after a moment, “Though back in Hanamura he would never have been expected too”

“Yes, he told me once before” she said still keeping her voice soft so she didn't disturb the cowboy, “He was very enthusiastic to try though. He actually makes good tea now” she smiled.

“His coffee isn't too great though” McCree murmured moving to rub his eyes on instinct only to find Mercy catching his hand.

“No touching, it's still healing” she said firmly making him pout.

“Oh yeah, forgot about that” he grumbled.

“At least that means that the painkillers are working,” she said glancing to Hanzo.

“I'll step outside.” he replied carefully turning away from McCree to step out of the bed.

“I don't mind ya staying” Jesse said squeezing his hand making him pause by his bedside.

“It's up to you, Jesse, if you're alright with it I suppose I can allow it this time, if it keeps you quiet” she said poking his nose.

“I don't mind if Han doesn't mind” he grinned, “Genji's right though, you have gone soft”

Hanzo gripped his hand and settled in to sit in the chair by the bed.

“Lies, you know I've always let you slide with things no one else could get away with” she smiled warmly, “Alright, I'm removing the bandage” she told him so he knew what was going on.

“Mkay” he murmured holding as still as possible.

The bandage was dark to keep the light from getting through to risk hurting his sensitive eyes and damp with nanites and a cooling gel. When the dressing was removed Hanzo clenched his jaw at the sight.

“It's looking much better” Angela said softly, delicately touching the skin above his eye brow for a moment. “The nanites have done well, most of the blistering has gone completely and the burns look like they're almost healed. Can you open your eyes? Don't force it, but give it a go”

“I'll give it a go” he huffed, brow furrowing a little. He struggled a moment before just focusing on one eye, his left, the one that looked less injured.

It was slow but he managed to open it a crack and when he did he flashed the biggest grin at the Archer. “Well aint you a pretty black blur” he teased making Hanzo snort and nip his finger.

“That answers my next question about how well can you see” she murmured tapping something into her clipboard.

“Okay but, seriously, I am going to get my sight back, right doc?” he asked tilting his head in her general direction.

“I have no reason to believe otherwise, I'll give you a fresh dressing and the outer damage should be mostly healed no later than tomorrow. You sight might take a little longer however but I will do what ever I can to speed up the process”

“Thanks Ange” he replied, sounding relieved.

“Anytime, Jesse” she said gently as she prepared the fresh dressing and re-wrapped the bandages delicately. Genji returned with her tea but stayed back out of the way to give them their privacy.

“Well, I will leave you two alone until breakfast time” she said once she was done, “I'll be in my office if you need me” she said petting Jesse's hair gently before taking her leave.

“Sorry I fell asleep so quickly” Jesse said after a moment turning his head back in Hanzo's direction, lifting his hand to kiss his knuckles making him blush a little.

“No need for apologies, McCree, you are recovering after all and our conversation had ended” he mused “it's not like you fell asleep mid sentence”

“Still, it seemed pretty rude on my part” he murmured only to tilt his head into Hanzo's touch when he reached to touch his cheek again.

“It's fine, I'm not offended” he assured him.

 _'I can't take my hands off of you'_ he thought to himself as he watched the other nuzzle his palm, _'what have you done to me?'_

_Kiss him._

The thought almost winded him. He wasn't going to just kiss him, they weren't even.. they hadn't talked about what any of this meant.. he couldn't just kiss him.

_Kiss him._

“Hanzo? You've gone awful quiet there, sugar” McCree said carefully.

_I'm going to kiss him._

His thumb ghosted over Jesse's bottom lip briefly and he leant forward, bringing himself closer.

“Agent Shimada, Hanzo” Athena's voice interrupted making him curse quietly under his breath and sit back, looking up at the ceiling.

“I'm here, Athena” he replied, a hint of a growl in his tone.

“I am sorry to interrupt but your presence has been requested in the briefing room. Attempts where made to hail you on your comm.”

“I'll be right there” he said reluctantly, looking back to McCree.

“Well, shit” McCree huffed, “Sounds like they're sending you away this time”

“Let us hope that it is over with quickly” he replied, looking at their hands still clasped together, hesitant to move.

“Hopefully when you get back I'll be up and able to greet you when you land?” He offered with a smile.

“I'd like that” he murmured.

“Yeah? Then it's a date” he grinned making Hanzo snort a soft chuckle, he squeezed his hand and leant over to kiss his forehead.

“A date” he agreed, “see you soon, Jesse”

“Aw, hell, darlin' my first kiss from you and you using my first name for the first time? You don't gotta trip me, I think I've already fallen”

“Fallen?” he asked confused.

“Sure, you got me fallen in love” he grinned.

“Oh my God, Jesse that was awful” he laughed covering his face, hiding his own grin from no one, “and I've called you Jesse before... haven't I”

“Nope, I would have remembered, my name sounds mighty fine when you're saying it”

“I'm leaving now” he replied, cheeks flushing, “I'll comm. You when I can” he added.

“Yeah you'd better, I'm gonna die from boredom here”

“Well if you do that you'll be cancelling our date, so stay strong, McCree” he said kissing his hand before letting go for the first time since Jesse first took hold of him.

“I'll survive for you, I suppose” he called, “Hey, Hanzo”

“Yes?” he replied, pausing half way to the door.

“ _I hate_ to see _you go_ , _but I love to watch you leave_ ”

Hanzo just stared at him for a long moment. He had no come back, he just let Jesse sit with his judgement.

“Hanzo, darlin' I can _feel_ your silent judgement from here”

“Good, I'm glad” he scoffed.

“I actually did have a real reason for stopping you though,” he said gesturing for him to come back.

“McCree, I really have to go” he huffed but wandered back over to see what he was reaching for.

“Here, I thought this might help in case you are gone for a few days” he said sounding sheepish as he thrust his shirt in Hanzo's general direction. The archer took it in confusion.

“Wh- oh” he started, pining, right. He hesitated, he couldn't exactly give him the shirt he was wearing right now... though he did have one thing.

He tucked the shirt under his arm and reached back, pulling his scarf free. “Here, it's not as strong as a shirt but it's all I have with me I can spare right now” he said carefully guiding Jesse's hand to take it. He watched as Jesse felt the material between his fingers, figuring out what it was.

“Wait, is this... is your hair loose? Oh man, I wish I could see that” he smiled.

“Maybe when I return” he said pinching his ear playfully “Now I really have to go”

“Well go on, get outta here” he grinned, “I'll see you when you get back”

“It's a date” Hanzo reminded him, “Good bye, Jesse” he added softly before the door clicked shut behind him.

“Bye, Han” he murmured stroking the soft silk between his fingers, already missing the other. He sighed, mentally berating himself for it before lifting the scarf to his nose. It helped.

–

D.va was looking at him all to knowingly across the ship. He tried to ignore it. Ignore the way she was watching him over the bubbles she kept blowing and then annoyingly popping.

She was trying to get him to snap at her.

Everyone else tried to keep their distance, his irritable mood had not been missed.

Not Hana though.

Eventually he growled, “Spit it out, Hana, you clearly have something you want to say”

“I just wanted to see if congratulations were in order” she said slyly.

“Congratulations for what?” he asked frowning, still a bite of a growl to his tone.

“You and the cowman” she said wiggling her finger “together, it's cute, I'm happy for you two”

“What are you talking about?” he asked after a moment, he hadn't said anything to anyone... Angela and Genji would not have spoken to anyone.

“Dude, come on, you stink of the cowboy right now, your irritable, more so than usual, a sign of pining, you can't lie to me, I'm your favourite” she grinned.

He frowned at that, he'd taken a shower and changed his clothes. He had Jesse's shirt tucked up inside of his own clothes but the smell shouldn't be strong enough for Hana to smell it across from him, she would have to be right there beside him to maybe catch a smell.

“...Fine, I stayed with him in the medbay last night while he was hurt. That's it, so who told you? I showered and changed, I can't have his scent on me that strongly” he said sniffing his sleeve.

“I dunno what to tell you, dude, alpha scenting is stronger than other scents and they tend to overpower other scents too, y'know, so other alphas don't try anything”

“McCree isn't an alpha though” he said looking down at his bow.

“Pretty sure he is, I mean, I've never asked but he used a _voice_ on me and Lu once when our stream woke him up and if that wasn't an alpha voice then man he's good at imitating one”

Lucio, who had been pretending to not be listening while he worked on some tunes just glanced over and gave a wide eyed nod.

“..You alright there, Hanzo?” Hana asked when she noticed how the archer had tensed up.

“I'm fine” he said steeling himself.

_I'm in trouble._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has a bad day full of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite all but the ending of this chapter because when I saved it to go get dinner and came back it had somehow corrupted itself. I'm sick of looking at it so take it lol.
> 
> P.S I am amazed by all the comment's I have been getting, thank you so much! you absolutely fuel my enthusiasm and motivation to keep writing <3

He couldn't go home.

The thought kept repeating itself in his mind, over and over. He wasn't sure when Overwatch had become 'home' to him but he couldn't spare the brain power to think on it right now. He had messed up, people had got hurt because of him.

After it had been going so well.

He had allowed himself an allotted amount of time to internally panic about what Hana had told him before forcing himself to think it through rationally. McCree could not be an alpha it made no sense. Hanzo's survival had depended on his ability to pick out and avoid alphas as much as possible, his ability to pick out an alpha in a crowded room had given him a sense of security while he travelled.

McCree had not shown any signs of being an alpha, in all the months they had known each other. He had never gone into a rut, he knew because McCree had never stepped in to the kitchen on a morning with his scent alerting everyone nor had he locked himself away until it passed. He had never became irritable when an omega's scent alerted them to their upcoming heat, no signs of being territorial. Hana and Lucio believed he had _the voice_ but perhaps the pair had just been startled that the usually easy going cowboy had snapped at them?

Surely, after all the time they had spent together Hanzo would have noticed.

He shifted faintly, trying to get comfortable, he tucked his hands inside of his clothes and shut his eyes. His fingers traced over the shirt he had almost forgotten about and he glanced down. He dared not pull it out where the others could see and as soon as he was able to smell it he pulled his hands back, settling them on his lap. He didn't need another comment from Hana right now.

Instead he shut his eyes and focused on the scent while he could, thinking back to falling asleep next to McCree and the relaxing feelings of calm that came with it. Just further evidence, he would never feel that relaxed or calm around an alpha. Hana had to be mistaken.

He was just settling with that thought when his mind unhelpfully reminded him of briefly stirring in his sleep. Something disturbing him, perhaps a dream he no longer remembered, what ever it was disturbed him enough that he had woken Jesse because what he could remember was a hand petting his hair and a deep crooning voice sending tingles down his spine, lulling him back to sleep.

Maybe Jesse just had a really nice voice, it didn't mean anything.

He had to stop thinking about it, he had to focus on mentally preparing himself for the mission and he could not do that if his thought were on Jesse and alphas. With a sigh he shifted again, rolling his shoulders and settling in to try and meditate. Ignore all distractions.

The mission, in theory, was simple enough. They had learned of Talon's next target, a very old Overwatch information center that had gone practically forgotten since before the fall. Most of the information that had been stored there would be far to outdated to be useful but Talon seemed to believe otherwise so Overwatch would be there to stop them.

They also had reason to believe that Reaper would be there too and any mission that included Reaper also included a “Detain if Possible” order on the wraith. They had managed to create a net that could hold his wraith form and 76 believed they could bring him in that way.

Hanzo didn't care for that, his main concern when it came to fighting Reaper was Hana. They had all heard about what happened in Volskaya, how he had destroyed one of their giant mekas single-handedly. How would her meka hold up if he targeted her?

His brows furrowed faintly.

The hell with orders to detain. If Reaper tried to hurt Hana, Hanzo would put him down. 76 seemed to believe that Reaper would focus him anyway but the concern still nagged away at him. He knew D.va was more than capable of taking care of herself but he couldn't help the feeling of fierce protectiveness that rose in him.

Obviously meditating wasn't going to happen so he glanced around at the others. Genji and Lucio sat together in amicable silence. Or relative silence. Lucio's music play softly, calming and soothing tunes while Genji meditated. Hana was doing last minute check ups and maintenance on her meka, her concentration at least stopped her from popping her gum. That left 76 and Lena in the cock pit.

“ETA 10 minutes everyone, strap in for landing” Lena's voice sounded over the speakers. Genji stood and moved to take a seat beside Hanzo.

“Are you ready, brother?” he asked as he pulled the seat belt over his shoulder.

“Of course, Genji, always” he offered a small smile getting a little chuckle in response.

–

He may have been ready for the fight, but he had not been prepared for Reaper.

The defence had been working, no Talon agent had made it past them to even get inside the building, most of the grunts had withdrawn and the net had worked. Hanzo watched as the specialised net had pinned him into a crouch, he tried to wraith but was unable to escape when electricity jumped between the links.

It seemed like Talon had abandoned him to Overwatch.

Hanzo hopped down from his sniping position, landing into a crouch on top of Hana's meka. The teen was panting hard and her meka was a little dinged up but she looked alright. She glanced up at him and grinned, giving him a thumbs up to show she was okay, he returned the gesture then placed his palm flat on the glass.

“You dork” she muttered affectionately before high fiving him with an eye roll.

“Release me!” a snarl that had Hanzo tensing instinctively snapped them to attention, he looked quickly to the trapped wraith, masked face looking between Genji and Tracer before they settled on Soldier 76 as the man walked towards him.

He laughed, “Jack~” he purred and the tones seemed to tug at Hanzo's very nerves, of course he was a freaking alpha. The world couldn't give him five minutes without giving him alpha problems right now. “It's been a long time-” he crooned before snarling again “-since you left me to die in that explosion”

The aggression in that snarl set Hanzo's adrenalin pumping again.

“Enough, Gabe, we're bringing you home, we're going to help you” Jack said carefully.

“I do not need,” he paused to hiss and recoil after receiving a shock for trying to rip through the net “-nor want your help, Jack” he spat.

“Either way, I can't allow you to go around killing innocent people, I have to bring you in” he said carefully.

Hanzo tilted his head just as Hana murmured a “Do you hear something?”

“Ha, oh Jack,” he returned to purring, a sneer in his voice, “I don't know what amuses me more, that you think they're innocent-” the electricity buzzing through the links of the net cut out allowing him to rip the net free and get to his feet in one smooth motion, throwing it behind him, “-or that you think you can stop me”

Usually, Hanzo's reactions would have allowed for him to have taken Reaper down with a scatter arrow the moment he had broke free. Instead, his adrenalin chose now to remind him of the third option other than fight or flight.

He _froze._

Time seemed to move in slow motion as so many things happened at once.

Reaper raised his shotgun and aimed a shot directly at 76's chest, knocking him clean off his feet. As he fell the air behind Reaper seemed to shimmer as Sombra revealed herself with a cheerful “Hola! Nice piece of tech you had there,” she said kicking the net aside, “Oh, and you might want to watch your heads”

Luckily for Hanzo, Hana's reactions had not been effected because she was able to activate her defence matrix just in time to save him from being take out by the Widowmaker.

“Do you have it?” Reaper asked, firing at Tracer, unable to hit her as she blinked in and out of range, firing on him and forcing him to take a few steps back.

“Of course,” she smirked “Vámonos?”

“Vámonos” he agreed offering her cover as she threw her translocator.

“Hasta luego” she said, activating her EMP before vanishing, Reaper shadow stepping after her and presumably retreating with Widowmaker and the stolen information.

The EMP had stopped Genji from pursuing Widowmaker, actually forcing him to have to grab the ledge as his dash was stopped before he had landed. It would have been funny in another situation. The EMP also made sure no-one would be able to follow them until the effects wore off and by then they would have been long gone.

Tracer dropped down beside Jack, Lucio already there talking to him. Hana stepped forward but forced herself to keep her distance. She was worried of course but she knew when she would be in the way. She sighed in relief when he sat up, waving them off with a grunt, unzipping his jacket.

“You learn to wear the best body armour when your ex insists on shooting you” he huffed, resting back on his hands to catch his breath.

“After all of that, they got the info and Reaper got a way? Rough day” Lena sighed flopping back to lay down beside him, relief that he was alright making her limp for a moment.

“We'll have to check out and see what they found before we head back” Jack grumbled.

“Hey... Han, you okay?” Hana asked quietly, “You've been really still and really quiet, did Widow spook you?” she asked sincerely, sounding a little shaken herself. “I saw her taking aim and I wasn't sure I'd block it in time”

“I'm fine” he said quickly, though he was anything but, his mind and heart raced, he could hear the beating in his ears. “You saved me, thank you” he said patting the glass of her meka again.

“Anytime” she said putting her hand flat against the glass on the opposite side of his, “Don't tell the others, but you're one of my favourites too”

“I'm flattered” he replied with a smile. “Listen, I'm going to go check for any agents lingering around, you keep these guys safe when I'm gone”

“You got it” she grinned watching as he jumped and climbed up the nearest wall, “Hey, Han?” she said turning to watch him, making him pause mid step, “I'll deny it if you tell anyone I said it but, I love you, you're like, my weird, dorky uncle or something”

The words caught him off guard and he wasn't sure exactly what to say. He squat down on the edge so he was closer to eye level rather then towering over her.

“I love you too, you're like the little sister I never wanted” he grinned when she laughed, “and I'll deny it if you tell anyone but you are indeed my favourite”

“I knew that” she grinned then waved him off with her meka, “Go, clear the area or what ever”

“Understood” he said with a fake little salute, hopping to his feet and taking off. Not to clear the area, the area was clear. His sonic arrows had shown him so.

He just needed to find a place to himself to have a moment.

He had almost died, he had frozen up, Jack could have died because he hadn't been able to react because some wraithy alpha had what? Spooked him? Reaper hadn't even been aiming his words at him but for some reason it had frozen his nerves. He had never reacted like that before, why was it effecting him now?

Was it just because his nerves were already on edge from learning about Jesse?

He couldn't risk it happening again, not when people could get hurt at his own incompetence. He had grown to care about the people at Overwatch and he could not stand for any of them to be injured because if him.

_I can't go back. I can't go home._

He sat down heavily. Looking around blankly, he knew if he continued in the direction he had been going he would leave the compound and if he continued on he would get to a small town. He could take off with nothing but the clothes he was wearing, storm bow.. _and Jesse's shirt._

He could take off and never see that stupid handsome face again or hear one of his dumb pick up lines or hold his stupid hand. He could just go.

The thought winded him.

Sure he could just go, and he could imagine the hurt and confusion on Jesse's face when he didn't step off the transport. When Genji tells him “he just took off” the lost look as he asks “why?” and no one can give him an answer.

Then there was Hana, what would she think of him, leaving without a word.

 _'I need some guidance'_ he murmured, head in his hands for a moment raising his eyes only when he felt his scarf flutter in dragons breath _'I don't know what to do, I'm lost...and I guess I'm afraid”_ he admitted, feeling small and much like he had when he was still young.

“ _You do not have to fear, master”_ one of the dragons rumbled, as they shifted together.

“ _We shall devour what it is that you fear”_ the other replied, nuzzling against him as it flowed past him like water.

“ _I do not think you can devour my fears”_ he replied warmly before sighing, _“I want to leave but I do not want to go”_

“ _Then you do not wish to leave”_ one stated simply.

“ _I do not wish to be alone again”_ he admitted quietly.

“ _You are never alone, master” - “You have us”_

“ _That is true”_ he murmured reaching to rest his hand on one of the dragons heads _“But what about McCree? Or Hana? What about Genji?”_

“ _What about Genji?”_ Genji asked making Hanzo startle, recalling the dragons quickly like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't.

“ _How long have you been sitting there?”_ he asked with a growl.

“ _Not long, I sensed the dragons and became concerned”_ he replied evenly _“Long enough to hear that you are considering leaving”_ he said hopping down to sit beside him. _“You know Hanzo, you do not have to be afraid, I won't let anyone hurt you”_

“ _I should not have to rely on you for my safety, I should be able to protect myself”_

“ _Protect yourself from what, exactly, Hanzo? What are you so afraid of back home that you are considering leaving to be your best option? I want to help you, brother, I want us to continue mending our relationship”_

“ _I..I'm afraid of being found out, staying in one place for so long, it feels like it's only a matter of time until someone finds out”_

“ _And then what?”_ Genji asked.

“ _What do you mean and then what?”_ he snapped back.

“ _So people find out, so what? What do you think will happen?”_

“ _Genji you_ saw _what happens to omega's”_ he said almost tiredly _“You grew up the same place that I did”_

“ _I did, and I understand why you have hidden the fact all these years but, Hanzo, you have lived with us for months. Alphas, omegas, betas all living together. No fighting no violence none of the things you fear happen here. Have you ever seen Angela treated with anything but respect? It is dangerous still in some places to be who you are but Overwatch is probably the safest place for you to possibly be discovered”_ he explained, watching as Hanzo absorbed his words.

“ _And if I may be so bold brother, I've never seen you as content as I saw you with Jesse. I know you didn't see it coming, I don't think anyone expected you two to make such a connection but you have and it's pretty amazing. I've known McCree for a long time and it's clear to see he thinks the world of you”_

“ _But he's an alpha”_ Hanzo said weakly.

“ _So? Hanzo, Jesse would cut off his hands rather than hurt you. I'm an alpha, in case you have forgotten and I have never and would never harm Angela or any omega. I know you see me as an exception but honestly Hanzo, alphas like the ones we saw growing up are far from the norm in most situations”_

Hanzo still didn't seem convinced and Genji sighed faintly.

“ _You're keeping up with what ever it is you use to present as a beta, correct?”_ he asked, Hanzo had never explained exactly what it was he used, Genji would never understand. In fact, he was pretty sure Genji would drag him to the medbay or dig out the implant himself. They were illegal for a reason.

“ _Yes”_ he said simply.

“ _Then it has stayed true to you for all these years, it's not going to give you away just because you have settled down somewhere. I still think you should come clean about it but it is your decision, brother”_

Both of their comms beeped, alerting them to head back to the ship.

“ _It's time to make a choice, Hanzo, if you decide to leave I will not stop you but I think you owe it to Hana, Jesse and everyone back home to at least say good bye. They care about you”_ he said heading back towards the others and leaving Hanzo alone with his thoughts.

He hid his face in his hands again, feeling a shift inside his clothes. A blue dragon head poked out of his sleeve brandishing Jesse's shirt in its jaw like it held the answer for him. Hanzo took it carefully, feeling the fabric between his fingers.

_I can just go._

He brought the shirt up to his face, his dragon nuzzled against his cheek as it climbed over his shoulders. He felt a prickle in the corners of his eyes and he closed his eye lids tightly, refusing, burying his face in the fabric.

_I should just go._

He took a deep breath and with it came memories, joking together in the training rooms, drinking tea and coffee together on cold mornings, laying together in the medbay. He was reminded of the feeling of warmth, care, security, ease. A strong but gentle handle linked with his all through the night. A smile so genuine it made his heart ache.

He made his decision.

With another deep breath he carefully folded the shirt back up and tucked it inside of his clothes, stroking his dragons head as he got to his feet.

He knew what he was going to do.

 


	4. Chapter 4

A bell rang when he pushed the door open, alerting the bar tender and bringing his attention to the newcomer. When he looked over he was obviously taken back by the oddly dressed man who wandered in.

“I need a room for the night” Hanzo said simply, undeterred by the confused look the man was giving him as he handed over payment.

“...You got it” he replied after a moment swiping the card and handing a key over, “Room three is free, stairs are just over there” he pointed just past the bar.

“Thank you” he said taking the key and his card and heading to the stairs, keeping his best poker face as he made his way past the drunk and the almost drunk, some watched him as he went but no one made comment, he imagined they would probably have words with each other about his outfit once he was out of earshot. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was get to his room. He had picked this place because it was the last place in the area that Genji would think to look for him if his brother changed his mind or Overwatch came looking. He had considered skipping the town all together, instead spending the night sleeping out in the woods.

He had decided against it, considering he had nothing to help him stay warm once the night chill crept in.

Would McCree come looking for him?

The dragons had kept their smaller physical forms and once they where safely locked in the tiny, grungy room the pair slithered out of his clothes, one hopped down to explore while the other curled loosely around his shoulder, resting its head on his shoulder to watch its brother.

Hanzo moved over to the bed, shook out the sheets and pulled a face at the dust and smell that came from it. He'd quickly lament how he could have been resting in his bed before shaking the thought from his mind.

Instead he sat down heavily, took the sake from his belt and settled in to drink until he slept. He'd probably take out McCree's shirt and hate himself for his decision to leave, for hurting those he had started to see as family.

Or that's how he imagined it would probably have happened, it was one of the many scenarios currently running through his mind as he sat beside Genji on the ship home.

Hana was asleep on his other side, leaning against him while Lucio napped beside her. With Genji's visor so dim he had thought he was the only one still awake, other than Lena of course.

“ _I am glad you decided to return home with us, Hanzo”_ Genji murmured quietly so that he didn't wake the others.

“ _I am still not certain I made the right choice but... I'm glad I decided to return too”_ Hanzo replied just as quiet.

“ _I believe it was the right choice, leaving would have been one of the worst things you ever did”_ he said.

“ _You think so?”_

“ _I do”_

“ _Well, I will take that to heart. I believe you are an expert on my bad choices”_ he said and smiled to himself a little when Genji gave a snort of amusement.

“ _Indeed, I would say had you gone it would have been your second worst decision no wait, third”_ he said with a nod.

“ _What was my second worst decision?”_

“ _Trying to kill me”_

“ _Then what was my first?”_ he asked surprised.

“ _Your taste in ramen”_ he said and this time Hanzo had to cover his mouth to stifle his amusement.

“ _Genji, first of all, my taste is ramen is not a choice it is a preference, secondly, I cannot believe you rank ramen above what I did to you”_

“ _Oh, I guess you're right. Well it would have been your second worst decision and you have terrible taste in ramen”_

“ _You are unbelievable”_ he said putting his palm flat against his face and shoving him away teasingly.

Genji laughed quietly as he resettled _“I mean it though, Hanzo, I am really happy you decided to come back, I want you to be happy and I want you to feel safe and I will do what ever I can to help you”_

“ _...Thank you, Genji”_ he replied looking down at his hands, humbled by the sincerity in his brothers voice.

Silence passed between them, usually they could sit in silence comfortably but for some reason Hanzo felt anything but comfortable with the quiet. He didn't want his mind to wander again, a wandering mind often found something for him to fret over and he was finally feeling somewhat calm again.

“ _So... you and Angela?”_ he asked, amused by the way Genji's little helm fins twitched with the tiniest movement.

“ _It's complicated”_ he finally replied wistfully, _“We both want to but she's worried that if we were to get serious it would influence the way she did her job. She's afraid that she would prioritise me even if my injuries are not as severe as another's”_

Hanzo nod, he could understand her reasoning and it seemed that Genji understood even if he didn't like it.

“ _I am at peace with the thought that we may never be officially together until we are both old and retired”_ he chuckled a little, _“I am just grateful that she allows me to be part of her life at all”_

“ _You sound smitten, brother”_ Hanzo said warmly watching as Genji replied with half a shrug.

“ _I've never met anyone like her, she makes me want to be a better person and she just makes everything better?”_ he paused thoughtfully _“I used to hate washing dishes”_ he said suddenly, _“And then I stayed behind to talk to her after dinner one day and next thing I know is I'm helping wash dishes and I'm having fun doing it because she's with me?”_ he said making a confused hand gesture.

“ _You care about her because she makes you enjoy washing dishes?”_ Hanzo asked confused.

“Is Genji talking about Angela again?” Hana interrupted sleepily, rubbing her eye and shifting to get more comfortable against Hanzo's side while trying not to disrupt Lucio too much.

“How could you tell?” Hanzo asked amused as Hana yawned.

“His tone changes and he talks faster and everything becomes a question” she smirked closing her eyes. “I don't understand a lot of Japanese but I can tell when Genji starts talking about our medic”

“How much Japanese do you know?” Hanzo asked feeling a bit concerned that she may have heard more than he wanted her to know.

“Isn't that a good question” she teased and yawned again, “Now shut up, some of us are sleeping”

“Sorry to wake you, Hana” Genji murmured and relaxed back, visor dimming low as they all settled in for silence.

It was late when they finally landed and even Hanzo had dozed off for the last hour or so of the journey. He found it a better use of his time then to let his mind run and trip over itself if he thought too hard about what could happen when they finally landed.

He caught himself both afraid and excited for what waited for him outside the doors.

Jack hopped down the steps from the cock pit, he had spent some time sitting with his biotic field and seemed to be as good as new. “Good job, everyone, get some proper rest” he instructed before eyeing up Hana and Lucio, the pair still fast asleep.

The commander dropped to a knee in front of them, lightly tapping Lucio's knee. “Hey, sunshine, we're here” he said lightly, “Lucio, get up” he said giving his knee a shake which eventually made him stir awake. He lifted his headphone and opened an eyelid to peek down at him tiredly.

“Yes, sir?”

“We've landed” he said with a hint of affection, “Get up and go to bed” he said watching as the audio medic stretched out, joints clicking from inactivity and from resting in not the most comfortable positions.

“About time, thanks, boss” he said shrugging off his seat belt and getting to his feet, pausing to look at Hana and the obvious hesitation Jack had for waking her.

“Wake up, Hana” Hanzo murmured nudging her with the arm she had been laying on.

“Nooo” she murmured quietly, trying to snuggle closer to his arm. He was about to speak again when Jack shifted forward, gathering her up in his arms.

“I got her” he said simply.

“You are such a dad” Lucio chuckled skating out backwards slowly as the others followed, turning to lead the way out.

Hanzo was acutely aware of the way Genji watched him as he followed after Lucio and he wondered if he could hear just how fast the archers heart was racing. It made him feel somewhat sick actually. The anticipation and nerves and excitement and dread. He felt like a mixing pot of emotions.

So why didn't he feel relieved when there was no sign of the cowboy waiting for him?

Instead he felt disappointed and maybe even a little angry. He had been worrying over nothing. He had considered running away because he had been too afraid to face someone who didn't even show up. Though perhaps he hadn't healed quite as well as Angela had thought?

Before his mind could continue to tie itself in knots Lucio waved them over with a quiet call of, “Hey, Shimadas” pointing down between some of the storage crates.

As they neared, Hanzo noticed the familiar cowboy boots propped up on top of the crate and when he leaned over beside them he was greeted by the familiar flash of red.

Apparently both McCree and Angela had decided to come meet them when they landed, but they had fallen asleep waiting as they had been delayed figuring out what information Sombra had managed to take. McCree had his arms folded over his chest, hat covering his eyes and feet up as his long legs couldn't fit into the small spot they had decided to sit down in. Angela had her back against his side and had half pulled his serape over herself to stay warm.

“That's adorable” Lena cooed propping her elbows on the crate next to Hanzo while 76 paused to look over too.

“Don't let them stay out here too long” he said making Lena smile over at Lucio and mouth 'such a dad' while the commander left with Hana asleep again in his arms.

Lucio and Lena laughed softly as they left but Lena quickly blinked forward catching Genji's arm as he crouched to pick up Angela.

“Hey, Genji, you probably want to wake Jesse up before you do that,” she said carefully, “He's super chill but he's still an alpha”

“And?” Genji asked after a moment.

“Just watch,” she said reaching carefully poking Jesse's shoulder next to where Angela's head was resting.

Nothing at first, but when she started to ease the medic away they heard a very low warning growl.

“And I'm a beta” she said bringing her hand back slowly, “Imagine if you did that” she said looking up at Genji who had gone very quiet apart from an almost silent growl.

“Hey, don't start getting all territorial” Lucio said poking his side, “He's almost the same with his hat, watch” he said moving behind the crate McCree was resting against, leaning over he hooked a finger under the brim of his hand and started to lift.

Another somewhat louder growl.

“Maybe lets not mess with the sleeping Alpha?” Hanzo said carefully, putting a gentle hand on McCree's shin and giving him a little shake.

He grumbled and huffed a little until he eventually lifted his hand and pushed his hat out of his face. The area around his eyes was still pink but looked almost completely healed and his gaze took a little longer to focus than they should but once they fell on Hanzo his face cracked into a bright smile.

“Hey, darlin'” he said brightly, not sparing any notice to the others just yet.

“Hey, Jesse” Hanzo replied softly, unable to stop his own little smile.

“Before you two start making eyes at each other, may I?” Genji asked gesturing to Angela.

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that” Jesse said carefully taking his serape back so Genji could gather up Angela securely in his arms and take her back to her room to rest.

“I think he's a little unhappy with you,” Lena chuckled, “You got all protective in your sleep” she explained when he looked at her in confusion.

“Aw, heck that aint my fault” he rubbed his neck sheepishly, “I was sleeping, it's pretty much a law around here to let sleeping cowboys lie”

“I'm sure there's no harm done, though you might have to make it up to him tomorrow” she smiled then yawned “Alright, later guys, I need sleep, some of us cant nap mid flight” she teased, “Race ya Lucio!”

“Oh, you're on” he grinned, the lights on his skates turning green as he took the opportunity for a head start, “Night, guys!” he called jumping through the door way, followed by a blue flash as Tracer blinked after him.

Hanzo shook his head a little in amusement as he watched them. Looking back at McCree as the cowboy moved, getting to his knees and crossing his arms over the crate between Hanzo and himself.

“How are you feeling?” Hanzo asked reaching to tip his hat back so he could see his face better.

“I think there's something wrong with my eyes” he replied trying to keep a straight face.

“I thought Angela said they would be better by now? Are you still having trouble?” he asked, McCree shook his head, “Then what is it? What's wrong with them?”

“I can't take them off of you” he replied smiling from ear to ear. The answer startled a “ha!” from Hanzo and he shoved the cowboy hat down over his face and held it there so he didn't have to see his dumb face.

“I can't believe you!” he laughed. Hanzo's heart seemed to grow in his chest and warmth flooded through him when he heard Jesse's laughter. His expression softened with affection and at least for now he was pretty sure he had made the right decision.

Jesse eventually lifted his hand, pushing his hat out of his face and back up onto his head, he smiled so sweetly up at Hanzo, who was embarrassed to admit he was blushing a little by the ridiculous pick up line, that it almost broke his heart.

He had almost hurt him so much.

“Come on, lets get out of here” Hanzo said gently, offering him a hand to his feet.

His mind often tied itself in knots and he felt like he was often stuck between conflicting thoughts and feelings but at least he was certain on one thing.

He cared for this stupid cowboy and he wanted more than anything to make things work for them.

 

Even if he did have the worst pick up lines.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i wrote this chapter while sick and dizzy Im so sorry)
> 
> (oh also thinking about getting a tumblr??? thoughts?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff and talking with some dragons and embarrassing families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some bad news this week so this chapter probably isn't the best, sorry in advance >.>

“So I had planned on makin' ya dinner but we were expectin' ya back much earlier” Jesse said lightly as he walked along side Hanzo, hands behind his head as he stretched out, a little stiff from his awkward napping position.

“We we're hopping to be back earlier but... mission ran over” Hanzo replied carefully, suppressing a shudder when his mind replayed the sound of Reaper's pissed off growling. An alpha demanding submission. It made him feel sick with himself how he had frozen at it's intensity.

“Oh yeah? What happened?” McCree asked glancing down at him. Hanzo just shook his head a little.

“Let's keep mission talk for tomorrow?” he asked, too tired to tell the story just now.

“Sure thing, Darlin'” he replied gently, “So, uh, what's the plan?” Jesse asked.

“Plan?” Hanzo replied raising an eyebrow at him questioningly.

“It's late, we're both tired, we can grab some supper? Or you can come back to my place, sleep and then I'll make you breakfast” he offered with a grin.

“Jesse McCree, we have yet to go on a first date and you are inviting me back to spend the night in your room. What kind of man do you take me for?” Hanzo asked, straight faced and looking so serious that Jesse spluttered to answer.

“Just t'sleep, Hanzo! C'mon!” he repeated making the archer's facade break as he let out a little chuckle.

“I need to shower and change” he pointed out while McCree pouted at him.

“You can shower at my place.. _I wont peek”_ he added quickly getting a little amused smile, “It just saves a journey, unless you want to invite me into your place” he grinned, tilting his head away a little sheepishly, “What ever you want to do honestly, I just don't wanna part ways just yet, I missed you while you were gone” he admitted.

Hanzo looked up at him as they walked before giving a little huff. “Alright, lead the way Cowman” he teased affectionately, “If you peek in I'll shoot you though” he said poking his side.

“Cowboy's honour” he laughed crossing his heart then catching the offending hand in his own.

“I accept your word” he smiled a little, looking away when his cheeks threatened to turn pink when they linked their fingers together and it felt like static electricity crept up their arms.

Even this had been quickly pained over in his mind. The idea of splitting up briefly so he could stop at his own room would mean he would have to pluck up the courage again to go out and meet up with Jesse again, while having Jesse stay over meant he couldn't just think of an excuse to leave if he felt the need.

Not that he thought he would want to. It was strange, when he was with Jesse he couldn't get enough of him, his company was addicting yet as soon as they parted ways he would start worrying over everything.

They passed Hana's room and then Lucio's, a few doors later and they arrived at the cowboys quarters. McCree released his hand to punch in his code and Hanzo thunked his head against his back tiredly.

“You know, if you are really tired you can skip the shower until the morning” he said amused looking over his shoulder.

“No, I want to wash the mission feeling away” he yawned, covering his mouth.

“Alright darlin' what ever you want” he chuckled leading him in and stepping aside with a sweeping hand gesture, “Welcome, make yourself comfortable”

The room was surprisingly different to how Hanzo had imagined it would look, he had thought there would be much more in the way of decorating yet the only things he had on display were a few photographs pinned beside his desk. Hanzo stepped over to look at them curiously, surprised to see one with Genji when he was younger with younger versions of Angela, Jesse and a young girl he did not know.

“Here, you can wear this after your shower” Jesse said after rummaging through some drawers and picking out a simple graphic tee.

“Thank you, I won't be long” he said taking the shirt and stepping into the little bathroom. McCree's room was almost identical to his own except his was smaller and tucked away near at the other side of the base.

Thankfully the shower was exactly the same too so he did not have to spend time figuring it out. The warm water felt nice against his tense muscles, easing out some tension and helping him relax even more. He was just feeling completely at ease when a clatter at his feet caught his attention.

“ _Hey, what are you two doing? Do you mind?”_ he grumbled, one of his dragons had managed to tumble into the tub, knocking some of the different soaps and bottles in with him. The other had its front paws on the edge of the tub watching its brother flop around unable to get his feet under himself with out slipping.

“ _I thought you two had retired for the day, why are you here?”_ he huffed turning off the shower and reaching for a pair of towels, one for himself and one for the slippery noodle at his feet. Wrapping one around his waist he dropped the other over the dragons and scooped him up in his arms, stepping out of the tub and sitting on the edge, ruffling the dragon up with some amusement when he grumbled at him. _“I'm sorry that your most majestic self was defeated by a bathtub but you do not have to growl at me”_ he grinned when the dragon chewed on his wrist with out any real malice. _“Seriously though, you two need to vanish, I'm too tired to explain you two to Jesse right now”_ he said waving his hand at them, _“I'll let you eat snacks next time if you listen to me now”_ he tried bargaining with them.

They ignored him to explore the bathroom some more making him sigh as he dried off, trying to keep one eye on them at all times. He pulled on his boxers and then Jesse's tee, rolling his eyes when he saw the “Yeehaw!” print over his chest.

“ _Alright, good bye”_ he said pointedly, pretty sure if the dragons could pout that's what they would be doing. They stared at him a moment before vanishing. Once they were gone Hanzo straightened a little and pushed the door open, glancing around for the cowboy.

Jesse was laying on his bed, shoulders propped up as he read something while he waited. He was shirtless and still bandaged up, wearing just a pair of boxers and it took him a moment to glance up at the other, smiling brightly.

“Hey, looks good on you” he said happily, leaning over to put the book on the bedside table.

“Thank you,” he replied, “It's very you” he said tugging the hem to glance down at the writing again.

“I can only hope I look as good on you” Jesse winked and Hanzo couldn't help but drop his head into his hand.

“Jesse, please, I'm in your room, wearing your shirt, you can stop with the pick up lines” he sighed.

“Come over here and I'll think about it” he chuckled patting the bed beside him, Hanzo rolled his eyes but walked over and slipped in beside him.

“How about, one more embarrassing pick up line and I'm going back to my own room, why don't you think about that?” he said even as he pulled the covers up over himself and rolled onto his side facing the cowboy.

“Well I can't have that” he replied softly, very carefully rolling onto his side to face Hanzo, wincing faintly as he disturbed some of his injuries. Concern flashed over Hanzo's eyes for a moment as he carefully reached out to put a hand over the bandages.

“What happened?” he asked quietly.

“I thought you wanted to save mission talk until tomorrow?” Jesse murmured brushing a strand of hair from the archers face. Hanzo frowned because he had said that and it would be hypocritical of him to push. “It's fine, I'm fine, Angela wouldn't have let me leave if it wasn't” McCree assured him kissing his nose.

It almost surprised him at how close they had drifted without really meaning too, talking in hushed tones and drawing close enough that Jesse was able to rest his forehead against Hanzo's, creating a space where it seemed like they were the only two in existence. In this moment they were the centre of the universe and everything else existed around them, continuing on without their consideration.

Hanzo's eyes drifted closed after a while but he could not fall asleep, he had a prickling feeling down his neck.

“Jesse” he murmured.

“Yeah, darlin'” he replied just as quiet.

“Stop staring at me” Hanzo huffed glaring up at him without any real annoyance.

“Sorry, sugar” he replied with a low laugh, nuzzling against him apologetically, “You're just so beautiful I can't help it” he purred making the archer shiver faintly. Hanzo rolled his eyes but tilted his head enough to place a chaste kiss at the corner of Jesse's mouth.

“Sleep, we can talk more in the morning... I suppose you could stare some more after resting your eyes too” he murmured relaxing to sleep again.

“Well if you're going to give me permission” Jesse replied after a moment, “G'night, Hanzo” he murmured. Hanzo had his head resting on one hand while the other lay on the pillow beside his face and Jesse hesitated, biting his lip for a moment before he moved one hand to hold Hanzo's, moving the other to rest on his waist.

“ _Hell darlin'”_ he thought his heart feeling like it had skipped a beat when the other linked their fingers together, giving him the cutest little smile without opening his eyes. _“I got it bad”_ he realised as he settled to sleep.

McCree stirred awake, not sure at first what had woken him until he hissed a faint wince. While asleep the pair had only moved closer, legs intertwined, holding the other close, Hanzo's face nuzzled up against his throat, whimpering quietly, nails digging into his back.

“Hey” he murmured, stroking Hanzo's hair, “Are you having a bad dream?” he hushed, beginning to croon to him, nuzzling him back, stroking his hair and gripping his hand. Hanzo was gripping him tight enough to ache and Jesse could feel the faintest tremble running through the archer. _“I've got you, you're safe_ , _I wont let anyone hurt you”_ he whispered to him low enough that it seemed to tumble in his chest.

He continued to croon to him in low tones, feeling the tension slowly drain away until Hanzo sighed and settled back into a deep sleep. His breath tickled against McCree's neck sending a shiver down his spine. Jesse kissed his head and settled to sleep once more adjusting his hold and fidgeting a little to get comfortable once again.

The next time he woke it was morning, a little before his alarm was due to sound. Something had made a clatter sound after falling from the back of his chair. He grumbled unhappily, those extra minutes of sleep were always important, and glanced over.

What he saw made him freeze.

Dragons.

Not huge and menacing and ready to devour the unworthy but small and solid looking, actual dragons. One seemed to have crawled up the leg of his trousers and was wrestling with his belt buckle while the other had it's head buried deep in one of his pockets.

“...Hanzo” he whispered, “Hey, Hanzo” a little louder.

At his voice the pair looked over, one with it's head still in the pocket until it managed to back up and pull itself free with his lighter held in it's teeth. They both dropped the shiny objects together and then slithered over, scurrying up on to the bed. Jesse's leant back a little as one climbed over Hanzos shoulder and looked directly down at McCree's face, tilting it's head a little as it leant low to investigate his face. The other seemed to give Hanzo an affectionate headbutt to the side of his face, nuzzling him insistently until he grumbled and lifted a had to pet in its general direction.

“Jeez, Hanzo, you have a pair of the weirdest looking cats” McCree said still a little put out by the intense staring he was receiving.

“Hmm?” Hanzo replied, rubbing his eyes sleepily. When he opened them his gaze fell on the affectionate dragon first and he gently scratched its head, then it fell on McCree and he smiled tiredly, “Morning” he murmured stretching out with a yawn.

McCree couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him when Hanzo realised what was happening.

“Oh... yeah, so... meet my dragons?” he tried weakly.

“They're a lot smaller and they seem a little less ferocious right now” Jesse said gingerly holding his hand out to the staring dragon. It caught his hand in it's own little clawed feet and investigated him curiously, it's whiskers tickling him.

“Yes, they have many forms, they enjoy exploring like this” he explained “It's only recently that they have begun appearing to me this way again, I haven't shared the news”

“May I ask what they were doing in my pants?” he asked watching it.

“..I don't know? Being brats?” he offered.

“This one wanted my lighter” he added as if that might help. It did if Hanzo's groan was anything to go by.

“They like shiny things” he explained then muttered something to the dragons in Japanese. Their ears twitched but they didn't seem to pay him any mind. The affectionate one had decided that the space between Hanzo and Jesse was warm and he needed to curl up there. Jesse watched it with some amusement as it wiggled between them, tucking it's head under Hanzo's chin, he was sure he heard it purr but he didn't mention it. The other dragon had climbed from Hanzo to Jesse and was now picking at his bandaged and sniffing him over curiously.

“You are taking this rather well” Hanzo commented watching Jesse as he watched the curious dragon.

“I figured if I had a reason to be worried you would have told me already” he half shrugged, “Did you sleep alright? Any bad dreams?” he asked after a moment.

“I slept fine, I do not recall any bad dreams” he mused, “Did I disturb you?”

“You seemed a little distressed but you calmed down quickly” he murmured.

“I don't remember any bad dreams” he repeated thoughtfully, though that could explain why his dragons had appeared again. Or they where just being brats. He sighed petting the one tucked under his chin lightly. “So.. while my dragon investigates you, want to tell me what happened on your mission?” he asked.

“I suppose, if you're going to tell me what happened on yours,” Jesse replied, getting a nod. “Things we're going well, everyone stuck to the plan, we stopped the bad guys, saved the data. You know how it goes” he waved a hand. “As they're pulling back I end up face to face with a Talon agent who seemed to know my particular skill set. Flashbang, fan the hammer, done, right? Not this time. Other guy reflects it and shoots it so it doesn't just temporarily stun me, the thing explodes, burns my eyes and the guy takes a few shots at me” he gestured to his eyes then his chest. “Luckily none of their hits got too far past my body armour” he said lightly, noticing Hanzo's frown, “And everything is healing up well. I'll be good as new in days, stop looking so worried” he smiled softly, leaning to kiss his head.

Hanzo stayed quiet for a moment, eyeing up the bandages around Jesse's chest.

“...Everything was going well for us too” he started, glancing up at him. He told him about how they had protected the building from Talon, that the terrorist organisation had pulled back. They had even got a drop on Reaper. “And then it was like everything was suddenly flipped on it's head. The hacker had managed to get past us undetected, she had the data and she freed Reaper and we went from a successful mission to a failed one in a matter of seconds” he explained, unable to stop the shiver as he remembered Reapers voice.

“So you met the step sister and my pa, don't worry too much, I don't tend to invite them for family reunions” he said lightly.

“Excuse me?” Hanzo asked looking up at him, “Your what?”

“What? You never heard the jokes?” he asked. “Gabriel Reyes, the man who became Reaper, he was the guy who got me out of Deadlock and into Overwatch, the man was like a father to me. When we learned about Sombra and how similar our histories sound on paper someone made a joke about being siblings”

“I did not know that” he said carefully, looking up at McCree. His mind decided then to try and imagine his soft, deep voice snarling at him the way Reaper had. The thought sent a chill like ice through his veins. “You have an interesting family” he finally murmured, and he was surprised when Jesse barked a laugh.

“Shit, I don't know what I expected you to say but it wasn't that” he chuckled, “My family is certainly colourful” he agreed. “Though I aint never met Sombra, Fareeha and Ange are more like sisters to me”

“I have Genji,” Hanzo replied, hesitated then added “and I have grown fond of Hana, I care for her like family” he said softly.

“Maybe there is hope for this pack yet” McCree smiled then stretched, “Well, we're up and I promised you breakfast” he said rolling onto his back and scratching his chest.

“We are, and you did, and I should probably stop my dragon from stealing your belt buckle” Hanzo said glancing over to where the second dragon had returned to trying to steal the shiny buckle.

“I would appreciate that” Jesse replied after a moment.

“I'm on it” Hanzo chuckled, slipping one arm under the coils of the resting dragon as he rolled to his feet, holding him to his chest. He muttered something in Japanese to the second dragon scooping him up too before he could run away with his stolen shiny.

“Weirdest cats” McCree muttered as he got up, heading to the drawers. Hanzo continued to talk to the dragons, one grumbling unhappily back at him stubbornly. They at least agreed to vanish as long as he brought them some food back for later. He turned to give Jesse the news only to yip and turn around again, cheeks flushing red instantly.

“What the hell was that noise?” Jesse asked amused, pulling on a clean pair of boxers, unaware that Hanzo had turned in time to get a rather full view of his ass.

“My apologies, I didn't realise you were changing” he replied, one of the dragons looking at him in a way he was sure was mocking.

“I aint exactly body shy, babe” Jesse smirked a little brushing past Hanzo to grab his trousers, striking a pose as he went, putting on a show when he reached down to pick them up. “Like what you see, Archer?” he teased.

Jesse McCree was entirely too attractive, Hanzo decided then and there, a pleasing mix of angles and curves, of firm and soft. Broad, shoulders, strong arms, toned muscles with a little soft around the middle, he had long legs and a fine ass, as Hanzo had recently discovered.

“I don't hate what I see” he managed to say with an almost entirely steady voice.

“High praise” Jesse laughed as he continued getting dressed, unaware of the want that had just struck Hanzo, strong enough that had he not locked his knees he may have dropped to them. “Do you wanna call to your room on the way? Or you happy to go to breakfast in my tee?” he asked glancing back at him as he pulled on his own shirt.

“My room, I wouldn't be caught dead in this, thanks” he tease.

“Well, that's not very _yeehaw_ of you”

“I'll yeehaw you” he huffed wandering to the bathroom to grab his things.

“I'm pretty sure I'd like that” Jesse grinned back. Hanzo threw him a glare over his shoulder as he closed the bathroom door.

“ _Neither of you say anything”_ he muttered dropping the dragons into the tub while he sorted his things. He listened to them scuffle around and grumble as they de-tangled themselves and got their footing, when they did silence fell, he tried to ignore them, tried to ignore the prickling feeling down his neck of being watched. _“Stop it”_ he grumbled. Eventually he risked looking in their direction, growling quietly in frustration, throwing the stupid Yeehaw shirt at their smug little faces. _“You two look like Genji when you do that, stop being brats, you're dragons for pity's sake”_

He was sure they were chuckling at him as they ducked down into the tub again and if the sound of one slipping and knocking the other over cheered him up a little he was gracious enough to keep it to himself.

He changed into his clothes from the mission, not really liking it but it was just to walk across the base, he would survive. He took a few minutes just to compose himself, just taking a few deep breaths. Stupid sexy cowboy. After a moment he gingerly felt around the scent gland on his neck, the implant was embedded somewhat close to it. If he pressed down in just the right place he could sort of feel it.

He remembered the day he had gotten it, they had shown it to him before hand. It didn't really look like anything, it was just over two centimetres long, thin and silver. It had hurt but it had been faithful to him all these years. He was supposed to have it replaced after two years at most five but they were very illegal and very expensive and he didn't exactly have the means to acquire a replacement.

The dragons scurried to try and get to their feet when they realised he meant to leave them there but they couldn't get their feet under themselves in time. He would make it up to them with breakfast later.

“Your dragons sound upset with you” McCree pointed out when he quickly shut the door behind himself.

“They can't get out of the tub and if they figure that out they can't work doorhandles...yet” he shrugged, “Don't worry, they'll just shift when they get bored of trying. They'll probably hide something in my room to punish me”

“I don't pretend to understand but I trust they wont wreck my bathroom?” he asked

“...Probably not, maybe knock a few things over, I can go get them if you'd prefer? I just don't want to risk anyone else seeing them just yet.” he offered.

“Nah, there's nothing in there they can really destroy anyway, I say that on the assumption they are basically ferret cats right now”

“I'll let you believe that” he smiled with a little shrug, “I'll replace anything they might break?” he offered looking up at him.

“Don't worry about it” he smiled, “Come on, I'm hungry”

They stopped by Hanzo's room so he could change, Hanzo left Jesse to poke around at the few things he had while he changed and brushed his hair and teeth and then they were off again for breakfast. Of course they weren't the first ones there, Ana and Jack were both already sitting sipping tea and reading through reports and newspapers and the like. It was just a fact that if you wanted to be the first to breakfast you had to get up really early to beat those two.

“Morning, Ma'am, Jack” McCree greeted as he head straight to the fridge to rummage, “Have you two ate already? Or would you like to join us?”

“I need to leave soon, so no thank you” Jack replied still reading.

“Depends what you are making” Ana said after a moment. Hanzo tried not to fidget but she was fixing him with a steely stare, a little smirk appearing on her face which she half hid behind her teacup.

“We have a full fridge, what would you like?”

“Surprise me, you know what I like” she smiled.

“I do, it's true” he smiled then tilted his head when Hanzo joined him, deciding he wanted to avoid the older alpha's stare, or at least to hide with McCree. If he was going to have any alpha staring at him it was going to be his alpha.

Wait.

_His alpha._

The thought made him angry and excited at the same time, his stomach flip flopped making him queasy while his mind seemed to stall as it tried to make sense or figure out how it actually felt about that.

“Hey, Earth to Hanzo, are you there?” Jesse asked waving a hand in front of his face snapping him back to the here and now.

“Sorry, what?” he asked, “I was thinking”

“Do you want a breakfast burrito or something else?”

“He makes very good breakfast burritos” Ana said lightly still watching him with a stare that for some reason got under his skin.

“I will try it” he said quietly.

“Do you want to watch? Or are you going to sit down?” Jesse asked lightly.

“I would like to watch” he murmured, it was partially true, he was already watching what ingredients he picked up with curiosity. Mostly though he didn't want to sit with Ana staring at him, especially when he had to investigate that intrusive thought.

 _His alpha._ Jesse wasn't his and he didn't want an alpha, even if he and Jesse continued on this route together he would never call him _“my alpha”_ there was just something too omega about that _._ So where had that came from? He couldn't help it, he reached up to check the implant was still there. Just for reassurance. Some of the tension he'd started to hold in his shoulders softened faintly, it was there, doing it's job. So it was just his mind keeping him on his toes, reminding him to control himself.

He had expected Reinhardt to come in soon enough, slipping into his seat close to Ana, but he had not expected Genji to be the next person to enter. Reinhardt sniffed the air but Ana elbowed him quickly, whispering something to him. Hanzo didn't hear it but he was sure Reinhardt's gaze flickered to him before he chuckled something to Ana. Even Genji paused in his mission to the fridge.

Hanzo bristled a little, great, he definitely wanted to be stuck in one room with all of the Alphas currently on base. If this wasn't one of his nightmares he wasn't sure what was.

“ _Brother, you seem tense”_ Genji said, picking a pair of smoothies out of the fridge.

“ _Maybe because every alpha on base is currently staring at me”_ he hissed back.

“No fighting at the table” Jack said without looking up from his report.

“We're not fighting, sir, Hanzo's is just a little grumpy” Genji reassured.

“He wasn't grumpy earlier” Jesse said frowning, glancing to Hanzo curiously.

That was it. Ana and Reinhardt both burst out laughing, Genji stayed quiet as long as he could but even he ended up chuckling.

“What's so funny?” Jesse asked, Hanzo gave him a look that was just as confused.

“We just think you went a little over the top on the scenting... it's cute! It's adorable even” Ana tried to reassure them waving a hand.

“Don't you remember what it was like to be young and newly in love, Ana?” Reinhardt grinned, “The feeling of making sure everyone knew who your sweetheart was?”

“I am not so old that I have forgotten” she said patting his cheek affectionately, “I just don't think I have ever scented them to the point that I cannot pick up their own scent” she chuckled.

“...What?” Hanzo asked slowly, glad at least that Jesse looked just as confused as he did.

“You smell like Jesse and only Jesse” Genji said simply, “His scent is smothering yours right now”

“...I didn't do any scenting?” Jesse said with a frown.

“Might want to see if you need a booster from Angela then, Jesse, because we're getting a very clear sign here that Hanzo is yours” Ana teased.

“I'm not due my rut, _por Dios_ , you don't just bring that up at the table, who raised you?” he grumbled.

“Perhaps they are planning to spend his rut together” Reinhardt pointed out making Jesse groan and cover his face.

“I am so sorry, they are so embarrassing” Jesse said hiding his face inside of his elbow.

“That is no way to talk about your parents, Jesse” Genji teased.

Hanzo just stepped closer to McCree, lifted his serape and stepped under it. Face pressed against the cowboys back.

“I'm just going to try to disappear, tell me when they're gone” he grumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did make a tumblr, there's nothing there right now but it is there just in case I remember to check it - https://captainmcwoof.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, more embarrassed Hanzo, Genji is a shit, things maybe happening?

Things had only gotten better after their breakfast. Hanzo had begun to warm up to the other members, even the alphas he had spent so long avoiding, after the initial embarrassment of the breakfast (which had only got worse in his opinion) he had bumped into the Captain in the long range training room. He had planned on leaving when he had realised it was already occupied but Ana had insisted he stayed and trained with her.

He was surprised to find he genuinely enjoyed her company. She was smart and funny with a sharp wit and a sense of humour that he could appreciate. She asked him about Stormbow and his aim with appreciation and he inquired about her rifle. A medic sniper was definitely something that interested him though she was careful to not give away to many details on her skill set just yet, telling him that all he needed to know was that she could help keep him healed up on a mission.

During their break, in which Ana shared her tea with him, they sat in quiet for awhile before Ana smirked at him a little.

“So-” she started making Hanzo sigh.

“Oh no” he murmured looking into his tea to avoid looking at her. She was going to ask about Jesse and himself and he was going to get flustered again.

“-are you going to tell me what Genji was laughing at? I have never heard him laugh so hard” she smiled.

“Never, it is between my brother an I” he said, sipping his tea and avoiding looking at her as his cheeks turned pink just remembering that particular embarrassment.

\--

Hanzo had eventually came out from his hiding place beneath Jesse's serape and taken a seat beside him to try out his breakfast burrito. Genji had decided to stay a little longer, having only intended to grab breakfast and go, taking a seat beside Hanzo, resting his chin on his hand as he listened to Jesse and Ana talk. Hanzo tried to ignore them to just enjoy his breakfast.

“Aren't you glad you only have to do the 'meet my family' meal once?” Genji asked him amused as Jesse spluttered out an “Ana! Please! I am a grown man I don't need you to give me the talk!”

“I am glad that you two already know each other” he agreed quietly, glancing up at Jesse who had just hid his face in his hand from what ever Ana had said to him. Finally he was blushing too, the colour reaching his ears, it was pretty cute really.

“ _I was worried.. I am worried that my blocker is failing”_ he said quietly. Genji tilted his helm when Hanzo began talking to him in Japanese.

“ _What has you concerned? Why do you think it is failing?”_ Genji replied, giving Hanzo his complete attention.

“ _We really didn't do any scenting... my scent shouldn't be this easy to cover”_ he started and Genji waved a hand.

“ _Jesse is probably just coming close to his rut early so he's just stinking up the place. That's not you”_ he said simply and Hanzo bit his lip before telling him about the intrusive alpha thought and how his knees had gone weak, he couldn't finish his explanation however. Genji had started shaking a little and then he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing, head thrown back.

“ _Oh my God, Hanzo you...”_ he managed before dropping his face into his hand, _“Hanzo, you're just lusting for the cowboy, I can't-”_ he cracked up again while Hanzo tensed up, blushing bright red.

“ _Shut up! It's more than that!”_ he snapped, _“I don't- I've never-”_

He couldn't say anything more as Genji was almost weeping he was laughing so hard.

“ _Hanzo, I was worried with you, I was ready to ask you how I could help but, I can't, this is amazing, you thought- and you're just fucking horny”_ he continued. Unaware that the rest of the table had gone silent, watching them in confused amusement.

“Care to share the joke?” Jesse asked after a moment and Hanzo quickly threw a hand out to cover Genji's mouth, even though it was already hidden behind his mask.

“No” he said quickly, sending Genji into another wave of helpless laughter. So much so he didn't hear when Angela wandered in, only looking up when she leaned over him to take her smoothie.

“What's so funny?” she asked and he tried to calm his laughter.

“Unfortunately I cannot say” he chuckled looking up at her.

“Wow, subtle Ange” Jesse smirked pointing at her shirt and she rolled her eyes and pointed at Genji.

“Blame this one” she said, sporting a tshirt with Genji's face printed on it, “apparently someone growled at him last night and he wanted to make a point” she said sipping her smoothie and petting his helm.

“Genji, I was sleeping, it didn't mean anything” Jesse sighed.

“Good, I would hate to have to kick your ass” Genji replied then yipped when Angela knocked on his helm.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, accidentally making eye contact with Angela who sighed “Alphas” with exasperation. He couldn't help but nod emphatically.

–

“What are you two plotting?” Jesse asked as he entered the training room, dropping down to sit beside Hanzo, kissing his temple. “Howdy, darlin'” he said softly.

“Sniper things, very secret” Ana replied and Hanzo nodded solemnly.

“It's true, sniper secrets, we cannot tell you” he said smiling as Jesse pouted at them.

“How is your aim now, Jesse? it has been awhile since I saw you shoot” Ana asked.

“Would you like a demonstration, ma'am?” he asked with a grin, getting to his feet again stepping up to the firing range confidently, tapping his password into the console.

Watching Jesse shoot was always a treat, it was clear to see that he took great pride in his skill and Hanzo could appreciate his accuracy. Peacekeeper was an impressive weapon too, he would admit grudgingly. Not as impressive as Stormbow but still, he hit every target dead centre of the forehead, one after the other in quick succession.

“And that is how the west was won” he grinned.

“Perfect, it's good to see you haven't lost your touch” Ana said brightly making him fidget a little bashfully.

“Well, I learned from the best, Ma'am” he murmured warmly.

“Flatterer” she smiled affectionately. She tilted her head slightly, pointing to her ear to let them know she was getting a comm. call. “Well, as much as I would love to stay here and chat to you boys my presence has been requested elsewhere”

Much to Hanzo's surprise she leant to kiss his cheek as she stood, “You be good to my cowboy” she said getting to her feet, petting Jesse's cheek as she left.

“...I think she likes you” Jesse grinned offering Hanzo a hand to his feet, “We have a briefing tomorrow morning so I'm thinking an early night?”

“Both of us?” he asked.

“I think it's all of us actually, seems like a big deal”

“Alright” he said carefully as he stood, “let's go”

They grabbed food on their way back to Jesse's room, ate together then Hanzo took a shower. Jesse had commented at one point that Hanzo had slowly been moving his things into his room, not that he minded at all, he was quite happy of the fact honestly. They had spent a few nights in Hanzo's room but they had agreed it made more sense to stay here as it was the bigger room.

Hanzo made himself comfortable wearing another of Jesse's shirts to bed, this one had “Trust me, I'm a Cowboy” printed on the front. He flicked through his phone replying to a text from Hana about what they thought the briefing could be about and playing some music quietly. He was reading a news article when Jesse emerged from the bathroom. He had long since lost the bandages and now his injuries were barely there bruises.

He flicked his hair out of his face with one hand while the other kept his towel secure around his waist. Rummaging through his drawers he didn't notice at first that Hanzo was staring at him. Not finding what he was looking for he turned to rummage in the next and that is when he saw Hanzo.

“Like what you see?” he asked with a teasing grin.

“I suppose” he replied after a moment making him chuckle and saunter over.

“You suppose? Well I suppose that is a little better than 'I don't hate it'” he grinned leaning over him, “You should be careful with your compliments, Hanzo, you're going to give me a problem with my ego”

He felt a brief flicker of panic at the way Jesse towered over him, one hand on the bed beside him to hold himself up, Hanzo felt cornered almost. The feeling left him quickly though, he trust Jesse completely and if anything he mostly just wanted to pull him down to the bed with him.

He settled for a middle ground, stroking a hand through his beard and through his hair and gently pulling him down for a kiss. It started soft and chaste but it didn't remain so, Jesse purred pressing into the kiss, tongue ghosting across his lower lip, seeking entrance which Hanzo gave. He part his lips faintly, kissing back some what clumsily as he hadn't really had much practice kissing this way.

Jesse didn't seem to mind at all, eagerly taking the lead when Hanzo's hands moved to his shoulders, drawing him closer.

“Hell, darlin'” he growled softly when they broke the kiss, nuzzling against him, “You just like surprising me” he smiled.

“I've just been wanting to get my hands on you for awhile now” he teased one hand stroking his chest while Jesse kissed his neck and collar.

“You could have asked at anytime, sugar, I've been wanting your hands on me too” he murmured working a hand up Hanzo's shirt, stroking his stomach and up to his chest while he kissed and nipped along his clavicle.

Hanzo shivered under the touches, gasping at a nip that was sure to leave a mark. “Hey, if you must do that keep it to the right” he huffed, tugging Jesse's hair lightly.

“The point is for people to see them” he pointed out with a little breathy chuckle, “Oh hey,” he murmured brushing a thumb over Hanzo's right nipple, making him gasp and shiver, “You do have two, I had wondered”

“Stop being foolish” he snorted a laugh, covering his face embarrassed.

“Well that was adorable, no don't hide, I wanna see your smile” he purred kissing and nuzzling his hand until he moved it enough for him to kiss his lips. “Are you going to let me meet him?” he asked peppering kisses over his flushed cheeks.

“Meet who?” he laughed softly turning his head away to dodge the onslaught of kisses.

“Mr Right Nipple, I like to think I know Lefty pretty well now so-” he half shrugged, chuckling when Hanzo hit him with his pillow.

“You are so embarrassing,” he laughed, shoving the pillow in his face.

“Is that a no?” he asked, the sound muffled in the pillow.

“No, I mean yes? You're not 'meeting him'” he clarified, “I'm comfortable and warm and we need to sleep” he pointed out.

“Such a tease” he chuckled leaning down to kiss the right side of his chest, “One day” he whispered and Hanzo hit him with the pillow again.

“Go get ready for bed you ridiculous man” he laughed shoving him away.

“Come here, go away, giving me mixed signals here, sweetheart” he teased getting to his feet and padding off to get his night clothes.

“Really? I thought I was being very clear in my signals” Hanzo watched him only turning to glance at his phone when he dropped the towel. “I wanted you to kiss me and then I wanted you to get dressed” he explained, placing his phone out of the way when Jesse climbed over him to get to his spot between Hanzo and the wall.

“Well I'm ready for bed, now what?” he asked with a cheeky little grin. Hanzo rolled his eyes then leant to kiss him, keeping it chaste this time.

“Now we sleep so that we don't sleep past the briefing” he purred against his lips.

“Or, now hear me out” Jesse rumbled back, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at Hanzo, “Or we can fool around now and show up late because it was a dumb idea to schedule it so early in the first place”

Hanzo shook his head, “Good night, Jesse” he murmured, pulling him close for another kiss.

“Good night, Hanzo” he chuckled, relaxing down beside him, shifting closer so he could rest an arm over his waist.

Hanzo closed his eyes and listened to Jesse's breathing, he was able to hear the change when he had fallen asleep and he just focused on the sound. He had been having trouble falling asleep, his mind just seemed to constantly be on alert, constantly finding something for him to ache over and worry over. Jesse's breathing offered him something to focus on, something calming and soothing. With meditation he preferred silence but he had trained himself to ignore all distractions. This was similar except he focused on just the sound until his mind quietened enough for him to fall asleep.

When the alarm sounded for them to wake neither of them were particularly motivated to actually get up. Hanzo felt like he had taken so long to fall asleep that he actually woke up more tired than he had before and when he had finally fallen asleep he had woken Jesse with his almost nightly nightmares. Jesse didn't mention it again but this one had been his worse so far and it had startled him enough that once he was awake he struggled to fall asleep again.

Hanzo groaned pulling the blanket over his face then gave a grunt when Jesse flopped over on top of him.

“I don't want to go” Jesse grumbled, “Lets just stay here, they'll do the briefing without us and by the time it's over we'll have had a good lie in and we'll not care when they come to yell at us” he huffed burying his face into blanket over Hanzo's chest.

“I do not want to go either” Hanzo replied, muffled by the blanket, “but we have to” he said without making any sort of move to actually get up. They lay together that way for another ten minutes before Hanzo eventually sighed, pulling the blanket down. “Come on, Jesse, get up” he said softly, petting his hair.

“Y'keep doing that I'm gonna fall asleep again” he murmured, finally looking up at Hanzo tiredly.

“How about we go to the briefing then come back here and nap?” he offered.

“I dunno, maybe, once I'm up that's usually it” he yawned, “I can't purposefully nap, I just fall asleep in random places without warning” he chuckled.

“Either way, we have to get up” he said poking him.

–

They were glad to see that they were not the only ones unhappy with how early they had been called together. Genji's idea of silent protest was to arrive wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms. They were white and pink and had bunnies on them, the way Angela refused to acknowledge them told him that they were hers.

Hana was barely functioning when she got there, she was wearing her pyjamas with a hoody pulled over the top to try and hide the fact. She had probably been up until the early hours streaming and now she was paying for it.

Lucio tried to help them by playing some quiet but upbeat music to help perk them up. It worked to a degree but they were all eager to have the briefing over with.

“I know you are all currently hating me to various degrees for how early this is” Jack started, glancing around at them all, “But the news couldn't wait” he said laying out a few files across the desk.

“I have managed to contact a few friends to help us” he said carefully as each file shone up a holographic image.

“Zarya has agreed to return to help us again,” he gestured to her file, “Zenyatta, Genji's master from the Shimbali, Mei-Ling Zhou one of our scientists from the old days, Satya Vaswani an architech from the Vishkar Corporation,” he ignored the unhappy 'what?!' from Lucio for now, “And Fareeha Amari, Security Chief at Helix Security International, all have offered their assistance for our next mission”

Jesse had leaned in close when he had heard Fareeha's name, it had been so long since he had seen her last, she looked just like her mother. He glanced to Ana who was also focused mainly on the holo of her daughter, standing proud and strong in her combat armour.

“What is our next mission?” Hanzo asked carefully.

“And why do we need help from Vishkar?” Lucio asked unhappily.

“Our next mission is extraction. We can't keep going into missions with the added “and capture Reaper if you get the chance” we need him out of Talons hands. The Vishkar are eager to make sure Talon do not make them a target so offered their assistance”

“Wait, so we're making a real attempt to get him back?” Jesse asked carefully, “You have a plan?”

“We are and I do” he said evenly.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netflix and chill happens, some badly written smut lies ahead.
> 
> Also some Reaps and Sombra.

He was fucked.

The thought repeated itself through Hanzo's mind as he retched into a corner, one hand on the wall to steady himself, the other held close against his chest. His shoulder ached horribly and the blood soaked through his scarf too fast.

He could feel consciousness slipping away but he fought to stay alert. He could feel eyes on him, watching him, and the rest of his team were already on Widowmakers trail.

The sound of heavy boot steps made his blood run ice cold.

::I need as-:: he started, finger to his comm. But before he could finish he found himself snatched by clawed hands and thrown across the room, hitting the wall with a shout and landing on his injured shoulder.

He hissed and snarled as he curled defensively, his vision blurred and unable to focus he lashed out uselessly when he felt the shadow nearing him.

::Hanzo? Come in, status:: Mercy's voice sounded in his ear.

He couldn't have replied if he had wanted too. No use in them both dying here.

The Reaper grabbed him by his gi and yanked him up, pinning him against the wall as if he weighed nothing. Hanzo struggled, kicking out, clawing at his wrist, his arm, his face. Snarling and hissing, but Reaper had just froze. Why had he stopped moving? he had drawn back a hand ready to punch him out but something had stopped him.

Reaper glanced back over his shoulder where he had found Hanzo, hunched over, throwing up in a corner. The archer could just make out the slight movement of the mask tilting up.

He had picked up on a scent.

Suddenly the mask turned to him sharply and the man pressed flush against him to stop his struggling. His mask so close to his face Hanzo could hear his breathing.

“...You have got to be kidding me...” Reaper's deep growl made him shudder.

::Hanzo, report, what is your status?:: Angela urged in his ear.

“ _Tell Jesse I love him”_ he wanted to say, “ _Tell him I'm sorry”_ he thought as his vision gave out and he fell unconscious.

–

Four weeks, that's how long Jack had estimated it would take for everyone to arrive so they could get into the mission specifics.

Jesse was giddy.

That was the only way Hanzo could describe it.

They had gone from sleepily leaning against each other during the briefing to Hanzo fidgeting away as Jesse started to practically vibrate with excitement after hearing that Fareeha would be visiting. Reinhardt's huge hand on his shoulder only stilled him slightly.

Hanzo wanted to be irritated, he was still tired even if Jesse's own tiredness had been long forgotten and replaced with excitement yet he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed. It was pretty cute honestly and it took Ana threatening him with a nap (a threat that Hanzo didn't quite understand) to get him to focus on the rest of the briefing.

It had been a good four weeks.

Even if they had been caught making out in the training room, much to Hanzo's dismay. Jesse had assured him that no one could see them, “Who would be looking in on us anyway?” he had said leaning down with a kiss that had made Hanzo's knees weak.

“Me” a voice over the intercom had replied making Hanzo spring away from the gunslinger almost as quick as Lena's blink. Hana waved down at them from behind the glass of the observation window, a wicked grin that was so much like Genji he had to do a double take.

Ana had sent her to Jesse for some training with her aim.

Hanzo sat out and watched as Jesse gave her some pointers, helping her with patience and enthusiasm that was entirely too endearing.

He hadn't meant to doze off but he was tired and content and it just happened (and if he dreamt about Jesse playing with a child that looked like it could only be theirs he would never mention it). Only waking up halfway back to their room as Jesse carried him back.

“How long was I asleep?” he asked nudging Jesse's chest wanting to be put down to walk himself.

“Two hours” he replied “You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you”

“You should have, now I wont be able to sleep” he murmured stretching out a little as he walked.

“Well no offence, but a lot of people wake up swinging so I thought it best to just leave you be” he chuckled.

Seen as neither of them where particularly tired they decided to watch a film, Hanzo settled with his back against Jesse's chest, sitting comfortably between his thighs with the cowboys arms wrapped around him loosely, fingers linked together.

He was just so completely at ease, warm and relaxed and comfortable. He could feel the steady beat of Jesse's heart and the rhythm of his breathing if he focused on it, and to be honest it was much more interesting than what ever film Jesse had picked. Hanzo had already lost interest and had no idea what was going on or who anyone was.

Instead he just fiddled with Jesse's hands, massaging the palm of his flesh hand, turning his metal arm to look at the skull.

“You have huge hands” he said eventually as he placed his hands on top of Jesse's open palms, “and really long legs” he said as if he had just noticed.

“And you're very small with tiny ankles” he hummed in amusement closing his hands on Hanzo's and kissing his neck.

“How dare you, I am regular sized, you're just a giant” he teased knocking his foot against Jesse's leg.

“I'm six one, Hanzo, I'm hardly a giant” he laughed as Hanzo wiggled around in his arms.

“Everything about you is too big” he said “Legs? Too long, hands? Too big” he said kissing his hand, arm, shoulder, “Heart, big” he murmured against his chest as he placed a kiss there.

“Well heck darlin'” he murmured back watching him affectionately.

“I very much like what I see” he purred kissing his throat. Smiling when he felt Jesse shiver beneath him then reach for the remote, turning the TV off to focus completely on the archer in his lap.

“I realise you're not interested in this movie any more” he murmured huskily, “what are you thinking, Hanzo?” he asked stroking down his back.

“We were interrupted earlier” he smiled, kissing his collar and shoulder, his hands gently kneading his hips “I'd like to continue where we left off”

“We were interrupted seconds before I started groping you inappropriately” he teased only to yip in surprise when Hanzo's fingers stroked down the trail of hair from his belly button to just under his waistband.

“It's not quite so inappropriate in the privacy of ones bedroom” Hanzo murmured kissing his jawline, “If you want to continue, that is?” he asked, still tracing just under the waistband, waiting for the go ahead from Jesse.

“Yes, hell, yes” Jesse replied quickly, cupping Hanzo's face so he could finally catch his wandering lips in a needy kiss. Hanzo felt a shiver of thrill rush through him as he stroked over what was already becoming hard, feeling Jesse's moan against his lips.

“You really are big everywhere” Hanzo smirked, brushing his thumb over the head making Jesse gasp and grip his shoulder.

“God damnit, Hanzo” he growled low, tugging at his shirt “Take this off, you have too much on right now” his hands had moved to the bottom of his 'Yeehaw' tee lifting it up, using it to trap Hanzos hands above his head a moment. “There he is. Hey, beautiful” he purred kissing Hanzo's right nipple, trailing his free hand down his right side. He didn't expect Hanzo to wiggle away from his touch with a laugh. “....Are you ticklish?” Jesse asked looking up at the archers flushed face.

“No. Of course not” he replied quickly trying to free his hands.

The look Jesse gave him was one of pure, mischievous joy.

This time it was Hanzo's turn to yelp as suddenly Jesse wrapped his arms around his waist and flipped them over so Hanzo's back was on the bed and Jesse was kneeling between his thighs.

“Funnily enough I don't believe you” he grinned up at him as Hanzo tossed the tshirt out of the way. Jesse didn't give him a chance to reply as he started peppering kisses over his chest, hands stroking down his sides, tickling his ribs.

Hanzo gave a startled laugh, attempting to push his hands away only to cover his face with them after he laughed so hard he snorted.

“Oh my God, Hanzo” he laughed against his belly, “You are amazing, you know that? You are unbelievable” he purred leaning up and kissing the hands covering his face. “I think I'm addicted to your laugh, or maybe just you” he murmured kissing down his throat, “But if I can hear you laugh every day then I'll consider my days blessed”

“Jess-eeeeee!” he yelped as the fingers returned to his ribs on their way down to hips. He nudged him with his knee when he felt him chuckle against his hip as he placed kisses there.

“Lets get these out of the way” Jesse said cheerfully hooking his fingers in the waist band of Hanzo's boxers getting another nudge from a metal knee.

“You first, cowboy” Hanzo said, cheeks still flushed.

“If you insist” Jesse chuckled, “You already seen all of me”

“Not quite all of you” he replied, propping himself up on his elbows while Jesse sat back and quickly discarded his boxers. Hanzo felt his mouth go dry, he had underestimated just how large Jesse actually was.

“Like what you see?” Jesse grinned.

“Like I said, you're big everywhere” he almost croaked, looking up at Jesse's face “But you're also gorgeous everywhere so I guess its just more to love right?” he smiled reaching to his face to pull him in for another kiss.

“You flatter me” he purred happily when the kiss broke, “Now your turn” he said going back to Hanzo's boxers, grinning as it sent his face another shade of pink. “Relax, we can stop when ever you want” he murmured only getting a nod to continue. “Babe, you say I'm gorgeous you're God damn beautiful” Jesse purred kissing the blush across Hanzo's cheeks, shifting his weight onto his metal elbow as he reached to take them both in hand.

Hanzo gasped, spine bowing into a graceful arch as he tried to press closer to Jesse, the other groaning with his face pressed against Hanzo's throat, seeking out his scent as he stroked them both, twisting his hand on the upthrust.

Jesse smiled faintly when he realised Hanzo seemed a little lost at what to do with his hands, one he had twisted in the bed sheet, the other he couldn't decide where to place it, brushing Jesse's shoulder before bringing it back so he could bite a knuckle.

“You okay there, Hanners?” Jesse asked nosing his cheek affectionately, “Talk to me, babe”

“I'm fine” he managed “It's good, it's really good” he breathed “I just, I don't know what you want me to do” he shivered as Jesse gave them both a squeeze.

“I want you to enjoy it” Jesse purred against his ear, smirking to himself at the flutter that shook Hanzo at his words “I want to make you feel good, you don't have to do anything, just relax and let me take care of you” he rumbled continuing to stroke them.

He growled softly in approval when Hanzo combed a hand through his hair, gripping him and using it to direct him in for a kiss. Open mouthed and needy. His other hand gripped at his shoulder instead of the bedsheets. When the kiss broke Jesse nuzzled their noses together a moment murmuring to him softly.

It was only when he drew back, looking Hanzo's face over that he paused.

“ah- why did you stop?” Hanzo asked, mouth opened slightly as he breathed heavy, looking oh so kissable, but it was the furrow of his brows and the look in his eyes that had Jesse hesitating.

“Babe, are you sure you're okay?” he asked shifting, “You look like you're thinking too hard” he explained, “We can stop if you're uncomfortable”

Hanzo bit his lip, “No, I'm fine” he repeated “I just..” he paused.

Because of course he had been thinking too hard, he always did. He really was enjoying himself and he didn't want to stop, he was though, worried that he might start slicking up. Now that would give him away quickly. He shouldn't though. His implant stopped that, he hadn't had to worry about that since he had gotten it. Then again he hadn't been in this situation since either.

He didn't want to stop, looking at Jesse's flushed, concerned, beautiful face just made him want to keep going.

“You just?” Jesse coaxed, the hand he had been stroking them with had released them, stroking his hip instead, thumb moving in soothing little circles over the bone.

“I want you” Hanzo breathed cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss, this time he felt Jesse shiver.

“Want me to what?” Jesse breathed back huskily, “tell me, sweetheart” he murmured nuzzling against his neck.

 _Scenting._ Hanzo's mind supplied for him as he tilted his head back exposing more of his neck to the alpha, as his hands gripped at his back keeping him close. Jesse growled low and pleased as he kissed and nipped and licked and just lavished his throat with attention. It made Hanzo dizzy and drew his attention away from the storm of never ending thoughts and worries in his mind.

“What do you want, Hanzo? I want to hear you say it” Jesse rumbled low, voice a possessive growl now. The cadence of it was addicting and wonderful and it hit something deep inside of Hanzo.

“I want you to fuck me” he purred back, gasping and gripping Jesse's hair when the alpha nipped a little sharply by his scent gland, shivering when he kissed the mark apologetically.

“You sure?” Jesse asked against his throat.

“Yes, I am sure” he replied stroking his hair and kissing his ear.

“Top draw,” he murmured, “Can you reach over?” Hanzo nodded and leant away slightly digging in the draw beside the bed.

Preparation was slow and thorough and Hanzo was impatient. At first he hat twitched, jerked and refused to relax no matter how many times Jesse had told him to. Gripping his shoulders tight enough he probably left marks while Jesse lubed him up using his fingers to stretch him. Bless the cowboy with what felt like his infinite patience, Hanzo could feel him trembling with how much he wanted to get going and the way Hanzo kept pleading with him to _just do it already_ had not helped him at all.

“Slow down, sweet heart, I dont want to hurt you” he had said kissing his lower stomach and massaging his thigh, “You need to relax, you're so tense”

“I am relaxed” he had half snapped back.

He was not relaxed.

“It's just been a long while, okay?” he shivered, fingers flexing against his back a little.

“I get it, just, deep breaths like when you're relaxing down to mediate” he offered working his fingers slowly.

“Great, now I'm going to be thinking about this when I meditate” he groaned making Jesse laugh.

“Good, now when I see you meditating I'll be thinking about you thinking about me” he purred. Hanzo gave an airy chuckle, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Jesse continued to purr to him, 'Good, Hanzo' and 'Just like that, just relax'

Jesse eventually removed his fingers, shivering at the needy little whine from Hanzo as he opened his eyes again, looking up at the trembling gunslinger. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yes, please, Jesse” he breathed “I want you”

“You can have me” he replied lowering himself to kiss Hanzo, loving the way he tangled his hands in his hair, “I'm yours” he purred against his lips.

They started slow, Hanzo sucked in air at the first push, holding it in and biting his lip until Jesse paused, peppering kisses over his cheek.

“You gotta remember to breath, darlin” he murmured, nuzzling him, gripping his hand tightly, giving Hanzo something to ground himself with.

“I am breathing, keep going” he insisted, panting hard by the time Jesse was fully seated inside. Jesse waited for Hanzo to collect himself, continuing to check and make sure he was feeling okay, his care for him made Hanzo's heart flutter and he turned his head to claim another kiss.

Jesse kissed him back, tongue claiming his as he began to roll his hips with slow small movements to start with, coaxing Hanzo to relax again, easing out soft little 'ha' sounds from the archer.

Oh but when he really started Hanzo was sure he saw stars.

He went from holding him close, murmuring to him in husky Spanish, kissing his neck and holding his hand to hooking his arms under him, adjusting the angle of his thrusts to hit a sweet spot that had Hanzo crying out blissfully.

It was only when Jesse chuckled faintly “I don't speak Japanese, babe, but it sounds like you're enjoying yourself” that he realised he had been babbling to himself.

“Very much so” he moaned, head falling back against the pillow with a mewl that he thought sounded wrong coming from himself. He heard Jesse laugh softly , one hand reaching out to grab his again, their fingers locking together and holding tight.

“Jesse-” he gasped as heat built within him, “Jesse, I'm close” he panted. He was so close, his senses seemed to be hyper locked on to his alpha, from the way the muscles moved beneath his hand, the sound of his breathy growls and moans, _his scent_. It was all intoxicating and he was more than happy to drown in everything _Jesse_.

He could feel Jesse nearing his end too, his thrusts lost their rhythm, becoming more erratic. He lowered himself completely on top of Hanzo, pressing him into the bed and gripping him close.

“Hanzooo~” he gasped “Hanzo, do you want it?” he asked with a growl against his throat.

“Yes, yes, please” he whined nails marking his back.

“I mean, my knot, do you want my knot” he growled quietly, his thrusts becoming shallow as he held back.

“..what? I...I” he gasped. Half of his brain tried to tell him it was a bad idea, that he didn't want it, but the other louder part begged him to say yes. The half that wanted to experience everything Jesse could give him.

_Fuck it._

“Yes, Jesse, I want you to knot in me” he gasped, gripping the meat of the back of his neck tight.

The growl from Jesse sent flutters through his stomach but he didn't have a chance to linger on that. Jesse thrust deep making him cry out desperately, he could feel his knot growing, catching on each thrust.

“God, Hanzo you feel so good, sugar, sweetheart” he groaned burrowing his face into his neck, murmuring sweet nothings to him, babbling as Hanzo clung to him, his legs gripping him tightly at the waist.

When his knot locked in Hanzo practically wailed, Jesse growling against his throat, he could feel his teeth around his scent gland. He didn't bite down or mark him but his mind screamed _please, I'm yours._

Hanzo came first, striping Jesse's shoulder and gripping his hair tightly. That and the way he clenched around him set the alpha over, his body shaking as he pressed impossibly close to Hanzo, pressing him down into the bed as he filled him.

They were both panting hard by the finish. Jesse came to himself first, peppering little kisses over Hanzo's face as he carefully moved enough to mop up the mess across their stomachs, murmuring to him the whole time, checking he was okay asking if anything hurt. He checked for any marks he may have left and kissed over everyone apologetically until Hanzo looped an arm around him and pulled him back down on top of him.

“Stop fussing” he huffed hoarsely, “Just hold still” his movement had been jostling the knot inside of him and Hanzo was too tender for that right now. Jesse just chuckled and settled on top of him, cuddling him close.

“You okay, darlin'?” he asked softly stroking his hair

“Mmmhmm” he replied, eyes mostly closed and his body languid, sated.

“Fuck, babe, you look gorgeous” Jesse purred nuzzling him, scenting him.

“Pfft, shut up” he half laughed, sure he had to be joking.

“I'm serious,” he murmured warmly, “the 'completely fucked' look suits you”

“Oh my God, Jesse” he snorted tugging his hair playfully.

As he fell asleep, tucked up close and held tightly by the other, Hanzo couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard a whispered “I love you so much” Jesse hadn't repeated the words since so Hanzo was pretty sure he had imagined it.

It had been a great start to a wonderful four weeks which had led into two weeks of training with the new temporary members.

He wouldn't have changed anything.

–

He awoke to voices.

Not the ones he would have liked either.

Pain exploded in his shoulder as cold water washed away blood and any dirt so the one tending to him could get a better look at the injury. Shocking him into alertness. A clawed hand pressed him back down and held him there.

“Easy” the word was growled, the voice that turned his blood cold.

Reaper.

“You've turned soft, Gabe. I don't like it” Sombra frowned handing over bandages as Gabriel held his hand out to her.

“I didn't ask your opinion” he huffed carefully putting the bandages around a recently cleaned wound. Hanzo glared at them weakly but didn't move, not sure exactly what they were playing at.

“Just shoot him already” she said simply.

“Sombra” he growled a warning making her hold her hands up in surrender.

“Fine, I hope you have a plan” she said, the last thing he heard before he fell under again.

–

It had probably started on the ship just before the mission. Everything had been fine before hand, then for some reason he had started to feel, what he had assumed to be travel sick. It wasn't anything he had suffered with before though so he was confused.

They had all been split into three groups.

He would be joined by Genji, D.va, Reinhardt and Lucio to locate and take down Widowmaker. If she ran it was on Genji and Hana to chase her while Lucio, Rein and himself were to join with one of the other two groups and standby. Team One, because Hana refused to be anything but.

McCree had been put as head of the second team, they were to take down Reaper. His group included Pharah, Tracer, Zarya and Zenyatta. Team Two.

Jack led Team Three to take down Sombra with the help of Ana, Mei, Winston and Symmetra. Mercy and Torbjorn were to stay on the ship working the comms and were only to assist if it was absolutely necessary. They had worked through a plan that seemed pretty fool proof.

It was actually Symmetra who sat with him on the ship, patting his back a little awkwardly but he appreciated the gesture. She tried to distract him, speaking with him quietly while Jack spoke with the others, running through the mission plan one last time before landing.

Satya had arrived around the same time as Fareeha and then almost immediately met Hanzo as they both tried to avoid the main crowd of people enthusiastically welcoming the younger Amari home. They bonded over their mutual dislike of crowds.

“You're looking really pale, babe” Jesse murmured kneeling in front of him, coaxing him to look up at him from where he had sat forward, arms folded over his knees.

“I'm not feeling great” he admitted, “Think I'm travel sick” he groaned resting his face on his arms again, “I'll be fine once we land”

It was almost true. Once they where on solid ground he did start to feel better.

Jesse kissed him tenderly before they split up, flashing him a grin and a finger gun and a “See ya later, babe”

Unlike his previous mission, this one had been a mess from the start. It was as if they were ready for them. His sonic arrow had located Widowmaker, Genji and D.va taking after her as soon as it alerted them to her position. Unfortunately once they had left too many Talon agents had rushed the area.

::Get to McCree's team:: Hanzo barked down the comm. ::I'll take the high route and meet you there::

::Alright, see ya there:: Lucio replied cheerfully and Hanzo heard his 'Speed boost!' at the same time as Reinhardt's charge. He bet that would have been a sight to see. He didn't have time to linger though, turning and quickly scaling the wall, climbing onto a walkway between two control rooms.

He moved to hurry into the one on his right when his vision suddenly spun, his stomach churning, catching off guard forcing him to grab the wall to steady himself. If he had have been lucky that would have been it, unfortunately for him one of the agents caught sight of him, perhaps attracted by the flash of gold in the sunlight. It didn't matter, he hurried to cover under fire, giving a shout when a bullet hit his shoulder, dropping the arrow he had been holding.

_Fuck._

He winced, ducking down between two large storage containers, reaching for a sonic arrow, sticking it in the ground beside him.

Well if they were all going to line up so nicely for him.

“Ryū ga waga teki o kurau!” he all but snarled through the pain of drawing his bow. He didn't have time to linger. If anyone survived his dragons they would find him quickly. Shouldering his bow he managed to get up and dart for a better hiding place. If he could get through the empty control room he would be able to work his way around the compound to one of the other groups.

He need to slow the bleeding first.. he needed to breath..

He needed a moment to empty his stomach.

–

Reaper propped her chin up with his finger, “You've got this” he said evenly.

“Heh, of course I have” she grinned back at him, “it's not like you to stray so far from the plan though, Gabe, you're freaking me out a bit to be honest” she said tilting her head.

“Don't worry about it” he rumbled.

“..Right, okay, I'll be back in a blink” she said carefully, vanishing from sight, leaving him alone with the archer.

–

::Well, we got one of 'em, wasn't who we were expecting but I ain't exactly complainin':: McCree shrugged as he reported to Jack, ::So what's the plan now?::

::Hold tight for Team One then we'll meet with you::

::Reinhardt and Lucio are here already, other three have no luck huh?:: he asked ::I saw the dragons go by earlier but I ain't heard from Hanzo:: he said trying not to sound to concerned.

He didn't hear what Jack might have said as he was suddenly engulfed in the coils of two large, smokey blue dragons. Not as big as when they were summoned to fight but larger than how he had grown accustomed to when feeding them breakfast left overs.

He had never heard them speak before but he was pretty sure that's what they were trying to do, he felt their worry though. They coiled around themselves, around him, repeating words in a language he did not know.

“Hey, hey” he tried to sooth, fighting his own panic now, “It's okay, calm down, I don't know what you're saying” he lifted his hands to them. One pressed it's head to his palm, the way he had seen the smaller version head butt Hanzo.

::Genji, your brothers dragons are here:: he tried, ::They're talkin but I don't know what they're sayin'::

Genji tensed ::We're almost at your location, Jesse, keep them there:: he replied.

“Yeah.. how?” he muttered to himself. Fareeha stared at him in confusion, she had been told about the dragons, how the brothers could call on them for aid in battle, but no one had told her that they would show up suddenly.

Jesse did his best to console them, unable to actually touch them as they were not solid he tried crooning to them when the more affectionate one had let out a quiet whine.

By the time Genji had arrived, Jesse was barely holding back his panic.

“I can't get Hanzo on the comm. Lucio went back to see if he can find him but .. the dragons” he said nervously. Genji put his hands up as he neared, the affectionate one moved to him quickly, repeating the words, moving as if to press against his hands if it could.

Genji tensed instantly.

“ _Show me where he is”_ he commanded, his own dragon shimmering into view briefly, coiled around him and then moving to join the twins before all three vanished. Genji didn't need to see them to follow them. He moved to dart after them when Jesse grabbed his arm.

“Genji what did they say?” he pleaded.

He considered lying, it would break him...

Genji placed his hand over Jesse's carefully.

“They brought a message from Hanzo... they said ' _Tell Jesse I love him, tell him I'm sorry'”_ Jesse's face froze, his grip tightened and Genji was quick to grip his hand, “He's alive, Jesse, he's alive but hurt and I need to go to him, okay? I'll get him, Jesse, trust me”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally longer but I cut it short because I just couldn't get it to a point where i was satisfied. The good part is that the next chapter is already partially started because of that though >.>
> 
> I just needed to get this out before I started aching over it to the point of never posting it.
> 
> (My first smut ahhhhhhhhhhhh)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper heavy chapter~
> 
> Soft Reaper, Spoopy Reaper, Rage Reaper.
> 
> All the Reaper.

::Hanzo? Please come in:: Angela's soft voice caught his attention, fighting back a snarl just at hearing her voice.

::Doctor:: Reaper replied with a sneer ::I'm sorry but your archer is a little busy right now::

::...Gabe:: her voice, a flutter of a whisper ::What have you done?::

::Wouldn't you like to know:: he growled ::Tell Jack I want to speak with him::

\--

It seemed darker when Hanzo woke again.

He groaned faintly as he shifted, hurting all over, his body screamed at him to stay still, to just take a moment. The ground beneath him was softer than earlier and there was a sheet tucked around him that crinkled when he tried to move.

Well, he wasn't in the control room any more, so someone had moved him.

He began to push himself up when a growl made him freeze.

“Don't move”

The command made him still, his mind screamed at him to obey even as he slowly turned his head to the source.

All he could make out at first was the eerie white mask staring back at him from the shadows. It growled when Hanzo tried to sit up again “You need to stay laying down until you can stay conscious more than five seconds”

Hanzo continued to push himself up anyway, he wouldn't die here cowering under the commands of this alpha, no matter how strong his voice was.

“What did I just fucking say?” Reaper growled moving over, pausing when Hanzo flinched from his touch, “I'm not going to hurt you now, dumbass” he huffed carefully moving him so he could use the wall to prop himself up “I didn't bandage you up because I enjoy wasting my time”

“Then why did you?” Hanzo asked carefully, eyeing him up suspiciously, watching him as he walked away, opening a cupboard and lifting out a bottle of water, bringing it back and holding it out for him to take from an arms length away. Hanzo took it, more to just get Reaper to walk away again than any actual want to drink it.

“I don't kill helpless people” he mocked, sneering, “Who's bright idea was it to let you out here in your condition anyway? Fuck I can't wait to rip Jack a new asshole”

“I'm not helpless” he snapped back.

“You're pretty fucking helpless right now” he replied, squatting down, keeping an eye on the doorway while also listening intently to both comms.

Hanzo couldn't exactly argue that considering how weak he felt right now, hugging his injured arm to himself, knees up creating a barrier between himself and Reaper, the wall the only thing keeping him upright. He was wrapped in a thermal blanket nursing a bottle of water that he wasn't brave enough to try and stomach.

::Sombra, status:: Reaper rumbled, finger to his ear.

::I'm on it Gabe, no issues so far:: she replied quickly.

::Good, keep me informed:: he said keeping it short, Sombra always hated his check ins.

::Widowmaker, status::

::My pursuers have pulled back, I have regrouped with other Talon agents::

::Alright, good job, stay put:: he said glancing out of one of the windows as if he was looking for someone.

After checking in on his pack Reaper settled in to wait, tapping his clawed fingers against his shotgun.

“How far along are you anyway?” Reaper asked after a long moment of silence tilting his head to look at him, “I want to get my facts right before I verbally tear down 'Commander Morrison'”

“...What?” Hanzo asked dumbly, staring at Reaper like he had grown two heads.

“How far along are you?” he repeated slowly, “Your pregnancy, _idiota_ ”

“I'm not!” he replied scandalised, “I'm a beta!” he half growled in his offence.

That made Reaper stare at him for a moment before stalking closer. Hanzo pushed himself flat against the wall in an attempt to keep his distance but the shadow didn't care. Pressing right up in his personal space, breathing in his scent.

With Reaper this close Hanzo was finally able to pick up his scent, it was oddly weak for an alpha, perhaps it was masked by the layers of clothing or an effect from his injuries, but even as weak as it was it was still an intimidating scent.

Reaper was not a usual alpha, in all his years and all his travels Hanzo had only ever met one other alpha of his calibre. His own father.

The realisation did not calm him at all.

What had been the word? Prime Alpha? That sounded right. The Most Alpha-Alpha. Reaper must have been the leader of a pack large enough to consist of many smaller packs, developing and adapting a stronger voice was necessary to keep that many packs in check.

That would explain why Hanzo has had such a strong reaction to him.

“You're an omega,” he replied after a moment, “and if you're not pregnant than you're still too sick to be out here. My nose tells me you're Jesse's mate and -” he took another deep breath, “You're on suppressants”

Hanzo stared at him horrified, his expression making Reaper laugh as he settled back to squat.

“I was the leader of the pack” he growled, pride in his voice, “You think you're bringing anything new to my nose? Do you know how many times I came across kids on suppressants? You kinda get good at scenting them out”

“No one has ever..” he said quietly, “No one..”

“...No one knows? Are you serious?” he started laughing again, “Oh man, this is too good” he smirked to himself, Jack thought he could step up, replace him? What a joke, Jack didn't even know what he had sitting under his nose.

Hanzo shuddered, eyes wide, panicked, a look that Gabe had seen far to many times back with Overwatch. Hanzo wrapped the thermal blanket around himself tighter. The pitiful image almost tugged what was left of Reaper's heart strings.

A few years before Overwatch fell a crack down on the illegal implants had sent more than a couple recruits to his office, frightened of reprimand, or being thrown out, unsure of how they would be treated once they were outed.

“Oh don't look so frightened, I'm not going to tell anyone” he rolled his eyes.

“What are you going to do then?” he asked carefully.

“I'm going to wait for Sombra to complete the mission while making sure none of these idiot Talon grunts give you any problems until Jack gets here”

\--

::Gabriel:: Jack's voice sounded in his ear sending a wicked thrill down his spine and making him sit straighter, ready for their verbal spar.

::Jack:: he replied eagerly, a smirk in his voice ::I have something of yours::

::I am aware:: he replied simply, not biting.

::Well don't sound like you care too much:: he growled.

::You sound like the cat that got the milk, Gabe, you know you have me here, just tell me what you want::

::I want you to _come get him_ :: he growled ::I'm not a fucking babysitter, _your pack_ is not _my_ concern any more. What were you fucking thinking?:: he hissed.

::What is your location?::

::You know what, fuck you, Jack, come find him:: he snarled shutting off the comm.

They weren't that far from where he had found Hanzo, he could see the walkway from the window. He'd see him when he got there.

\--

Hanzo couldn't stop shivering. He felt cold to his core and it didn't matter how tightly he held the blanket around himself he just could not warm up. Not to mention he was exhausted but still alert enough to be on edge with Reaper so close.

Reaper, who had begun pacing the length of the window and door, who suddenly growled in frustration.

“Where the fuck are you, Jack?” he cursed looking back to Hanzo who was huddled up tightly. Gabe cursed under his breath, hesitated a moment before growling again, shrugging his jacket from his shoulders as he strode the short distance between them.

Hanzo jumped when the heavy jacket was dropped over him then flinched when Reaper dropped down to sit next to him, arms resting on his knees, back against the wall, acting as a physical barrier between Hanzo and the draft.

He couldn't help but stare at him. This whole situation felt surreal.

“...You are being very kind for a bad guy” Hanzo said carefully making Gabriel tilt his head to glance at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah well... had things been different you could have been one of mine... old habits die hard, I guess” he grunted, tapping his fingers against his knee, “If things had been different I wouldn't have kept you waiting this long either” he growled.

::Jack, where the fuck are you?:: he hissed down the comm. Tapping it angrily when he got no reply.

::Sombra:: he tried his own comm, growling low when he was greeted by silence.

::Alright, Angela, come get him:: he said finally

–

Lucio jumped when suddenly Mercy appeared at his side, darting a few feet away from her on his skates as her heels clicked against the metal of the walkway.

“Don't sneak up on a man like that!” he yelped, placing a hand over his chest, rolling back to her as she apologised.

“Any sign of him?” she asked looking around, noticing the droplets of blood.

“Only this” Lucio said holding up the blood soaked scarf, “I thought he was right behind us” he said gripping it tightly and looking around, “Where is he?”

“This isn't your fault, Lu” Angela said softly, “I-” she paused.

::Gabe?::

::He's in a bad shape, Jack isn't coming::

::Where are you?:: she asked looking around carefully.

::I found your archer in Control Room B:: Angela looked up, eyes flicking between the signs of Control Room A and Control Room B

::We're close:: she said carefully.

::Look up, there's a service room, big 52 painted on the side:: it took her only a second to spot it.

::I see it::

::He's there:: he said simply, she heard the click as he disconnected the comm.

She bit her lip, hesitating, looking towards the building.

“Doc?” Lucio asked carefully, “What's up?”

“...He's up there... so is Reaper” she said, “I.. don't know what to do, he told me to come get him”

“Do you think it's a trap?” he asked carefully.

“....No, but-” but she had been told to stay back, for the mission... but Gabe thought Hanzo was in bad shape... he was cutting his game with Jack short to make sure Hanzo got the care he needed.

“I'm with you, Mercy” Lucio said flashing her a reassuring grin, “We got this”

She couldn't help but smile back faintly, “Yeah, we've got this” she agreed.

–

::Sombra? Status. Do you need assistance?:: still no answer.

Reaper's head turned sharply when he heard the clik-clak of Angela's heels, still so familiar to him it almost hurt. He pat Hanzo's knee once as he got to his feet moving to the door, looking across the narrow walkway between buildings.

If he was surprised to see Lucio with her he didn't show it.

What did make him react was the sudden flash of green as Genji dashed onto the walk way between himself and the medics.

“ _Ryūjin no ken o kurae_!”

–

The dragons moved quickly but Genji had no problems keeping up with them. Cutting through the air with every dash, scaling walls and buildings with a single focus.

Hanzo.

He had just got his brother back, they were just starting their journey of reconciliation, he would not let someone take him away now. Lord help anyone who got between him and his brother, he could feel his dragons eagerness to fight, their spirit burning.

Together they scaled to the top of a building where he perched, his dragon was distracted, their attention was drawn to the sound of music, the flash of wings.

“Ange-” he started in confusion when suddenly the twin dragons bolted across the pathway into the building across from the medics.

That's when he saw him.

::Reaper is here:: he growled rattling off his location

::Wait for us, Genji:: Jack said quickly :: Do not engage::

He heard the whirring sound of a teleporter forming near him but he had already drawn his sword, visor glowing.

–

“Genji?! Damnit!” Jack growled spinning on the spot, “Jesse, grab her” he pointed, “Ana-”

“I'm with you Jack, I know the plan” she said shouldering her rifle.

“Hana, with me” Jack said turning to the teleporter, sprinting through, confident his team were close on his heels.

–

“Genji!” Angela yelped, “Don't!” she reached for him as he dashed towards Reaper, the man wraithed the second before he would have been stuck, spinning out of his way even though the attack couldn't harm him like this.

Genji could wait though, he was confident he could hold out longer than Reaper could hold this form.

Angela hesitated before flying to Genji, placing her self between him and Reaper, hands on Genji's chest.

“Genji, please, listen! You need to stop!” she pleaded, “You need to-”

“Genji?” both of them turned at the sound. Hanzo looked so pale wrapped in the black coat, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Hanzo!” the medic hurried to him while Genji stood frozen a moment, forcing himself to calm. He cast a look to Reaper, the wraith waiting for him to sheath his sword. He growled faintly, returning his sword to his back, moving to crouch beside Hanzo, taking his hand even as he kept his eyes on Reaper.

“Well, that was something” Reaper sneered as he reformed, “Here, this is yours” he said flicking Hanzo's comm down to Mercy. “I'll be taking this back” he reached for his coat, ignoring the snarl from Genji.

“You don't frighten me, little alpha” he hissed throwing his coat over his shoulders and walking to the door. He moved his hand to his own comm before tilting his head in confusion. Music? He turned looking over at Lucio who stared before giving him an unsure wave.

Reaper actually seemed a little taken back at the gesture, scoffing before waving back once.

Clearly the audio medic wasn't going to give him trouble.“Tell Jack he's an asshole for me” he growled as he started to leave.

“You can tell me your self, Reaper” Jack announced as he finally arrived, with back up.

“Really, Jack? Is this what took you so long?” Gabe growled, hearing the sound of others leaving the teleporter though Hana kept most from view “Then again why am I surprised, you always did care about the mission above anyone else, didn't you?.. So what's the plan here Jack?”

“I'm here to take you in” he said stepping closer, Hana covering his back, her Matrix would make sure Reaper couldn't try shooting him again.

“Is that so?” Reaper sneered, “I'm not playing this game with you Jack, you might be okay leaving part of your pack behind but I'm not” he hissed, beginning to wraith at his edges, preparing to shadow step.

“Hey Gabe!” Jesse's voice made him take pause, the cowboy stepping around from behind Hana.

What he carried with him made Reaper freeze.

Jesse's nose was bloodied and cheek bruised but he didn't seem to care, staring Reaper down with Sombra out cold in his arms.

The very atmosphere felt like it changed. Hanzo felt it, Mercy flinched, like a cold shadow squeezing him, the way Genji hunched protectively over both his brother and the doctor showed he felt it too.

“You, have made a very dire mistake” Reaper spoke slowly, voice like ice, his eyes beginning to glow red as he stormed towards them, shotguns drawn, smoke billowing out around him. Preparing to death blossom.

Jesse didn't know what made him hold his ground, putting it down in his faith in his team.

“Di-urk”

The moment he had moved to start his spin Ana hit him with a sleep dart. It didn't put him out straight away, his self regeneration working hard to fight against the effects. He did go to a knee though, pulling the dart from his neck.

“Ana” he snarled, “Aren't you supposed to be dead?”

“I could say the same about you” she said from her perch, watching him closely, another dart loaded and ready. Reaper sneered, chest heaving with rage and hate as he cast his glare over them all.

“Fuck every last one of you” he hissed, tensing as Jesse began to move, completely focused on him, or more so who he had in his arms.

“Easy, Gabe” he murmured crouching in front of him, clawed hands reached for Sombra as soon as she was close enough and Jesse gently handed her over. He had thought Reaper would stop fighting as hard against the sleep dart if he felt Sombra was safe.

The alpha held her close with one arm, the other he used to grab the railing to steady himself. Breathing heavily, he focused on Sombra.

He only looked up when Jack replaced Jesse, crouched in front of him, another growl escaping him, weaker this time.

“Fuck you in particular” he hissed.

“We're going to help you Gabe, we're taking you home” Jack murmured softly.

“I don't want or need your fucking help” he snarled, “And you are not my home any more, Jack”

“They are using you, Gabe, cant you see that? Have you really become so blind?” Jack snapped back, only to lean back in confusion when Gabriel laughed, a humourless sound.

“Of course they're using me, Jack” he leaned closer, voice dangerously low “but what about that is new? I've always been someone's puppet. You used me to get Overwatch, the cowboy used me to get out of prison,” he flicked his head towards Jesse, “and in the end I was used as a convenient scape goat, taking the blame for _'The Fall of Overwatch'”_ he hissed, voice becoming quiet as his cells slowly lost their battle with Ana's dart. He gave up his grip on the rail, dropping down to his second knee.

His arms tightened around Sombra as he gave a shudder, snarling low, looking down at her as if he thought it might be the last time he saw her.

“You took my pack from me, Jack, and now you're gonna do it all over again” he breathed, the accusation made Jack flinch faintly.

“Gabe, I didn't-”

“I-” Gabriel murmured, turning his face to Jack defiantly, “am going to rip your fucking heart out, Jack”

“...You already did that, Gabe” he murmured as Gabriel finally slumped, out cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder I have a tumblr if any one wants to ask me anything! I'm CaptainMcWoof, I don't bite!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has too many feelings and almost alpha fight club

Jesse had barely managed to hold himself together. Sat hunched over with his finger on his comm. waiting for a word from Genji. Pharah sat beside him silently, he appreciated it, her company kept him grounded without need for conversation, Ana pet his hair as she walked past to join Reinhardt, the pair talking together quietly.

The wait had been painful.

Remaining calm in the face of his father figure had taken strength he didn't know he possessed, the sting of his words he held close to heart but he couldn't spare a moment to process them just yet.

The only thing he could focus on was Hanzo.

As soon as Reaper was out cold, Jesse spun on Lucio.

“Where is he?” he demanded, not meaning to growl at the audio medic but too frantic to stop himself. Lucio gave him a wide eyed look before pointing to the doorway beside him, sliding out of the way when the cowboy hurried through, spurs tapping against the metal floor of the walkway.

He was sure he felt his heart stutter. Hanzo was so pale, he looked exhausted, eyes barely open as Angela checked over his gunshot wound carefully, Genji crouched at his side, tense and ready to spring into action. The younger Shimada was in full defence mode.

Hanzo's tired gaze flickered up to him, Jesse's name spoken soft as a breath, he felt himself move without thinking, reaching for Hanzo.

That's when a few things happened in quick succession.

First, Genji snarled threateningly, moving himself between Jesse and Hanzo, placing himself beside Angela, staring Jesse down behind his visor. It wasn't just a show either, his body language alone showed that Genji was ready to fight.

Second, Jesse responded in kind, his body instantly tensing, snarling back as he lurched forward. Hanzo froze, about to press back against the wall again when Angela barked a “Hey!” one wing flexing out, the gold hard light feathers flaring out between them. “Knock it off” she growled quietly turning back to Hanzo.

They both startled, Genji slowly settled back while Jesse rolled his muscles, easing out the battle tension that had set in.

“My apologies” Genji murmured after a moment, clearly somewhat embarrassed.

“...No worries,” Jesse replied carefully, slowly crouching beside them, “Tensions are high...it happens” he said, eyes on Hanzo.

The archer let out a shaky breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding.

“You are fearless, Angela” he murmured quietly.

“I wouldn't say that” she said carefully “I am just not afraid of these two” she replied softly, “You're going to be okay, Hanzo, we just need to get you back to the ship, you need fluids”

“I've got him” Jesse said carefully, gathering him up in his arms so so gently, afraid of hurting him. Hanzo felt the smallest of quivers in his touch but as he was pulled in close a wave of calm settled over him, the feeling of being _safe._ He was vaguely aware of a jacket settling over his shoulders to try and calm his shivering before everything became nothing more that a flurry of movement and sounds that passed over him without concern.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he started to really zone back in on what was going on around him. Jesse was reluctantly lowering him into a seat on the ship, crouching in front of him and looking up into his eyes with concern.

“How you feeling, babe?” he asked in a voice so soft it didn't sound like it could come from a man of his stature. Hanzo liked it.

“Terrible” he said, no point in lying, “Ready to be home” he winced slightly when Angela hooked him up to an IV, “Cold”

“I can help with that last bit” he murmured, ducking out of his serape and carefully tucking it around the archer, kissing his head as he did.

Behind him Reinhardt carried Reaper in, the mercenary draped over his shoulder while Jack carried Sombra. They murmured something to each other, figuring out exactly where to put them. The ship didn't exactly have a holding cell. They eventually settled for handcuffing Gabriel to the wall. It wouldn't stop him if he decided to wraith but they reasoned that should he start to stir Ana could sleep dart him again. They just didn't know how long a the dart would effect him with his regeneration.

They decided to place Sombra with him, perhaps even so deeply asleep he would know she was close and it would keep him calm. Jack did, however, carefully remove Gabriel's clawed gauntlets,and if any one saw than no one commented on the way his fingers hesitated over Gabriel's bandaged hands.

Lena blinked up to the cockpit, “Everyone ready to get out of here?” she called down as she buckled herself in, Jack calling up the affirmative.

Jesse held his knee, keeping him steady when they took off and Hanzo frowned faintly. Jesse was _pissed._ His jaw set, eyes sharp and Hanzo was pretty sure he could see a twitch by his temple. Before he could ask his cowboy looked up at Hana and Satya, the pair talking quietly.

“Hana, watch Han for me” he said, an edge of a growl on his voice.

“Uh, sure, Jess” she said, not missing the voice. Satya took the seat beside Hanzo while Hana sat on the floor at his feet. She pat his knee carefully but her attention was on Jesse as he stood, hands clenching.

If he had been paying attention, Jesse would have noticed the way that Ana and Reinhardt stiffened, both watching his movements intently.

He only had attention for Jack though, grabbing him by the collar of his black shirt and pulling him close.

“How long did you know?” he snarled, “How fucking long, Jack?”

He didn't get a reply as Ana had moved as soon as he had turned, smacking Jesse's hand away from Jack and forcing herself between them. She may have been a lot smaller than them both but she was no less as fierce as an angry Jesse.

“Back off, Jesse” she snarled glaring up at him. He tried to step forward, to get to Jack again but Ana stood her ground, Reinhardt loomed behind both her and Jack, he seemed calm for now but his muscles tensed and his hands twitched ready in case he had to break up an alpha fight. Jesse snarled down at her for a moment before his eyes flashed back to Jack. He didn't make a move towards him again but he didn't back off either.

“How. Long. Jack?” Jesse asked again, his anger punctuating every word, body trembling with the strength of it as he glared over Ana's head, eyes pinprick sharp and hyper focused on Jack, “What the fuck were you thinking?”

“Long enough” he replied after a moment, “I knew he was safe with Gabriel, Jesse, his pack instincts are too strong to let anything happen to him while injured and smelling so strongly of you”

“So you made sure to leave Hanzo with him as a distraction to finish the mission?” he growled, “Shot, sick and in shock? Was capturing Gabe more important to you than Hanzo's life?” he snarled, shoulders tense and fists clenched as if he was fighting every urge to fight the Commander.

“That's not it-”

“You have always been the same, Jack, you're selfish and you only ever cared about what the higher ups thought about you, complete the mission at any cost right? Except this time you decided that capturing your mate was a higher priority than saving mine” he yelled taking a half step closer before Ana pushed him back with a firm hand on his chest.

“Alright, Jesse, sit down before I put you down” Ana hissed and he felt the nudge of her dart gun against his stomach. He glared down at her, lips curled back, still spitting mad. “Look around you, Jesse, you're scaring them” she spoke in a firm but calmer voice, trying to ease him down, “What ever this is can wait, this is not the place for your pissed off alpha bullshit” she murmured using her own alpha voice to calm the situation.

Jesse continued to glare at her a long moment before he reluctantly glanced up, past her and Jack. Fareeha had her jaw clenched, arms folded over her chest and well rehearsed 'neutral' expression that Jesse could see through in a second, especially with how she stayed seated and shadowed by Reinhardt. Mei had all but burrowed into Zarya's side and Angela had her back to him picking up medical supplies she had dropped in her surprise at his outburst. Her wings were low and Genji hovered protectively close to her.

Even Jack, his words had obviously struck a chord because he refused to look in his direction.

Guilt nipped at his gut when he turned though. Hana had pressed back against Hanzo's chair and leg, watching him with wide eyes. She didn't look afraid exactly but she was pretty startled. Satya was more focused on the tight grip Hanzo had on her hand though.

“Breath” she whispered to him softly.

Then there was Hanzo, his eyes were blown wide, taking only shallow breaths as his heart raced in his chest. He had one white knuckled grip on Satya's prosthetic hand and the other on his knee.

Jesse didn't understand why Hanzo had such a strong reaction but he instantly eased up, rolling his neck and shoulders as he forced himself to calm down.

“This ain't over” he muttered looking to Ana and then Jack before turning to Hanzo. He lowered himself as he neared, making himself smaller and less threatening until he thunked to his knees beside Hana and in front of Hanzo. “I'm sorry” he murmured softening his voice, placing his hand very gently over the one Hanzo had gripping his metal knee, not wanting to disturb the IV. “I just- I'm sorry” he repeated lowering his head to Hanzo's knees.

Apologetic and a very submissive move for an alpha. It surprised Hanzo but it did work to calm his frayed nerves, allowing him to finally free Satya's hand so that he could pet the ends of Jesse's hair.

Hanzo looked up in time to see Jack watching them before the commander quickly turned to join Lena in the cockpit. He looked out of place without his jacket, Hanzo thought briefly.

Chatter started slowly as time passed. Satya moved over a seat so Jesse could sit with Hanzo, allowing the archer to lean up against his side, resting his head against Jesse's arm to doze faintly. He was lulled by Jesse's warmth, which finally put an end to his shivering, and his quiet humming. Some of the other members where flat out asleep when Jack reappeared, talking quietly to Ana.

Hanzo looked up at Jesse, stroking his thumb over the drying blood in his beard curiously.

“What happened?” he asked quietly.

“Hmm? Oh,” he frowned rubbing his nose a moment, “I didn't wait long enough for the dart to put her out and Sombra took a swing at me”

Their conversation was cut short when their attention was caught by faint mumbling. Those who were awake glanced around, looking for the source.

One by one eyes came to rest on Reaper as he began to shift weakly, adjusting his hold on Sombra, mumbling as he tried to adjust and shift, not quite realising one of his hands was cuffed to the wall beside his head.

Ana drew her dart gun, changing the ammo while Jack quietly moved closer, trying to work out what he was saying, waving a hand at Ana, signalling her to wait.

“He's singing” Jesse said quietly after a moment.

“Of course he is” Jack said, sounding pained, taking a knee, listening closely as his words were to slurred to figure out what he was singing at first.

“ _..Please...don't take...my sunshine..away”_

Fareeha gasped covering her mouth when she heard it, brow furrowing.

“I'm sorry - I- it hadn't really set in that this - that Reaper is Uncle Gabe” she said voice trembling, “But .. but Gabe used to sing that to me when I was small... when I was sick or or when you were on a mission” she whined looking to Ana, “It's really him isn't it?”

Ana pet her knee gently as she replied with a nod.

“He used to sing this to me too” Jesse said carefully, “though he never needed much prompting to start singing” he said still holding Hanzo to his side.

“Why don't you take a photo, Jackie?” a faint growl stopped their reminiscing as Reaper glared up at Jack, his body still not fully responding enough for him to lift his head more than a fraction, though his arm tightened around Sombra a little as he tried to get a look around, tensing slowly, building up the energy to fight. “Widow..?”

“She got away” he replied carefully.

“Good” he growled faintly, the tips of his fingers melted into shadows, only for a brief moment. Apparently he couldn't wraith while still so heavily affected by Ana's sleep dart. The realisation made him sag.

“What do you want, Jack?” he asked, suddenly sounding just so tired, resigned, like he finally accepted he wasn't fighting his way out of this.

“I want to help you, Gabriel,” he said carefully, “and we had to stop you from hunting down any more Overwatch Agents, how could you Gabe? They were our friends” he asked.

“You still don't get it do you? Poor Morrison” he sneered, “Still too blind to see what's going on”

“Then _tell me_ , Gabe, _help me understand”_ he urged.

“I _tried_!” Gabriel growled back, “Jesus, Jack, I tried so hard but you never _listened_ ”

“I'm _sorry_ , Gabriel, I am so sorry, but please, I am listening now”

Gabriel glared at him, leaning closer.

“It's too late, Jack,” he growled quietly, “I have nothing to say to you” he sneered turning away from him as much as he was able, turning his back to as many of them as he was able, quietly crooning a song to Sombra again.

When Talon had first put Sombra under his command they had both known the reason, Reaper would be easier to deal with if his pack feelings were dealt with, he would be less of a rogue lone element with something keeping him grounded. With Sombra, they hoped she might fall in line and actually work more for a pack than just acting in her own interests.

Both had scoffed at the idea.

“I'm over being a pack leader” he had huffed while Sombra folded her arms.

“Yeah? Well I've handled myself just fine without a pack, if you think I'm going to behave for you than you have another thing coming”

Neither of them could pin point a time when that had fallen through, or when feelings had changed. For Sombra it was seeing just how far Reaper would go to keep her safe. She had made a stupid mistake one mission, she had underestimated the numbers and was unable to throw her translocater to get to safety.

Reaper had appeared like a dark angel, dropping down from above, shielding her with his body before unleashing a death blossom. Even after all of the hell she had put him through on the daily he'd come to her rescue.

No one had ever risked themselves for her before. No one had ever really done anything for her before.

It definitely earned her loyalty, even if she called him every name she could think of while she picked shots from his flesh to help speed up his regeneration. From then on they both knew the other would have their back.

For Reaper.. well he would never admit to how quickly he had taken to having a pack again. Or how it made him feel like himself again, human again. Widow and Sombra had been his new start, his new pack. He didn't think he could take losing that again.

Perhaps it was a blessing when Ana darted him again. He hissed, casting a glare at her over his shoulder.

“Sorry Gabe, we're landing soon” she explained.

He didn't answer her, he didn't fight the dart, he let silence seep into his mind so that he didn't have to ache over his thoughts any longer.

When they landed Jesse wasted no time in scooping Hanzo up in his arms, whisking him off to the medbay for Angela to work her magic. Hanzo had complained with an “I can walk, Jesse” (which he wasn't entirely sure was true) to which he replied with an affectionate grin (that seemed a little too forced) “I'm sure you can, sweet heart, I just wanna hold you”

Angela had insisted on keeping Hanzo in the medbay that night, hooked up to monitors and an IV to make sure he was back on his feet as soon as possible. She had been reluctant to let Jesse stay this time but he had won her over with his puppy eyes and a promise to let her know if Hanzo's condition changed.

Now they lay together, Jesse's arms around his waist and face nuzzled up against his stomach while Hanzo played with his hair idoly. Hanzo's tired gaze rest on the bright red and blue of Jesse's serape and Jack's jacket that hung over the back of a nearby chair. He was almost asleep when he felt Jesse tremble, holding him just a little tighter and turning his face to hide against his flesh.

“...Jesse?” he asked softly, stroking his hair, “Jesse, what is it? Talk to me” he murmured looking down at him when he hiccuped quietly.

“It's just.. it's been an emotional day” he keened, “I thought I'd lost you, _Gabe_ , I was ready to get into a fist fight with Jack, God, babe, _I thought I lost you”_ he choked, his trembling worsening as he tried to hold back.

“Shh, hey, it's okay, you didn't lose me” he soothed, “I'm right here, you have me”

“You can't do that to me” he whined, “You cant..”

“...Jesse I didn't get shot on purpose” he frowned confused, “We do dangerous work, injuries happen”

“Not that” he said still hiding his face against his stomach, “You can't send your dragons with a message of love and goodbyes. Your first 'I love you' doesn't get to be your last, damn it” he shuddered.

“I-” he started confused, he hadn't sent the dragons? His dragons would never lower themselves to act as messengers. He had wished he could pass the message to Angela though.. maybe the dragons had taken it upon themselves to get Jesse.

“Jesse,” he murmured, cupping his face, stroking the scruff of his face with his thumbs as he coaxed him to look up, “Jesse, I love you, listen to me” he murmured, “I love you, I love you” he repeated over and over until watery eyes met his, “I love you, I'm sorry that I scared you, I love you”

“I love you too” he whimpered, holding him tightly.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car rides and ferret dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This part is pretty boring, sorry, it's all set up for more interesting things thooo. Maybe even a calm before the storm?))

Hanzo held his shirt up with his chin, frowning at himself in the mirror. He poked his stomach for good measure before turning to the side.

Flat and firm and completely normal.

His nausea and dizziness had lasted three days and then just stopped suddenly. Angela put it down to a stomach bug and discharged him when she was confident he was on the mend. Jesse had stayed with him the whole time, leaving only for a short time to attend the mission debrief before returning straight back to Hanzo's bedside. Ignoring Angela's warning that stomach bugs could be highly contagious.

It was just a stomach bug.

He _knew_ he wasn't pregnant. He _couldn't_ be.

So why was he still entertaining the idea?

It was impossible.

The more he thought about it the more his mind flip flopped between widely varying emotions. Sometimes he thought about it almost wistfully, the thought of a child with Jesse's floppy hair, his eyes, his smile, imagining what Jesse would be like as dad. It filled him with warmth.

On the flip side however, it filled him with dread.

A child would out him obviously and that was his greatest fear, he'd remember the things he had seen when he was young but his mind would place him in place of the omega in his memory. He had always thought the omega's of the clan members looked like doves with their wings clipped, perched around to look nice but unable to leave. Their purpose was only to look pretty and please their alpha. A sign of standing. Like property. The higher standings of the clan had all been alphas, betas were welcome but could never climb.

Omegas though? Omegas were for breeding and making their alpha look good.

He would not be kept, he would not be something to be claimed or shown off. He was not some caged bird, he was a dragon, strong and proud and free to fly as he wished. He belonged to no one.

Some reasonable part of his brain would try to point out that those things would not happen to him here. Angela was not treated ill. Genji would not allow anyone to mistreat him... Jesse would not..

The thought made him angry, pulling his shirt down with a hiss.

He did not need anyone to fight for him. That was such an _omega_ thing to think.

“You almost ready, Hanzo?” Jesse called from the room, “I'm starving out here”

“Coming” he replied, harsher than he had meant to though Jesse didn't seem put out by it. When Hanzo stepped out into their room Jesse was comfortable laying back on their bed flicking through his phone patiently. He smiled up at Hanzo when he heard him. “Ready, Sugar?” he asked warmly getting a nod in reply.

Hanzo wasn't sure he would ever get used to the sight of Jesse relaxing on their bed with his dragons curled up and around him like the worlds most spoiled cats. They had been warming up to him slowly as he insisted on bringing them left overs from meals when he could but after what had happened on the mission they were almost inseparable. Hanzo was almost a little put out by how they seemed to enjoy Jesse's company more than his at the moment.

It made sense, he supposed, they were to a degree, part of him and he didn't particularly like his own company right now either.

One of the dragons lay around his shoulders almost like a loose scarf, he propped himself up on his front paws so he could look at the phone screen too. The other had curled up over his stomach, head resting on his chest and appeared to be dozing.

“Alright boys, you gotta let me up” Jesse murmured trying to coax them off of him.

It was cute how much respect Jesse had for them pair, often Hanzo would have to rescue him as he refused to pick them up or shoo them. 'They are _Dragons_ , Hanzo' he had said the first time Hanzo had told him to just shove them.

He rolled his eyes a little when they just seemed to cuddle closer.

“Stop being brats” Hanzo said as he lifted the first dragon from his shoulders, the feisty one mouthed at his arm unhappily, huffing when he was dumped on the floor. The affectionate one tried to win him over with a cute look but Hanzo just covered his face with his hand and shoved him over gently, rolling him onto his back when he flopped onto the bed.

Jesse hopped to his feet quickly to save himself from becoming trapped again.

“They are dragons” he repeated, always surprised at how Hanzo would treat them like cats or ferrets.

“When they act like dragons I treat them like dragons, when they act like brats I treat them as such” he shrugged.

“It's surreal... I can't mentally connect these two with the dragons I've seen during fights” he admitted. Hanzo nod a little in agreement.

“Don't think about it to hard, lets get lunch” Hanzo murmured.

“Great, I'm hungry enough to eat you” he grinned wrapping his arms around Hanzo from behind and nuzzling against his neck playfully.

He couldn't help but chuckle, patting his hat. “Your beard tickles” Hanzo scolded without any real irritation, trying to his best to walk with the giant oaf hanging off him. “I thought you were hungry, you're holding us up” he pointed out.

“Just getting my hugs in before I have to go babysit” he replied with a huff.

Jesse was on Sombra watch after lunch and he wasn't best pleased about it.

Their base did not have the facilities to keep prisoners but Winston, Torbjorn, Symmetra and Lucio had pulled together to develop two rooms in ways that would hold them. The rooms were actually located close to Hanzo's old room so he would occasionally call in and pick up things to move into this and Jesse's shared room when he walked Jesse to his shift.

Reaper's room had bars that Lucio had rigged up to a sound system which played a special beat he had created. You couldn't hear it without getting super close to the bars but the frequency stopped Reaper from being able to wraith out of the room. He could wraith all he wanted inside but he could not pass the bars.

Sombra's room was divided by strong, thick, clear plastic and everything remotely techy had been removed. There was a television on the outside that she could watch but it was mostly in the control of whom ever was watching her at the time.

They were not under human surveillance 24/7, Athena watched them night and day but they had all been given shifts to sit with them. Hanzo thought it was more to do with keeping them company than actually watching them.

Apparently Hanzo, Lucio and Fareeha were the only ones that Gabriel would talk with. Anyone else and he would either float around in wraith form, glaring with red eyes, sit with his back to them or, in the case of Jack and Ana, he would stay in the bathroom until they had gone.

Sombra liked to annoy people as much as she could. On one occasion Jesse had gotten too close to the food space in her plastic wall and she had hacked his phone. The few seconds she had had a connection with it had been enough to set it off playing an obnoxiously loud siren while also locking it so Jesse couldn't do anything about it.

His revenge had been to put a Disney marathon on her TV, leaving it all day and night. “Because you're like, twelve or something, kids love Disney”

Hanzo had already spent the morning with Reaper. He had taken a travel sized chess set and sat down beside the bars. The mercenary had stared for a moment before settling down across from him where he could reach through to move his pieces.

He was surprised to find he wasn't afraid of the alpha any more and it was due to more than the fact he was securely behind bars and could not harm him. It was just a feeling, he _knew_ that even if the bars were not holding him back Gabriel would not harm him, a strange feeling of safety that felt out of place and strange. Especially considering who the feeling was coming from.

They spoke quietly, choosing words carefully in case someone was listening in. Somehow able to understand each other by what they said between the lines, keeping certain conversations as cryptic as possible.

Their conversation that morning had been a very veiled conversation were Gabriel told him he should get a test, that Angela didn't know he was omega so there was no chance she would be looking at pregnancy as a reason for his sickness. She could have missed it.

It felt strange having this conversation with him, he had considered confiding in Genji but he was sure his brother would make him go to Angela, to tell her everything and he knew he couldn't. A shiver of dread just at the thought had Jesse putting an arm around his shoulders.

“You cold?” he asked.

“No, just a shudder” he said lightly.

“Someone walking over your grave, love?” Lena asked as she passed the salt across the table to Jesse.

“What?” he asked confused, only for her to wave it off as a silly saying.

He pouted a little, why did they all have such stupid idioms? He poked his food, sitting silently, lost in his thoughts while the others talked happily amongst themselves. His conversation with Reaper had him questioning himself. How could he be _really_ sure? He had spoke to Genji with concerns that his implant was failing, what if his concerns had not been entirely baseless?

What really frightened him was the thought that if his implant was failing, was everything between Jesse and himself just a result of his omega instincts trying to secure the only available alpha in the area?

He glanced up at Jesse.

His heart skipped a beat.

No. He may not trust himself on matters of the heart usually but with Jesse? His feelings for him were far too strong to not be real, to not be his own.

..Right?

“I can drive you guys into town if you like?” Lena's voice broke him out of his thoughts, she was talking to Mei and Satya.

“Are you sure you don't mind? I'd hate to be a bother” Mei replied.

“It'd be my pleasure” she smiled back, “I've been meaning to pick up some supplies anyway”

“May I join you?” Hanzo asked before he had really thought about it, “Some fresh air would be nice” he added quickly.

“Of course! The more the merrier” Mei said cheerfully.

He refused to have this conversation with himself again, he would find out for sure and put his stupid insecurities to rest.

The ride into town was already long but it felt like a small eternity with how much Mei and Lena talked, the pair chatting away to each other constantly. At least it made it hard for him to get stuck in his head again, glancing to Satya it seemed like at least she was suffering with him. When the pair sitting upfront began to sing they shared a glance and both smiled faintly, understanding passing between them. United in their mutual suffering.

Satya and Hanzo were quick to split from the other two on arrival, promising to meet up again at a certain time while making sure everyone had their phones. Satya didn't seem that interested in shopping, she had just wanted some fresh air and to see the area before she was due to return home.

Hanzo only needed to go to one store really and he had promised to pick up a few snacks for Jesse. He was thankful Jesse had asked were the others had heard, it gave him the excuse he needed to separate from Satya, telling her he would only be a moment.

He had found everything on the list, even texted Jesse asking him if he knew what snacks Gabriel would like.

:Reese's, Sombra wants you to get her popcorn for her movie marathon:

:Does she though? Or do you think it would be funny?:

:I think it would be funny:

:Ask her if she wants something, be a nice big brother: he text back as he grabbed a mixed bag of Reese's.

:M&Ms and the Frozen soundtrack: Hanzo rolled his eyes, adding M&Ms to the basket.

:Jesse:

:Fine, just the M&Ms, she told me to say Hi, btw:

:Did she?:

:No, she told me to go fuck myself: he scoffed and rolled his eyes, :my Disney experience does not seem to be making her the happiest child on Earth:

Hanzo stopped replying for now, heading to the pharmacy section of the store, he didn't want to linger so long that Satya came looking for him.

He scowled faintly, scanning the shelves, why was everything set out so oddly? He was starting to get anxious about being caught out when he finally spotted the tests, he'd barely got his fingers on the box when he heard it.

Mei's cheerful voice calling his name.

The box was quickly shoved under the pile of snacks as the scientist cheerfully rounded the corner. “Look what Lena and I found!” she announced holding out a fat blue dragon plush, “Are you okay?” she asked confused by his startled expression.

“You startled me” he settled on poking the plush curiously, “Cute”

“It's adorable! We found a green one for Genji too” she said happily.

“You got it for me?” he asked surprised.

“Of course! Who else?” she giggled, “What are you looking for?” she asked looking over the shelves.

“Thank you... oh I- vitamins” he stumbled, “and travel sickness tablets” he thought quickly.

“You're not going to find those in this isle, I'll help you find them though!” she said brightly, wandering off, hugging the fat little dragon close. Hanzo let out a sigh before following after her, rubbing his face.

Keeping secrets was easier before he had friends.

With vitamins and sickness pills he didn't need acquired he managed to talk Mei into waiting with Satya to let her know he wouldn't be long.

Lena blinked past him as he was packing his bag, giving him another fright, he was moments away from using the fat green dragon in her arms to smack her. His poor nerves.

Luckily the rest of the trip was much less stress and much more enjoyable. Satya seemed to be enjoying looking at the sights while Mei and Lena jumped from shop to shop and place to place too excited to hold still, Lena even made them all stand for a group selfie, which Hanzo only agreed to so that they would stop asking.

They were on their way back to the car when Hanzo paused, spotting something in the window of a very an old toy shop. He hesitated before requesting Satya's thoughts before buying it as a gift.

He actually did start feeling ill again on the drive home, Mei commented about the fact it was lucky he had remembered the travel pills while he took two and then sat back with his window cracked open slightly.

He was still feeling ill when they arrived back at base so he quickly excused himself and returned to his room, dropping his bags at the bottom of the bed before ducking into the bathroom to throw up. He had never been travel sick in his life, maybe he had pushed himself too hard after just recovering from his stomach virus?

_Or maybe you're pregnant._

His mind sang at him unhelpfully.

He was vaguely aware of the dragons razing the plastic bags outside but he didn't have the thoughts to care about that right then. It was only when he heard the room door open and a greeting of “Well howdy, boys, thanks for the mess” that he realised his mistake. His stomach lurched as he hurried to his feet and out the door.

The dragons had emptied the contents of his shopping bags and were in the process of getting themselves tangled up in them.

Jesse had started to clean up.

Hanzo saw what was in his hand and gripped the door to steady himself.

“...Babe?” Jesse asked carefully.

He held up the pregnancy test.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons and pretty much everyone has feelings?
> 
> (Gonna be an important note at the bottom here so please read thanks <3)

Time stopped around him. He felt his heart still in his chest.

Jesse stared at him, confused and waiting for an explanation.

This was his chance to come clean.

His mouth opened but he couldn't get the words to come out. Years of survival instincts stopped him from sharing his secret. Thoughts of caged birds and caged dragons killed the words in his throat.

“Hanzo?” Jesse asked again waiting for an explanation.

The words came out before he'd even realised he had thought them.

“It's for Hana” his stomach lurched again, from nausea and guilt, “You can't say anything, no-one is supposed to know”

“What?! No way, I can't believe it, what?” Jesse asked looking at the box again, “Are you serious?”

“No, I'm joking” he growled a little gripping the doorway as dizziness made his head spin.

“Are you okay, Han?” he asked, instantly concerned, hurrying over to stroke his back and urge him to sit on the bed, “Are you sick again?”

“I think just travel sickness” he replied, “I'll be fine in a minute or two”

“Okay, just take it easy, alright?” Jesse soothed, stroking his hair before looking around and gathering Hanzo's shopping together for him as the dragons happily played in the bags. “I can't believe it... Hana?” he thought out loud, “How did that happen?”

“I didn't ask details” Hanzo huffed laying back and covering his eyes.

Jesse grumbled a little, poking one of the dragons as he cleaned up, making him flip and spin in surprise.

“Your snacks are there” Hanzo said waving a hand in his general direction while he waited for his dizziness to leave.

“Thanks, babe, you spoil me” he replied, picking out the things meant for him and putting them away before he climbed onto the bed beside Hanzo to cuddle him into feeling better. It worked somewhat, Hanzo found Jesse's presence calming enough that it soothed his frayed nerves and made him relax. And his occasional whisper of 'healing hugs' made him laugh faintly.

They talked quietly about their separate days, Jesse telling him about how annoying Sombra had been while Hanzo challenged him that she couldn't be more annoying than Mei and Lena's sing a long car ride.

They talked about the possibility of the pair of them visiting town together and making it a proper date.

The test would have to wait, Hanzo was too tired and too comfortable now to move and Jesse was in a particularly cuddly mood that he really couldn't bring himself to excuse himself from. He had never thought he would enjoy being held like this but he adored the way Jesse would wrap around him like the worlds warmest blanket.

During breakfast the next day Hanzo found himself kicking Jesse under the table more often than not. The cowboy kept staring at Hana and sometimes casting a suspicious look over at Lucio. The pair had become good friends almost immediately on meeting each other but he hadn't noticed anything that made him believe they were more than that.

If they noticed they didn't say anything though Hanzo scolded Jesse for it later.

Mei presented Genji with his dragon plush when he joined them for breakfast, if his excited Japanese was any indication, he seemed to like it. He hugged it tight then hugged Mei, squishing his mask against her face before whispering “Imagine I'm kissing you”

He laughed when she pointed out the blue dragon too, sitting the green one beside it on the couch.

Conversation had moved on to a different topic when Hana pointed over Genji's shoulder into the connected living space.

“Uh.. Genj?” she said carefully.

Genji looked up at his name then turned in his seat as there was a faint thump behind him.

His dragon had decided to make an appearance, wrapping itself around the green plush and chewing on it's ear, growling quietly.

“No, hey!” Genji yelped hopping over to split them up, “That's your new brother, be nice” he scolded. His dragon grumbled at him for lifting the plush away from him, climbing up his leg and up onto his shoulder before his attention was caught by something back at the breakfast table. “Oh no, everyone hold on to your belongings” Genji warned a second before his dragon threw itself from his shoulder, landing heavily with a huff.

“Oh no” Hanzo rolled his eyes, feeling the dragon jumping at his scarf before giving up and using Jesse's serape to climb up to shoulder height again.

“So.. I have some news that may surprise you” Genji said picking his dragon up in time to rescue Jesse's hat, hands under it's shoulders. “I have a dragon, yes, I know, shocking brand new information, and sometimes he looks like this” the dragon stuck his tongue out. “And sometimes he bleps” Genji added.

“How have you managed to keep him hidden this long?” Hana asked as Angela tickled his belly making him wiggle and kick and wrap his tail around her arm.

“He's only really been showing up like this again recently so it was never an issue before” Genji shrugged, dumping the wiggling dragon in to Angela's arms where she could continue to pet him.

“Do your dragons look like this too?” Hana asked excitedly looking to Hanzo.

“Yes but mine are marginally better behaved and stay when I ask them to” he mused, watching as the dragon settled happily with Angela's attention, laying on his back with his head on her arm, watching everyone else while upside down.

“He's adorable, I bet they're all so cute” Lena smiled, itching to pet him too.

“You'll probably see him around more now I guess” Genji said rubbing his neck, “No reason to hide him any more right? Just a warning that dragons like shiny things though” which led into Jesse telling them about Hanzo's dragons and how he had first met them when they tried to steal his belt and lighter.

After breakfast Hanzo and Jesse spent the day together, Hanzo insisted on calling to see Gabriel and Sombra to drop of their snacks. Jesse waited outside by the door when Hanzo went to see Gabe as the other wouldn't speak if he was there.

Gabriel seemed miserable when he entered. He was just listless. Bored. Pacing slowly. He did brighten a little when he realised it was Hanzo who had came to visit, coming to the bars.

“Well?” he asked and Hanzo couldn't help but smile faintly.

“I bought a test but I haven't used it yet, Jesse has been with me all day” he replied quietly, rustling the bag of snacks obnoxiously to try and cover his voice if anyone else was listening. “Here, I picked these up for you” he handed them through the bars getting a curious head tilt for it. “I picked this up for Sombra” he held up a really old gameboy, the gift he had bought from the old toy store. “I thought it might give her something to do and it's not like she can hack it” he shrugged as Gabriel looked it over.

“Pretty sure that's older than Reinhardt” he mused, “but I actually do think she'll like it” he said carefully “...How is she?”

“Feisty” he said lightly, “Some of the insults she throws at Jesse are impressive. She's fine though, frustrated obviously, no one likes being cooped up... I'm sorry, I can't stay.. I'll be back tomorrow though, maybe I can beat you at chess finally”

“Heh, good luck” he smirked, “...thanks” he added as an after thought, half wraithing to his bed.

Sombra, on the other hand, was completely restless. Where Reaper had been moving listlessly she had started hissing and snapping angrily as soon as he had showed up. Her attention turned mostly to Jesse and the pair ended up arguing with each other in Spanish. It made Hanzo dizzy so he just pushed the M&Ms in for her and then loudly announced he'd got her something.

“What am I supposed to do with that? Its from the stone age” she sneered.

“Well if you don't want it I'm sure Hana will like it” he shrugged,

“No, give it, I need something to keep my brain from rotting” she growled, wiggling her fingers expectantly. Hanzo rolled his eyes a little as he handed it over watch her as she looked it over, he handed her a pouch that had came with it including a random assortment of games.

“Thanks” she said reluctantly, glancing up at him suspiciously, “So...how's Gabe?”

“He's okay, I think he might be starting to pine a little?” he admitted.

“Empty nesting more like” she said focusing on the handheld console.

“What's that?” Hanzo asked with a frown.

“It's usually when kids leave home,”Jesse explained, “Gabriel has always been very invested in pack and family, we probably should have realised this would be a possibility”

“Yeah, you probably should have” she snapped throwing herself back onto her bed. “We done?”

“Yeah, we're done” Jesse grumbled, “We've got better things to do today than listen to you”

She mimicked him in a mocking voice before throwing him the bird, “Bye than” she said poking through the games and all but ignoring them as they left.

“That was nice of you” Jesse said slipping an arm around him while Hanzo just shrugged a little.

“You're good to my little brother, I should return the favour with your little sister” he teased.

Other than their usual training and weapon maintenance the pair spent the rest of the day being lazy together, joining the rest of the team for a movie later in the day.

It wasn't until the next day he was finally able to use the test.

Jesse had talked him into letting the dragons join them for breakfast seen as the team already knew about them and it was hard to regret the decision when they seemed so excited to have more space to explore. Much like Genji's dragon his pair tackled the plush dragon, rolling around with it on the floor before skittering off to chase something shiny.

The affectionate one was pleased to find that there were many people willing to give him head scritches out here and they were both very excited for all the food the team tried to sneak them.

“You are all going to make them fat” Hanzo frowned when Mei offered them some toast.

They seemed happy though so he left them to explore as they wished.

He walked with Jesse to Sombra's room, kissed him with a distracted “See you later” and then hurried to his old room where he could finally have some privacy.

After spending so much time on his own it surprised him how quickly he had taken to spending so much time with others after he and Jesse had got together.

He really hadn't enjoyed being around people before.. perhaps he was starting to get sucked into this pack thing.

Well... no point in waiting any longer.. if he waited too long some one was bound to come looking for him and he would really rather avoid dealing with that again. He was surprised when his dragons showed up, appearing in their larger, spirit forms, picking up on his concern.

“ _It's okay”_ he murmured resting his head against one of theirs while the other nuzzled under his arm. _“...What ever happens, we'll be okay”_

–

“You are being a child, Gabriel Reyes” Jack rubbed his brow, “Can you stop that and just... talk to me? Please” he asked watching as Gabriel wraithed once again, glaring at him, bright red eyes staring like the worlds angriest rain cloud.

He would only stop to regenerate every now and then but he wouldn't answer. Just silently judging.

“Alright. Fine. Just _listen_ to me for a moment then” he growled, carefully removing his visor and mask. The gesture did at least seem to get Gabriel's attention.

“You _need_ to talk to me, I can't protect you if you don't give me _something._ This new Overwatch is being watched very closely and they're already putting pressure on me to _deal with you._ You need to tell me what you know so I can persuade them.... Gabe they want you _dead_ , they will _kill you_ ” he pleaded.

He moved as smoke, reforming right up against the bars.

“I invite them to _try_ ” he growled.

“What about Sombra?” Jack growled back, “You may be able to regenerate but she _can't”_

“If anyone even tries-” he snarled, gripping the bars and getting right in Jacks face, his anger was almost palpable, sucking the warmth from the room, “Jack, I swear if you let anything happen to her I will end you but first I'll let you watch as I take away everyone you have ever cared about. You'll get to experience this pain before I kill you” he promised, his voice low and quiet with cold fury.

“Oh shut up, Gabriel” he sighed, “I won't let them take her but you need to help me help _you”_

“Why?!” He snarled, “I told you I don't _want_ your help”

“Because I care about you Gabriel, you're my mate, we were supposed to be in this together”

Gabriel stared at him silently before laughing. “You're a cruel bastard, Jack” he hissed removing his own mask. His face was very much that of Gabe, Jack wasnt sure what else he had been expecting, though his flesh seemed to break down in spots only to reform again, his body tired from all of his wraithing earlier. “This is your fault, you can't leave a man to die then claim to care about him” he hissed, “You don't care about me, I doubt you ever did”

Jack took a moment to reply, his gaze softening faintly as he was finally able to look at his face. He had aged, salt and pepper hair suited him well. His heart ached and it took all of his resolve not to reach through the bar to touch him.

Instead he growled faintly, tugging the collar of his shirt down to show the faint scar, the mark Gabe had left on him to show they were a pair. “This meant something to me, Gabe, it _means_ something to me” he watched as Gabe pulled back faintly, trying not to catch his scent, as if he was afraid it would be his undoing. “For better and for worse, remember?”

That snapped Gabriel from his hesitance, making him snarl quietly.

“You don't get to say that to me” he growled in a hushed voice, “How dare you?” he pulled his own shirt forward, digging his fingers underneath before pulling out a chain. A pair of rings hanging from it. “You _threw_ it back in my face, _remember that?”_

“ _I made a mistake! I-”_

Gabriel turned from the door quickly, covering his face with his mask as he locked it back into place. While Jack turned to the door quickly.

Hanzo stood their looking surprised to find them both so close to the bars, instantly backing up a little.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..” he apologised as Jack clicked his mask back into place too.

“You didn't, I was just leaving” he said carefully, getting to his feet stiffly.

Hanzo stepped out of his way, letting the commander past before he glanced over to Reaper as he tucked something back into his shirt, looking up at Hanzo from where he was kneeling.

“...What's wrong?” Gabriel asked after a moment of watching Hanzo's attempt at a neutral face falter.

He wasn't sure what made him do it, what force made him move but Gabriel's word made his fragile hold on himself snap. Dropping to his knees in front of the bars and dropping his head against them with a thunk, seeking comfort.

“I did it” he said quietly while Gabriel reached through the bars and stroked his hair carefully.

“..and?” he asked just as quiet, switching from his snarling, angry alpha voice to his soothing, calming croon with surprising ease.

“I'm not. I knew I wasn't” he answered, voice shaking anyway. Gabe continued to stroke his hair, giving him a moment to get himself together.

“You didn't want to be” he said carefully.

“I know,” he replied weakly, “I don't know why I'm like this... this was the best outcome.. I didn't want..” he shuddered, “I don't know what I want” he breathed with a faint whimper.

“It comes with the territory when you keep a secret like yours. It's a prison” Gabriel murmured softly, “It's hard. I don't know your situation, but I know you have your reasons. I can only make comments on what I have witnessed and Hanzo, every single person I have met in similar situations to you, every one of them became much happier when they broke down their bars. Maybe it's time you consider giving yourself a little freedom?”

Hanzo shook his head a little, “I can't..”

“What are you so afraid of?” he asked.

What _wasn't_ he afraid of in this regard? if people knew his secret? He was afraid of them treating him differently, of being looked down on, being kept like something to display, like a novelty, a _thing._ He was afraid of himself, of how he would change. He was afraid of how his friends would see him, he was afraid of how strangers would treat him.

“ _Everything”_ he replied after a long moment.

“...Hey. Hanzo?” a hushed voice caught his attention from the doorway making him look over quickly. Heart racing, just his luck to be caught this vulnerable, seeking comfort from the man who had kept him away from his team no less.

“...Yes, Hana?” he asked trying to steady his voice.

“..Can I um, have a word with you when you're done here?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry to the people who got excited for McBaby, I never thought the response would be so overwhelmingly positive but McBaby was never part of this story. I hope no one thinks it was a cheap tactic or meaningless waste of time or just a McGuffin to get Reaper to lower his guard. It's purpose was to make Hanzo really seriously consider what he wants.
> 
> I very almost changed the plot because of how positive everyone has been but I really couldn't do that on good conscience. I'm not comfortable dropping something like that into a fic without prior warnings so that people who dislike it don't have to get invested in a story just to stumble across something that makes them uncomfortable. 
> 
> HOWEVER, don't be too glum. I am very seriously considering writing a follow up fic once this one is done for all of the people who have been so supportive and lovely and made me imagine this cuteness. I don't know what the plot will be but there will be mcbaby and proper tags and ReaperGrandpa and fluff and all those nice things.
> 
> Thank you all for being so amazing, your comments make my day and motivate me to write <3
> 
> I hope you all continue to enjoy <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impromptu dance party and family bonding? (I'm really good at these >.>)
> 
> ((I deleted this briefly as I realised I had forgotten to include something, I reuploaded it unchanged, I'll work the missing part into the next chapter))

Sometime during 'The Little Mermaid' Jesse received a text. He wasn't entirely sure why he continued with the ridiculous Disney marathon, especially considering Sombra was too focused on the Gameboy to even insult him any more never mind complain about Disney.

:Hana just messaged me, said it was negative, I'm glad we can pretend this never happened:

:That's good: he replied after a long moment, really not sure what to say.

:Yeah: came the only reply from Hanzo, he was probably feeling really awkward about the whole situation.

:Sombra seems to really like the handheld: he replied after a moment but got no answer.

So instead he sat there thinking, tapping his phone on his knee. Whatever he was thinking about made him screw his face up enough to get Sombra's attention briefly.

“Don't hurt yourself” she said looking back at her game when he casually flipped her the bird.

“I gotta go do something real quick” he announced standing up, “I'll be back, do you want anything?” he paused by the door. She cast a glance up at him over the gameboy, looking then to the TV and back again.

“An end to my suffering” she dead-panned.

“Nah, no can do. Sorry not sorry” he said as he let the door close behind him.

–

Genji paused on his way to the fridge, looking over into the living area curiously. Hana and Lucio were playing some sort of dancing game, throwing down some playful banter.

“You might be an audio medic, Lu, but I am the Gaming Queen, I'm number one. Try not to cry when I dance all over your high score, okay?”

“You are on!” He laughed sitting back in the couch, “I'd love to see you try”

He was going to keep going, he really was, but when the music started he couldn't stop himself. He hopped over the couch with a shout of “Oh man, I love this song, you mind?” he asked falling into step beside Hana.

“Welcome player two!” she laughed as they easily fell into step together.

“Aw well that's just cheatin'” Lucio laughed, deciding to join them anyway, their challenge could wait until they weren't joined by a cool dancing cyborg ninja.

Jesse couldn't help but smile a little when he was greeted by the sight. Genji had always loved dancing, he remembered him trying to drag him into joining him a few times before the fall. It had been embarrassing but always hilarious considering Jesse was pretty sure he couldn't dance to save his life.

“You joining us, Cowboy?” Hana asked brightly.

“Darlin' I would but I'd knock ya'll on your asses with my moves” he grinned, amused.

“You think you're that good?” she laughed.

“He means he's that bad” Genji clarified, “He literally knocked me on my ass so many times when I tried to get him to play this with me”

“Sad but true” Jesse lamented with a sigh, “I suppose I can't have everything, I'll survive with my dashing good looks, sharp wit and irresistible charm”

“Are you trying to say I do not possess those things?” Genji asked.

“No, you're an outlier who is good at everything and makes me look bad”

“Sad but true” he replied, a smirk in his voice.

“You're also a little shit though” Jesse grinned.

“Also true” Genji agreed.

Jesse chuckled, folding his arms over the back of the couch as he watched them, waiting for the song to be almost finished before looking to Hana.

“Hana, honey, can I steal you for a minute?” he asked lightly.

“Sure, Jess” she said happily, focusing on the screen to make sure she didn't misstep even slightly, “let me just beat these two losers” she teased.

The song ended with Hana cheerfully punching the air, “Aw yeah, bow to your Queen, losers!” she joked.

“I demand a rematch, later, I really have to grab Angela's lunch. She's been in the lab all day” Genji said before putting a hand over his chest, “I cannot believe you have hurt me this way Hana, I was the Dance King”

“Sucks to be you, you just got dethroned” she teased following Jesse, “Brb!”

Jesse led her a little way down the hall, checking around to make sure no one was near before turning to her sombrely.

“...What's with the serious face, Cowman?” she asked carefully, frowning at the shift in mood, “everything okay?”

He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably as he tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. Waving a hand as he would start to speak only to stop and reconsider. Hana stared at him, confused and expectant.

What she didn't expect was to have a box of condoms unceremoniously thrust into her hands.

She stared for a moment before looking up at Jesse bristling furiously.

“Explain” she growled.

“Look, I'm not very good at this kinda thing, but you know Hanzo an' I both see you as family and I just want you to y'know.. be safe and stuff. You're an adult, you can do what you want. Have fun but... _safely_ ” he repeated, looking everywhere but at her, clearly embarrassed.

He interrupted her as she was about to speak, “Don't be mad at Hanzo either, it weren't his fault, his danger noodles emptied everything across the floor after he went shoppin' the other day” he explained “I found the test and he kinda had no choice but to tell me.”

“...What?”

–

Hana leant against the wall, waiting outside patiently while Hanzo mentally prepared himself to step outside and deal with what ever this was. He was pretty sure he knew what she wanted to talk about but he hoped he was wrong.

“How am I supposed to get out of this one?” he muttered sounding just so tired.

“Maybe you don't. Maybe you try some honesty, Hanzo, you might like how it feels” Gabe offered, “Put a stop to this particular mess of lies before it catches you out”

He sighed before carefully getting to his feet, “Thanks... see you soon” he murmured heading to the door and spotting Hana waiting for him, arms folded with a thoughtful and unimpressed expression.

“My old room's this way” he offered gesturing down the hall.

“Alright, lets go” she said simply.

Once inside she glared up at him, “So. You have some explaining to do” she said simply, “Don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about”

“..You've been speaking with Jesse?” he asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I wouldn't put it that way, honestly, I'd probably say it was one of the most awkward and uncomfortable moments of my life” She said tossing the box of condoms on the bed beside him. He groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

“Damn it, Jesse” he growled quietly, panic threatening to bubble up inside him, “What did you say?” he asked weakly, gaze flickering to the door as if he expected Jesse to burst in to confront him at any given moment.

“I played along, obviously” she waved a hand, “Yeah Jesse, I have been dumb, thanks, I really appreciate you looking out for me! It means a lot! I'm sorry I made you worry! Hey maybe if I do have kids I'll name them after you! Or maybe just a dog! El-oh-el” she groaned, “And he was so sincere and I'm actually kinda touched by that even though I had to lie” she said turning to him again.

“..Why did you?” Hanzo asked quietly, clearly surprised that she had taken that fall for him.

“Because, dummy, you _obviously_ have a reason for saying what you did and I wasn't about to throw you under the bus. I think I deserve an explanation for that” she said evenly, “And don't lie to me, Hanzo, I can't help if I don't know what's going on”

“Hana... thank you” he said faintly making her wave a hand.

“Anytime, what ever, we're family, don't make it weird” she huffed, “Start talking. Who was the test for?” she asked watching him. He bit his lip, looking up at her as she stared down waiting for his answer. “...You, right?” she asked eventually, voice softening.

“...Yeah” he admitted, voice weak, holding his knees with a white-knuckled grip.

“...So that makes you an-”

“An Omega. Yes” he ground out, body trembling, like he was ready for aggression or violence.

“Wow” she said after a moment, sitting beside him on the bed, “Who else knows? I'm guessing not Jesse?” she asked.

“He doesn't,” he confirmed, “Genji, of course and then Gabriel figured it out when we fought. That's it”

“Angela doesn't?” she asked frowning.

“No”

“So, what? you have an implant or something? Those are really nasty, Han, I thought maybe Ange was helping you hide it but implants are dangerous”

“Yeah, it's an implant” he said reaching up to feel it, “I know the risks”

“Do you though? I mean, how long have you had it” she asked leaning over, “Even the legit ones are only recommended for two years” she tugged down the collar of her shirt showing a little scar on her own shoulder. “Mine wasn't to hide anything,” she clarified, “Our Commander just didn't want a bunch of teens presenting during active duty so anyone who hadn't presented yet got a little implant that held it off a few years. Anyway, I can't even see a mark so you've clearly had yours longer than recommended”

Hanzo stared at her for a moment, totally caught off guard by her knowledge of the subject and the fact she didn't seem to care that he was an omega.

“You're taking this.. really well?” he said after a moment.

“...What do you mean?” she asked confused.

“I tell you I'm an Omega and you're more interested in the implant?” he asked.

“...Yeah? Why do you think I would care? I'm surprised I guess but it doesn't mean anything? You're still you. You're my pretty cool archer uncle, the only difference is now I know you're being a dumb ass about your health” she scolded “...I guess I'm curious _why_ you're hiding it..?” she said looking to him “but you don't have to tell me” she put a hand on his gently.

“Thank you..”

“If anything though, this totally makes me accept that if I present as omega I'll still be awesome” she teased, “I'm still holding out hope for alpha but I mean, my favourite person is a super cool omega so I can totally be an awesome omega too” she smiled when she saw the hint of a smile from Hanzo. “...and hey” she squeezed his hand, “Your secrets safe with me and I forgive you for the whole test thing”

“Thank you” he breathed, tensing briefly when she hugged him.

“I still think you need to at least tell Jesse and Angela though” she murmured, voice a little muffled by the hug when Hanzo returned the gesture. “..Love you, Han” she whispered softly, feeling his arms tighten around her a little more.

“Love you too, Hana” he replied soft as a breath.

He found he did quite like the feel of honesty.

–

“Jesse... please, I'm trying to sleep” he groaned. He had already turned his back on the cowboy to try and dissuade him but instead he had snuggled in close to spoon with him and continued nuzzling him, rubbing his face in his hair and against his face, neck, shoulders. “I know you enjoy scenting and usually I find it endearing” he grumbled, “but please, it's late, I'm tired, I want to sleep”

“Yeah, me too darlin' but it's really hard to fall asleep with you stinkin' of _Gabe”_ he grumbled.

“...What?” Hanzo asked carefully turning onto his back so he could look at Jesse, “What are you talking about?”

“I'm saying, Gabe has a strong scent and you've been spending a lot of time with him” he huffed nuzzling against his neck, “Which I have to admit... is starting to weird me out a bit”

“..Why?” he asked surprised, tugging on his hair to get him to stop so he could actually face him as they had this conversation.

“Well the guy did attack you and hold you against your will, he is a prisoner but you bring him gifts and visit him pretty much every day like you're best buddies. I've seen you go to him when you're looking all troubled and I guess that stings a bit too” he said propping his head on his hand to look down at him.

“Yeah, he did, he also realised I was injured and made sure I was safe, I could have died” he frowned “I thought you wanted us to get along? You said you'd like to work things out with him yourself, isn't it good that I'm trying to be on good terms with your father figure?”

“I guess” he pouted tugging at their blanket.

“And we're not supposed to treat them like prisoners” he reminded him, “And come on, Jesse, he's miserable, you said it yourself, he's empty nesting. I feel for him that's all”

“Fine, but what about the confiding in him or whatever, you go in there with all these thoughts troubling you and you come out with a clear mind. I should be the one you come to when you're troubled, it stings that you don't trust me”

“I trusted you about Hana” he said defensively, narrowing his eyes “You didn't really prove yourself with that, did you?”

“Aw, Han” he huffed running a hand through his hair in exasperation, “Come on that's different and you know it”

“How is that different? I confided in you, I asked you not to say anything” he grumbled back at him. He looked up at him, patting his cheek. “I love you and I trust you with my life when we're out on missions together. You have my back and I have yours, but I'm sorry I don't entirely trust you not to blab”

“So you confide in him?” he asked grumpily.

“We play chess, Jesse, it clears my head”

“I can play chess” he said finally lowering himself back down to the pillow while Hanzo rolled over to face him again.

“Can you?” he asked gently.

“Probably need a reminder but sure” he half shrugged.

“Would you like to play chess with me?” Hanzo smiled kissing his nose.

“Yeah.. tomorrow though” he rumbled putting his arms around Hanzo gently while Hanzo fidgeted closer, tucking his head under Jesse's chin and kissing his neck softly.

“Good night, Jesse”

“G'night, sweetheart”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Jesse-centric this time, danger noodles make an appearance. Sombra totally doesn't have feelings of any kind ever. Hana is clearly a ninja. Calm before the storm fluff, mostly? oh and Dad Gabe again

Jesse woke with a startled, protective growl. A sharp but brief pain at his shoulders woke him but it was the way Hanzo clung to him that had him at full alertness, his eyes barely needing the time to adjust as they seemed to almost glow for a moment. His dead eye ready to pin point the threat while he shifted in an attempt to cover Hanzo.

The movement brought lesser pinpricks across his back and Hanzo clung, if possible, even tighter to him. Jesse blinked slowly, carefully settling back down when he realised there was no threat, wrapping his arms around his trembling boyfriend.

Hanzo was having another nightmare, this one seemed particularly bad going by the severity of his trembling. He was murmuring in Japanese, whimpering.

“Son of a bitch” Jesse muttered rubbing his eyes, hissing a little as he shifted, upsetting the bleeding scratch marks Hanzo had woken him with. “Hey, it's okay” he murmured trying to sooth him, holding him close and stroking his hair.

“You're making me consider wearing a shirt for bed, babe” he murmured, keeping his voice at a soft croon, feeling Hanzo press impossibly close. He continued to stroke his back, humming to him softly until he slowly began to relax again.

Jesse was just starting to doze off when he heard it. His name, spoken quietly with a quiver that damn near broke his heart. Hanzo had never said his name in his sleep, when ever he had spoke before it had always been in Japanese.

“I'm right here, babe” he murmured, sighing faintly.

“Jesse... please, don't...” he hiccuped before returning to Japanese, speaking quickly in a broken voice.

“Hanzo,” he said softly, “Please, I don't know what you're saying” he leant back a little, getting a glimpse of Hanzo's face briefly before he had tucked himself up against Jesse again. He looked pained and Jesse ached to be able to do something.

“I wish you talked to me this much when you're awake” he spoke in low, calming tones, “and in a language I understand... it's been a long time since I had to learn Japanese, sweetheart, and I don't think I retained any of it” he sighed.

His voice seemed to be helping as he Hanzo's frightened and upset chatter quietened. His grip never slackened but he shifted enough to nuzzle up against Jesse's collar.

“I love you,” Jesse whispered, as if he was uttering a secret, “I love you so damn much I want to do my best by you but I feel like I'm failing at every turn. There's something you're not telling me, something on your mind that's making you have these nightmares, I just...” he shivered nuzzling against him, feeling miserable, “I wish you would talk to me”

Hanzo had stilled now, lulled into peaceful sleep by Jesse's voice even if he didn't know what was being said but Jesse couldn't fall back to sleep. He lay awake, holding Hanzo like he was the most precious thing, like he would break if he so much as looked at him wrong. Jesse was pretty sure Hanzo would have hated being coddled this way if he was awake but it gave him some comfort to feel him so close.

The way Hanzo had said his name, he hoped he never provoked that from him while awake. It broke his heart, he still felt shaken to his core. He wished he knew what Hanzo was asking him not to do so he could make sure he never even thought about doing it. He'd cut off his other hand rather than hurt Hanzo.

He knew sleep was beyond him now so instead he settled down and cuddled Hanzo close, breathing in his scent and aching over just how head over heels he was for this mysterious, amazing, beautiful, dragon man.

–

When Hanzo woke the first thing he was aware of was the fact he ached.

His jaw, his arms, his shoulders, his back.. pretty much everywhere except from maybe his legs. The second thing he realised was that he had a vice grip on Jesse, which would explain the aching muscles if he had been doing it a long time.

He winced when he moved, muscles and joints locked up, making his shoulders click when he moved.

“Morning darlin'” Jesse murmured, voice deep and rough from tiredness.

“Mm- Morning” Hanzo yawned stretching out his muscles then flopping onto his back as Jesse took advantage of being freed from his grip to stretch out and take a deep breath, “I was holding you pretty tightly..” Hanzo murmured rolling his shoulders, “Sorry”.

“It's alright, sugar, you can hold onto me as tight as you like” he purred playfully making Hanzo chuckle before Jesse rolled onto his stomach beside him, propping himself up on his arms. “You had nightmares again” he said softly, “they sounded really bad”

“I'm sorry” he sighed, “Did I keep you up long?”

“Nah, I mean, you settled down pretty quickly, I just couldn't fall asleep again” he shrugged a little.

“I'm sorry” he said again, reaching out to stroke his face, he froze though, looking his hands over when he noticed dried blood on his finger tips. He looked himself over before looking to Jesse questioningly, sitting up quickly.

“Oh, Jesse, I'm so sorry” he apologised, looking over the nasty scratches carefully.

“It's nothing, Hanzo, you didn't do it on purpose” he waved it off lightly, “I actually kinda like it under the right circumstances” he teased as Hanzo got up to go get a cloth to clean him up. “You don't gotta fuss, babe, they're just scratches” he called as Hanzo vanished into the bathroom.

“Nails are dirty and carry bacteria! I won't let you get an infection because of me being stupid” he called back returning with their mini first aid kit.

“Aw, Hanzo, this is gonna hurt more than they did in the first place” he huffed dropping his chin onto his folded arms as Hanzo straddled his waist.

“Once I've cleaned it up we can make out until you want to go to breakfast, if you hold still and let me work” he teased.

“Well, can't argue against that” he chuckled.

To his credit, Hanzo was as gentle as possible, kissing the back of Jesse's neck when the other hissed at the antiseptic spray, muttering “stings like a bitch” but otherwise Jesse held still. Hanzo taped some gauze pads over the little wounds, 'seems a little overkill' Jesse murmured but smiled a little when Hanzo kissed over the injuries delicately, hugged him and then pet his back.

“What are you doing?” Jesse asked softly, Hanzo murmured something in Japanese before moving to lay next to him again.

“Nothing, it's silly” he said lightly, nuzzling up to him a little.

“Yeah, about that-” he started only to pause when Hanzo pulled away from him a little, “What?”

“Are you using a voice on me?” he asked suspiciously.

“What? No? This is just my rough 'I'm damn tired' voice” he replied raising an eyebrow, “Why?”

“It doesn't matter” he said after a moment moving to nuzzle him again when Jesse turned his head out of the way.

“It matters to me” he said propping himself up on his elbow, “Hanzo, we need to talk” Hanzo sat up at that, everyone dreaded those four words.

“..About what?” he asked carefully.

“About _talking_ to each other, I feel like we don't really do it any more. We talk about our day and make plans but we don't talk about anything else. You used to confide in me and now that we're dating I feel like you're keeping things from me and I don't know why?” he said looking of to the side a little, uncomfortable with admitting it. “An' maybe your nightmares would be better if you talked about them-”

“Jesse, I don't remember them” Hanzo said carefully, “I can't help that”

“-or talked about what was on your mind, I get it, Hanzo, you know I do. It's hard to believe you're safe after being on the run so long, being alone with a bounty on your head. I used to get nightmares too, hell I think the only reason I haven't been having them since Gabe came back in the picture is because I've had you with me” he said earnestly, “Talking helps and I'm here to listen, alright?” he asked, “I love you and I want you to be able to talk to me about stuff, even things you think are silly or don't matter”

“Jesse..” he breathed watching him like he couldn't believe he was real. He combed a hand through his scruff affectionately “ _How are you so perfect?”_ he asked. Jesse's eyes lit up a little, he didn't understand the words but he seemed to understand they were said with love.

“You can't tell me in Japanese that's cheating” he said softly as Hanzo leant forward to kiss him softly.

“When Genji and I were small, if we hurt ourselves our mother used to perform what she called 'healing magic'” he explained taking a hold of Jesse's hand, “A kiss” he placed a kiss on his knuckles, “A hug” he brought the hand to his face, nuzzling it a little, “And a magic rub” he stroked his hand gently, looking down at it. “It's silly, but it always made us feel better” he explained.

“Haaanzooo, that's not silly at all that's adorable, ugh, Babe, my heart hurts” he chuckled leaning in to kiss him while Hanzo covered his face in embarrassment. “What about my voice?” he asked next, nuzzling up to him as Hanzo lowered himself under the onslaught of affection.

“I asked if you were using a voice because..” he trailed of as a fresh wave of pink coloured his cheeks before he hid his face again.

“Because?” Jesse nudged, looking down at him expectantly.

“Because I like it, okay? You're voice sounds really nice this morning” he huffed.

“You like my rough voice, huh?” he asked putting his hand on the bed at Hanzo's other side and leaning down to kiss and nip along his ear lobe. He lowered his voice a fraction more as he half purred half growled “What about now?” he asked.

Hanzo gasped in surprise as an excited thrill buzzed up his spine making him arch a little. He slapped Jesse's shoulder when he laughed.

“That was a voice!” he accused.

“Yeah, yeah I maybe touched on a voice a little bit” he said flashing him a playful grin, “Just testing it out, you know, for science” he said half laying on Hanzo now, his arms folded over the archers chest with his chin propped on them.

“And what did you learn? For science?” he asked.

“I learned that I _really_ like our chemistry and sometime when I am not dog tired we're gonna do a whole lot more science together” he grinned.

“Better be ready to take notes then” he hummed making Jesse tilt his head a little in confusion.

“Notes?”

“It's only science if you write it down” Hanzo's sage nod made Jesse snort. They lay together just like that, Hanzo stroking Jesse's hair as they both just relaxed, no where to go, no rush. They could stay like this until hunger forced them to get food. Hanzo thought Jesse might have been dozing but the cowboy spoke up after a moment.

“Are you sure you don't remember anything from your dreams?” he asked quietly.

“I'm sorry, I don't” Hanzo replied, easing out a tangle in Jesse's hair.

“Maybe we should ask Lucio if he can recommend some music that might help” he murmured, “Whatever you're dreaming about seems pretty upsetting. Last night it sounded like I was hurting you somehow, it was horrible, about broke my heart hearing you like that. I never want to hear you say my name like that” he said glancing up at him.

“We can speak to Lucio later” he murmured cupping his face and kissing his forehead.

“I'd never hurt you, Hanzo, you know that right?” he asked softly looking up at him with big, brown, sad eyes.

“I know that” Hanzo replied softly, sincerely, truly believing it.

For the most part.

There was still that voice in his mind, whispering conspiringly. _Do you? Do you know it? What about when he finds out you're an omega?_ It said reminding him of when he had first presented, the disgust from his father, the sneering, jokes and jibes of the clan.

 _Jesse's not like that._ He argued, thinking of Hana instead. _My Overwatch family are not like the clan._

“You're thinking again” Jesse said carefully, watching him.

“My mind runs away with me sometimes” still running a hand through his hair, “we should probably get up”

“Probably” Jesse agreed but made no attempt to move, he just yawned and stayed resting on Hanzo's chest. It was only when his stomach growled with hunger that he sighed and started to get up.

It was almost dinner time when they finally got to the communal area. Angela stood in the kitchen preparing food, Genji helped by cutting veggies. They were chatting together, though it sounded more like Genji was teasing the doctor.

“A world class surgeon and she cuts her finger preparing veggies, how embarrassing” Angela ignored him in favour of greeting the pair as they entered. The only other person there was Hana, sitting cross legged on the floor with all three dragons.

“Like this, Ame” she said sticking her tongue out at one of Hanzo's dragons. He tilted his head to the side and she picked up Genji's dragon, who had been swatting at Ame's tail. He chirped in surprise, hanging from her hands. She stuck her tongue out at him making him blep back at her. “Like this” she turned him to face the blue dragon.

“...Hana, what are you doing?” Hanzo asked.

“Trying to teach the noodles tricks, watch” she, placed the green dragon down again, snapping her fingers above his head to get his attention on her hand. “Spin” she said twirling her finger. He watched her hand move, turning his head around until he flopped over.

“...They'll get it eventually... maybe?” she said with a shrug.

“How did you know his name?” he asked, smiling when his second dragon decided to climb Jesse. He liked being tall which meant Jesse was one of his favourite perches.

“I heard you talking to him, I don't know the other two though and Genji wont tell me” she said the last part loud enough for Genji to hear in the kitchen.

“Kizu” Hanzo said lightly.

“My anger noodle?” Jesse asked tickling under the dragons chin, “Kizu?” he asked to be sure, as the dragon mouthed his hand.

“Yes, and this one is Ame, I never really introduced them by name did I?” he frowned a little at himself, “I never really had to before though, Genji and I were the only ones to use their names.. and it's been a while” he said crouching down to pet Ame.

“They're terrible students, just so you know” Hana said leaning back a little.

“Naw, you kiddin'?” Jesse crouched down with them, “Up top, Ame” he said holding his palm up. The dragon perked, slapping his paw on his palm. “You just gotta give em what they like to get them to listen” he grinned when both Hana and Hanzo stared at him. As he showed off a few tricks.

“All those morning sneaking them breakfast paid off” he grinned ruffling the fur down Ame's back, “Good job, buddy”

“Why do they listen to you better than they listen to me?” Hanzo frowned, not really upset just curious.

“My southern charm is a dragons only weakness” he replied flashing a grin at Hanzo, throwing in a finger gun and wink for good measure. Hanzo rolled his eyes but Hana laughed.

“Unlike my dragons, I will not be performing tricks” he said scooping up Ame, “Not even for your breakfasts”

“Hey Ange, can I put the dance game on now?” Hana asked, “It's not fair to punish me because Genji can't control himself” she teased.

“It is not my fault I have music in my soul” Genji called back.

“Yes, Hana, we're almost done” Angela said nudging him amused.

“Sweeeeet, I still need to beat Lu's high score” she said hopping up, “Wanna show me your legendary moves?” she asked flashing Jesse a grin as he dropped onto the couch.

“Me? No no, I would hate to injure you with my terrible dancing” he shook his head as Hanzo sat next to him.

“Jesse James Amari Reyes McCree” Angela said incredulously, turning with a fist on her hip,while Jesse turned to look at her over the back of the couch with big eyes “You liar, you absolutely can dance!”

“Say whaaat?” Genji said leaning around her to stare at the cowboy, “No he can't he wiped me out a bunch of times when I tried to get him to play this”

“Maybe he's just bad at the game? But he can dance, I remember it was a base wide effort to prepare you for the Gala”

“Tell us more” Hana grinned resting her chin in her hands, kneeling on the couch to face her.

“Back when Overwatch was a much loved organisation our presence was often requested at balls and galas and parties” she waved a hand, “Usually it was some combination of Jack, Gabe, Ana, Rein and Torbjorn depending on availability” she said loading the dish into the oven and wiping her hands on her apron.

“Eventually though, they asked Jack and Gabe for Jesse and I specifically”

“They wanted to see Jack's prodigy and Gabe's pet project” Jesse huffed a little, “I didn't want to go, but I was still a brat back then”

“Anyway, Gabe overheard someone speak poorly of Jesse-” Jesse looked up at that, something he hadn't known, “so he made it a top priority to make sure Jesse could dance”

“..What did they say about me?” he asked frowning.

“I don't know, Jesse, no one wanted to ask” she said lightly, “I do remember that by the time the Gala came around you were well practised though. Gabe was really proud of you”

“You think? I gave him hell the whole time” he gave a half hearted laugh.

“Show me” Genji said holding a hand out to him.

“What?” the cowboy blinked.

“Show me, I've lived all these years believing you could not dance, I need to see the evidence”

“I aint dancin'” he shook his head, “I don't dance”

“Rude, and I thought our friendship meant something to you, I guess Hana is my bestfriend now” he sighed dramatically, “Hana is always ready to dance with me, right Hana?”

“Right!” she grinned flopping back to load up the game.

Eventually the room began to fill up with the other agents, some of them joining the game every so often while the rest sat around to watch. Jesse had gone quiet, thoughtful after Angela's story, one arm draped over Hanzo's shoulders while he tapped his knee with his metal hand.

He continued this way during dinner, only responding when conversation was directed at him, surprising everyone when he volunteered to take Gabriel and Sombra their meal.

“..I just wanna ask him about the Gala” he said quietly once he was alone with Hanzo, “Do you mind taking this to Sombra so I can speak to him?”

“Of course” he said gently.

–

“Knight cant move that way” Gabriel murmured softly as Lucio tried to make a wrong move.

“I thought it could move diagonally?” he asked.

“No, Knights can only move in a sort of 'L' shape, Bishops can move dia-” he stopped when the door opened, growling and wraithing away when he saw who stood there.

“Hey, Lucio, can you give us a minute?” Jesse asked holding the door open for him.

“Uh.. sure, I'll go check in on Sombra I guess?” he said glancing between them as he wandered out “Don't go moving the pieces!” Lucio warned before he left.

Jesse watched Gabe wraith for a minute, not speaking at all. He knew Gabe was tired, empty-nesting was another type of pining, he knew he couldn't keep up his wraithing for too long. Eventually Gabe realised what he was doing and just stopped, folding his arms with a sigh.

“I don't have anything to say to you” he growled.

“I wanted to ask you something” he said carefully.

“Tough, I don't -”

“You remember the Gala?”

“There were a lot of Galas, it was all bullshit pandering” he growled.

“The one where I had to learn to dance, Angela was just telling the story, she said that someone spoke ill of me and that's why you pushed me to learn. What did they say?”

“You think I remember?”

“I know you remember”

Gabriel growled, bristling. It didn't look like he was going to answer him. Jesse sighed, shoulders sagging. “Look, Gabe” he started but didn't know what to say. What was it with the people he cared about most and their habit of not talking to him?

The masked mercenary stared at him silently.

“Are you even in there?” he asked quietly making him bark a laugh.

“Don't like what you see?” Gabriel asked stalking closer to the bars, “Take a good look, brat, you're partially to the blame for this” he hissed.

“Gabe-”

“Hey, sorry to interrupt but uh, Sombra's crying” Lucio said standing at the door uncomfortably.

“I am not!” Sombra yelled, making Gabriel perk up and move to the side of the room closest to the door.

“Sombra?!”

“ _I'm not crying Gabe! I'm just sick of fucking Disney!_ ” she yelled back in Spanish.

“ _Are you okay?”_

“ _I'm fine just going out of my fucking mind”_

“ _Fuck, you two, stop screaming”_ Jesse grumbled as he pulled out his phone, video calling Hanzo. The confused and unimpressed expression that greeted him made him smile a little. “Babe, turn the phone to Sombra please”

Hanzo frowned but did as he was told, holding his phone up against the plastic for Sombra while Jesse turned his phone for Gabe.

“ _Here, maybe you'll calm down now”_ he said as Gabe turned to the phone.

For some reason, Jesse felt like he knew exactly what expression Gabriel wore behind the mask just by the way his stance changed. He knew because it had once been an expression Gabe had turned his way, usually if he'd been injured or separated due to missions. A look of relief and affection and just being so glad to see the other.

It was clear to see how being able to see and speak to Sombra eased his empty-nest tension and when the call ended Gabriel watched Jesse pocket his phone.

“ _You're such a moron, putting that film on, of course she's going to get upset, she has feelings, I know, shocking but true”_ he scolded making Jesse glare.

“ _I don't even know what film she's watching right now, it's a marathon”_ he huffed defensively.

“ _Well stop it, it's cruel and unusual”_ he muttered turning his back on him.

“ _Fine, whatever”_ Jesse grumbled, _“Enjoy your dinner”_ he said turning to leave.

“ _They said you would embarrass me”_ Gabriel said carefully, not looking back at him. _“That you would be an embarrassment to Overwatch and they were looking forward to seeing you mess up”_ Jesse half turned, staring at his back. _“So I pushed you to learn and I made sure everyone else helped you too”_

“ _You were afraid I would make you look bad?”_ he asked carefully, somewhat hurt.

“ _No. I wanted you to show them up. I knew you would do us both proud, you had never let me down before”_

“ _...Thank you.. for telling me”_

Gabriel just grunted in response, indicating he was done talking. Jesse watched him a moment longer before stepping out to rejoin with Hanzo.

“...Did you get your answer?” Hanzo asked when Jesse put an arm around his shoulders, walking them back.

“..Yeah, I got a lot more questions I want to ask him too but he's still not talking to me much”

“At least it's a start? He actually spoke to you today” Hanzo offered gently “And it was nice of you to let them see each other like that” he said placing a hand on his back as they walked.

“Yeah, maybe..” he shrugged a little.

They returned to the communal area which was surprisingly empty, they didn't mind so much, it just meant they could pick their own movie without having to listen to anyone else's complaints. Hanzo loaded the film up while Jesse rummaged around for a blanket for them to cuddle under for a cosy night.

Jesse half paid attention this time, his mind wandering over the events of the day. Gabriel had given him a lot to think about but at least Hanzo had begun sharing his thoughts with him. As the film ended, Jesse carefully slipped out from where Hanzo was half laying back against him.

“You shared something with me this morning” he said lightly when Hanzo gave him a curious glance, “Let me share something with you?” he asked offering him a hand to his feet.

Hanzo took his hand, quirking his eyebrows at him curiously as he stood up.

“What are we doing?” he asked as Jesse placed a hand on his hip and adjusted the hold on his hand.

“Dancing” he smiled nuzzling his hair as they began to move, “Genji did say you were both taught how to dance”

“I was never very good, however” Hanzo murmured focusing on his feet.

“Doesn't matter, it's just us” he said warmly.

“...and Hana” Hanzo pointed out, laughing when Jesse's head snapped up.

“I'm leaving! I just came in for snacks” she said in a voice muffled by the dorito packet she held between her teeth, “Continue! As you were, you didn't see me!” she waved a hand as she wandered out, arms loaded with snacks for her stream.

“Get out, ya gremlin!” Jesse grumbled, hugging Hanzo a little closer.

“I'm getting!” she laughed, “Maybe get a room if you don't want people to see you” she said as she ducked out.

“She has a point” Hanzo chuckled. He seemed more than content to just sway with him rather than actually dance when Jesse pulled him close, nuzzling his hair again. Hanzo gave a content sigh, catching Jesse's scent as he did. “You smell really good today” he murmured.

Jesse chuckled as Hanzo nuzzled his chest, leaning down and lowering his voice a fraction. “You like it? I know a really efficient way of sharing it”. It was enough to make Hanzo shiver as if electricity ran up his spine.

“You are not allowed to do that outside of our room” he huffed, cheeks flushed.

“Then lets go back to our room so I can charm you right out of those clothes” he grinned.

–

They lay together, exhausted but sated. Hanzo had insisted on a shower after and he was almost done when Jesse decided to join him for a repeat of their previous activities.

Both of them had wet and messy hair, they'd dried down quickly and then just fell together tiredly. He thought Hanzo was asleep until he spoke.

“I thought alpha voices were supposed to be commanding? Impossible to refuse or whatever?” he yawned, “Your voice just sounds really pleasant”

“There's different types, the 'Do as I say' voice is the famous one, I think I've used it once. I don't like it” he shrugged, “If you find someone who is easily effected it can be almost impossible to refuse and that's not the sorta thing I want to dabble in”

“When did you use it?” he asked curious but tired.

“I used it once on Fareeha, not long after I presented actually, she was still young and she used to like following people around, this day she followed someone in to one of the live training rooms. It was dangerous and I was scared and it just came out”

“Now Gabe, Gabe had a powerful voice. I thought he used it all the time because he could make anyone behave but nope, that was just him, it was like he had an aura of 'do not fuck with me' his actual voice though? Pretty sure he could stop death with it”

“You exaggerate” Hanzo murmured.

“I don't, honestly, cowboys honour” he held up a hand. “Only time I remember hearing his full on commanding voice was during a mission that had gone to shit real fast. I was bleeding out, I was one-hundred-percent going to die. An I got sorta soppy on the comm, thanked him for what he had done for me, 'I love you, pa' the whole thing” he said carefully, “An even as close to death as I was, I'll never forget his voice. Just, ' _Jesse James Reyes Amari McCree, you will not die on me, you understand? That is an order. I am coming in there to get you and if you die on me, I swear, I am going to march straight into hell and kick your ass all the way back'_ and it clearly worked” he half shrugged.

“I would say you're exaggerating again, however, he did have a very scary pissed of alpha voice” he mused.

“Oh yeah, he always did, and he wasn't afraid to use that one” he chuckled, yawning again, “Did you know omegas have their own version of the voice?”

“What? No, I didn't know that” he said surprised.

“Yeah, it's a not very well known fact apparently, just because no one talks about it the way they talk about alphas, there's a theory that because alphas are traditionally the ones in charge sometime way-back-when they decided to make it taboo or something? Angela knows more about it than I do, she's the one who told me, but omega voices are usually persuasive and calming? The stereotypical alpha voice is angry and commanding so the omega voice is a balance to that?”

“I've never heard such a thing” he frowned, “Why would they hide that?”

“Well, the world isn't always kind to omegas, making sure that no one passed on the know how that they could somewhat counter an alpha makes them easier to control, I guess” he said carefully before stretching out with a yawn, “I wonder if betas have a voice, do you?” he asked.

“I highly doubt it” Hanzo murmured rolling onto his side, “Anyway, shut up and hug me”

“Can do, sugar” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around him as they settled in for sleep.

They fell asleep, cuddled together feeling warm, relaxed and comfortable. Neither of them expecting how they would soon wake

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and the very bad not good day.

 

Hana thought the first unusual sound she heard came from her stream, she tilted her head a little but went back to playing, she laughed at a joke someone made in the chat and was actually really enjoying herself. Streaming had always been a hobby, something she did for fun even before she went pro and it was always nice to throw one just for fun.

The second time she was sure she heard something making her pause the game and turn in her seat. A few comments in the chat showed that they had also heard it so when it sounded again the last thing the stream got to see was Hana grabbing her gun and reaching to turn the camera off.

She hurried to her door, hitting the button to make it slide open, peeking out with her gun at the ready. Lucio's door opened across from her, he was also armed and confused when a pained shout got their attention.

“Hanzo?” Hana said carefully, stepping out into the hall just as Jesse's bedroom door slid open.

–

Something was wrong.

It probably took him longer than it should to realise as he seemed to be stuck in that strange place between awake and asleep.

It started slowly, creeping up on him at a pace that almost tricked him into thinking he was just stirring awake. A warmth seemed to flow through him pleasantly at first, he rolled his shoulders eyes still closed as he pressed closer to Jesse. He smelled so good and the places where they touched flesh to flesh felt heavenly.

He idly stroked his fingers over Jesse's hip where his shirt had risen during sleep, purring low in his throat. Taking another deep breath which sent his stomach all a flutter. He felt like he was floating on the pleasant feelings, everything felt right and good.

Until he slowly became aware of an ache, starting small and almost easy to ignore but growing more intense. He fidgeted, shifting, anything to try and ease whatever was causing his discomfort. What had been a pleasant warmth had become an uncomfortable burn making him sweat and pant. He curled in on himself, hugging himself as the ache became a sharp pain.

That was nothing compared to the next wave.

It felt like someone had flipped a switch, suddenly he was freezing. His breath caught in his lungs, unable to get anything more than short, shuddering gasps. His lungs felt like they had been dropped in ice water.

“Hanzo?” Jesse asked blinking awake, he expected it to be another nightmare, ready to pull him close and croon him into calmness again.

It took him a moment to fully wake, Hanzo gripped his arm tightly, “J-Jesse” he keened through a clenched jaw, body shaking violently. It was the wide, frightened eyes that seemed to snap Jesse into action.

“Hanzo?! What is is? What's wrong?” he asked sitting up quickly.

“I- I don-” he gasped, crying out and curling in on himself again as pain lanced through him, fire and ice crashing through him like a wave, no like a pair of storms battling each other. It felt like he was being ripped apart.

Jesse was moving but Hanzo didn't have any processing power to follow his movements, too focused on trying to hold himself together. He felt Jesse's arms under him, lifting him bodily.

“Athena! Alert Angela, tell her to meet me at the medbay” he said in a voice Hanzo would have thought suited him had he been able to think. Firm and authoritative. He didn't hear the quiver of fear as he fought back his own panic.

Hanzo didn't hear Hana say his name as she hurried alongside Jesse, or Lucio using his speed boost to get them to the medbay quicker. He was just a mess of writhing archer, tangling himself in the blankets Jesse had scooped up with him. Half delirious from the pain and intense war of freezing cold and burning heat.

Jesse shoved through the medbay door before it was even fully open, hurrying to place Hanzo on a bed, trying to keep him from writhing his way off on to the floor while Lucio quickly started preparing the area for Angela.

“Hanzo, babe, you have to talk to me” Jesse said gripping his hand tightly, one hand on the side of his face to try and get him to focus. All he could do was cry out as another wave of pain struck him.

He was pretty sure he was dying.

Angela arrived with her doctor's coat thrown over her pyjamas, hair messed from sleep and far from her usual pristine appearance. She had obviously ran straight from waking up. Genji hovered near her but lingered back when she hurried over. As much as he wanted to be close to his hurting brother he did not want to get under foot.

“What happened?” Angela asked quickly grabbing her stethoscope.

“We were asleep, he just – he started fidgeting a bit I guess? He just started writhing – I don't know” Jesse replied starting to lose grip on his composure.

“His heart is racing and he's far too hot” she said quickly.

“He keeps shivering and teeth chattering like he's cold” Jesse said desperate eyes turning to Angela. She placed her hands on either side of Hanzo's face, turning him to look at her.

“Hanzo, talk to me” she said firm but calm, “You need to talk to me”

Frantic eyes focused on hers, voice trapped in his throat when another painful cry had him arching of the bed. Angela tried to calm him, cooing reassurances.

“Okay, it's okay, Hanzo” she murmured, Lucio handing her a painkiller which she administrated quickly.

“Jesse I need you to try and hold him still so I can get a scan” she said, not even having to ask as Lucio passed the scanner to her, “Genji, we might need you too” she said as Hanzo writhed against Jesse, the cowboy doing his best to calm him down too, talking to him quietly the whole time.

Genji didn't speak, taking his place at Hanzo's other side silently, Hana staying at Hanzo's head, stroking his hair fins with her thumbs.

That's when his mind started to join in with his torture, making him panic, feeling trapped and claustrophobic but he could barely mind that with the pain coursing through him.

“I can't get a clear reading on anything with him moving so much...” Angela muttered, trying again, getting a partial scan, “..I ..what” she muttered bringing the scanner for Lucio to check with her.

They all looked to the doctor as her and Lucio looked over the scanner except for Hana, who had her eyes on Hanzo so she noticed when he raised a hand, making a clawing gesture in the direction of his shoulder. Her eyes lit up in sudden understanding.

“Hanzo..” she murmured, pleading eyes met hers. Was he pleading her to speak for him? Pleading for her to stay quiet?

“Hana..” he managed between heaving gasps.

“Damn it, Angela! What is it?!” Jesse growled, not liking how quietly the two medics had gotten as they conferred.

“...It looks like multiple organ dysfunction but that's not something that just happens!” she said beginning to move again, “A strong, healthy man like Hanzo shouldn't just have his organs decide to stop functioning correctly on a whim” she growled faintly, preparing to take a blood sample.

“I'm sorry, Han” Hana breathed stroking his cheeks before looking over at Angela, steeling herself. She didn't want to see Hanzo's face when she betrayed his trust. “He has an implant” she said clearly, making herself heard over the bustle.

“..What?” Angela asked quickly.

“He has an implant!” she said louder, all eyes on her.

Angela cursed in German, “How long?” she asked, “Where?”

“Why?” Jesse asked next, “What does he need an implant for?”

“I don't know, he didn't say” she said carefully brushing her thumb over his shoulder, pressing gently, feeling for the horrid little thing, “Here”

“Hana, what is it for?” Jesse asked, a stressed growl on his tone. Hana glanced up at him but couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't.

“What do you think it's for, Jesse?” Angela murmured flashing him a brief look before looking to Lucio, listing off the equipment she would need.

“I want to hear someone say it!” he barked.

“He's an Omega” Genji answered for her when she still couldn't do it, her head hung low.

For Jesse it felt like the final piece in a jigsaw puzzle coming together. So many little things that had maybe been curious at the time suddenly made sense. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He looked up when Hanzo keened. It was like hearing his secret out loud had caused him pain. Jesse felt a fresh wave of the shakes from him where their hands were clasped together.

“I'm sorry” Hana said quickly, touching her forehead to Hanzo's “I'm sorry”

“Move, Hana” Angela said firm but gentle, she needed to be by Hanzo's head to get to the implant.

“Forgive me?” she breathed before hurrying out of the way, hovering way back out of the way. Lucio worked on drawing blood while Angela numbed the area around the implant.

“Don't” Hanzo managed, looking up at Angela, “.. please?” desperate eyes begged her.

“Hanzo, if I don't take it out it will kill you, maybe not today, but sooner rather than later” she said sternly.

“It'll pass” he gasped, “it will pass”

“Hanzo!” a firm, clear voice, “Do you want to die? Because that's what will happen if you do not allow me to remove it” she watched him as he stared back at her, his eyes flickered to Genji and then to Jesse who stared back at him, as if wounded that it had taken him more than a second to answer.

“Hanzo?” Jesse asked quietly.

Hanzo's face scrunched up and he lifted his other arm to cover his eyes.

“No” he said finally.

“No?” Jesse asked needing the clarification.

“No I do not want to die” he said before clenching his jaw, body tensing. The painkillers had helped enough for him to speak coherently but waves of pain still racked his body.

“May I remove the implant?” Angela asked carefully, getting a quick nod. She could see the muscles of his jaw flex as he fought back not just the wave of pain but the onslaught of emotions threatening to sweep him away.

He didn't feel any of it but he heard Angela's quiet gasp, heard her mutter in German to herself. She cursed as it broke when she tried to extract it, having to go in a second time to retrieve the last of it.

“Dear, Lord, Hanzo” she murmured placing the cloth with the blackened, brittle pieces to the side, “I have never seen anything like this” she said quietly, carefully flushing the wound to make sure it was clean before stitching it closed. “Are the blood results ready?” she asked without looking up.

“Just finishing up now, Doctor. Ziegler” Lucio said quickly.

“Can you hook up an IV?” she asked.

“Sure thing” he said moving around quickly.

Angela was just finishing up the stitches when Hanzo hiccuped. She looked over to see he had hidden his face in the crook of his elbow, his lips pulled back in a grimace. A tear rolled down his cheek as he hiccuped again, trembling.

“...You're going to be okay, Hanzo” she said softly, stroking his hair back. She couldn't linger to console him. She needed the results so she could see what she could give him to help. The results were just as staggering as the condition of the implant, so many chemicals and hormones doing battle with each other.

“Hanzo..” Jesse murmured, voice soft and full of concern. He squeezed his hand a little, inching closer “Hanzo, look at me”

The archer made another choked sound, trying and failing to fight back tears.

“Hanzo, please?” Jesse repeated, kissing his hand.

His shoulders stuttered with the softest, stunted little sobs before he shook his head the tiniest amount.

“Hanzo,” Angela said gently, “I need to put you under, okay?”

A nod but no words.

Jesse watched him while Angela prepared everything. Watched as tension slowly began to ease from his muscles, relaxing in increments. He stood and leant over to kiss his head.

“I'll be right here when you wake up, I love you, Hanzo” he said softly while Angela hooked up the monitoring system so she could keep and eye on his heart rate, setting up a biotic field generator and adding something to his IV line. She listened to the beeps and watched the readings until it was clear he was asleep then gently lowered his arm to rest across his chest instead of over his face and gently dried the tears from his cheeks.

Jesse kept Hanzo's hand cupped between his own, his eyes on Hanzo's face as he sat slowly.

“How didn't you know?” he asked quietly, not looking away.

“..Pardon?” Angela asked blinking at him in surprise.

“He was here for days... you did blood tests on him then.. how did you miss it?” he asked and she couldn't tell if he was being accusatory or if he was genuinely confused.

“I was checking for something that could have been making him sick. I had absolutely no reason to check for any chemical interference... that's like.. I check your blood sugar and you ask me what your iron levels are. I don't know, I didn't test for that” she said carefully.

He nod once, accepting that before looking to Genji.

“I knew he was an omega, of course” he said without prompting, “I knew that he used suppressants, I did not know it was an implant.. he'd sometimes call it a blocker. I have heard people calling the injections blockers” his voice lowered, sounding guilty, “I did not care to learn when we were younger and I assumed he had found a way that worked for him.. I didn't think he would risk his own health like this” Jesse watched him, listening then turned to Hana.

“...The test wasn't for you was it?” he asked weakly.

Hana had been standing out of the way the whole time, hugging herself quietly. She looked up at Jesse's question, answering with a little shake of the head.

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asked.

“It was not my secret to tell” she said voice shaking as she looked back to Hanzo, “He'll never forgive me for this, will he?”

“You saved his life by telling us” Lucio said carefully putting a hand on her back.

“Why didn't _he_ tell _me_?” Jesse asked next, voice pained.

“That is a conversation you will have to have with him when he is awake” Angela said carefully, “I definitely want to speak to him about this” she gestured to the blackened implant she had transferred to a tube to be tested later. “These things are silver when they're new”

Hana left at that, without another word, she turned and walked out quickly. Lucio looked like he wanted to follow but he was still needed in the medbay.

–

Hanzo woke up once that night, still out of it from what ever medication Angela had put him on, he asked Jesse “Like what you see?” is a slurred voice, attempted to wiggle an eyebrow at him and then complained about the cold before passing out again.

Genji was the one who volunteered to go on a coffee run, heading to the kitchen he was surprised to see Jack still awake. He was about to speak to him when he noticed Hana curled up beside him, tucked up against his side fast asleep. Jack cast him a glance, holding a finger to his mask, gesturing for him to stay quiet. Genji gave him the okay sign, going full ninja mode to make coffee and leave without waking the teen.

He wondered if Jack now knew too.

–

It was late on the night of the third day when Hanzo finally woke, alert and aware and already panicking. He sat up slowly, eyes darting around. Jesse's scent was strong so he had to be nearby. Although he was also wrapped in his serape., maybe that was the reason for the strong scent? He must have wrapped him in it after he had complained about the cold, he thought looking up from the serape.

There he was. Fast asleep curled up in a chair.

He winced, his growing fear caused the monitor to bleep a little more insistently. Luckily he had been in this medbay enough to know where the off switch was. Flicking it off before carefully removing the sensors.

They knew his secret.

The whole base probably knew his secret by now.

Don't panic. Don't panic. He repeated to himself as he could feel his breathing becoming rapid. It felt like the walls were starting to close in on him. He felt trapped and vulnerable. He needed Stormbow. He needed to be outside, to feel the breeze and to smell fresh air with no walls and no people.

He stood carefully on shaking legs looking around for gauze settling for a cotton pad. It would do for now, they still had their first aid kit in the room with Stormbow. He rolled it tightly, pressing it firmly over the IV before removing the needle carefully, wincing a tiny bit. He moved oh so carefully, trying to be quiet with metal feet on a tiled floor. He took pause as he got in line with Jesse, staring at his face. The cowboy looked exhausted, like he had been awake the entire time. At least he seemed peaceful now.

Hanzo stared, committing his face to memory.

His heart ached.

He wanted to reach out and touch him, to beg forgiveness, to tell him everything to hold him. Jesse was safety and family and home. He loved Jesse in so many ways he didn't know the words.

However, another part of him screamed at to keep moving, told him he was in danger, that he needed to get out of there, that he had to go.

He turned away and crept to the door wincing at the sound of it swooshing open.

He thought he heard someone move behind him.

He _ran._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it was my birthday weekend :D
> 
> Also, sorry for any inaccurate medical jargon or practices, my knowledge of medical things come from first aid training (which I need to renew) and Scrubs or Greys anatomy (so not good)
> 
> OH, also, any of you lovely people know Japanese care to poke me on tumblr, I need to ask a question!
> 
> PS: ALSO SORRY I PROOF READ THIS AT 5:30 AM


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many alphas, Hanzo gotta HanzGo.

Lucio blinked awake slowly when Angela placed her coat over his shoulders. He had been sitting at the computer researching Hanzo's implant, reading reports and papers from others who had some experience with similar situations.

He couldn't find anything about them corroding, though from the sound of it most people started having complications similar to his at around three to five years. So just how long had Hanzo survived with his past it's expiry?

They'd just have to wait until he woke up and told them.

Angela moved around quietly, making sure everything was in order while trying not to disturb any of the others. Jesse was asleep with his head on his folded arms next to Hanzo while Genji had tucked up on a chair in the corner overlooking them both. She sighed faintly, rubbing her tired face before checking the monitor.

She looked exhausted.

At some point she had gotten changed, keeping a spare set of clothes in the medbay for when she had to spend the night there. Lucio watched as she leant back against the desk, pressing the heels of her hands over her eyes, holding in a deep breath for a long moment before letting it out again slowly.

“You okay, Doc?” Lucio asked quietly getting her attention. She smile faintly, nodding even when the smile didn't reach her eyes.

“Yes, fine” she said gently, “Tired.. you can take off now, get yourself some proper rest” she murmured.

“You sure? I can still help out” he offered.

“I'm sure, there's nothing more to be done tonight. We can get a fresh start tomorrow after you've rested”

“Alright.. Night, Ange” he said rubbing his eyes tiredly, taking his leave after she wished him a good night, even though it was closer to morning. The sun cast a soft light through the window. Her tired gaze followed the beam of light, settling on the sleepy scene.

Hanzo's tattoo seemed to flicker for a moment in the light, Ame and Kizu shimmering into view momentarily. Their ghostly visages curled around Jesse, nuzzling against his face and settling in. Angela almost thought she was seeing things, if not for the way Jesse's hat tilted as one brushed against it.

–

It took a lot to persuade Jesse to leave. Just for ten minutes, just to stretch and walk and get himself something to eat.

“He's not going to wake up in the next ten minutes and if he starts to stir I will message you immediately” Angela had promised. It had taken both her and Genji giving him their word that they wouldn't take their eyes off of Hanzo until he returned to get him to actually leave.

When he left Genji and Angela both became aware that this was the first time they had been alone since they had been woken by Athena.

Before she could even voice her question Genji answered.

“I did not tell you because it was not my place to do so” he said carefully, looking pointedly at Hanzo to avoid making eye contact with her. “If I had known he was risking his health..” he trailed off for a moment gripping his knee. “...He's been blocking himself for so long.. I just assumed” he said quietly.

Angela reached over, putting a hand over his gently. “It's not your fault, Genji” she said softly.

“He told me he thought something was wrong with his blockers, I didn't take it seriously, what if he was right? I should have made him tell you” he said painfully.

“Did he say why he thought it was failing?” she asked frowning.

“Yeah,” he scoffed a bitter laugh, “Jesse made his knees weak and gave him butterflies. I told him he was just horny and laughed my ass off” she laughed a little.

“That sounds like he was just confused by our cowboy, I don't think that had anything to do with this” she reassured him. “No, this was a long time coming. I'm surprised it took as long to get this bad” they looked up when Jesse returned, a hopeful look on his face for a moment.

“His body needs the rest, Jesse, it's going to be a while yet” Angela explained when his face fell again.

“I know” he murmured dropping heavily down into his seat again, resting his arms on the bed and watching Hanzo sleep sadly.

“...How are you holding up, Jesse?” she asked carefully.

“I'm alright, Ange” he said lightly “I just... why would he hide it? I don't understand.. an' he didn't want you to take the thing out when it was killing him? I just...why?” he asked looking to them helplessly.

“He's afraid” Genji said carefully.

“Of what?” Jesse asked.

“..Alphas, Jesse, he's afraid of alphas” Genji said tiredly, “He believed you were a beta, he was already in love with you when he found out the truth”

“...Is he afraid of me?” he asked next, sad eyes falling back to Hanzo.

“...I don't think he is afraid of _you_ , Jesse, he was afraid of how he thought you might change if you knew the truth..it's hard to explain but you have to understand.. the things that we witnessed with the clan” he murmured. Jesse's eyes flashed as he looked back to Genji.

“I grew up in a gang, Genji, I'm well aware of what goes on in that lifestyle” he said evenly.

“Then you will understand why Hanzo felt he had to protect himself” Genji said carefully.

Jesse got it, he did, but he couldn't wrap his head around why Hanzo thought he had to protect himself from him.

–

Hanzo locked the door as he it shut, resting his head against the cool metal, gasping air as he tried to calm himself, fighting back his panic and fears by making himself focus on one task at a time. Get to the room had been the first, he had ran as fast but as quietly as he could with stiff muscles. One hand clasped tightly over the cotton on his other. Once inside he had given himself a minute to breath before moving to the next task.

First Aid kit, it was still on the bedside table from when he had cleaned the scratches on Jesse's back. He sat on the bed quickly, breathing heavily, the cotton was soaked through and blood had ran down his hand.

 _Deep breath, Hanzo._ He thought, closing his eyes a moment before wrapping the wound with gauze and medical tape, taking as much time as he dared to get the job done right.

With that done he moved to his next task. _Stormbow._ That was easy enough, he kept his weapon under the bed at all times. His hands shook as he gripped it tightly, pressing it to his forehead.

_It's okay, it's okay, you can do this. Bag._

Another deep breath and he snatched up his bag, the one he had used to store all of his things when he had travelled alone. He fought back a panicked hiccup, he did not want to be alone again but he couldn't stay here, he couldn't. He gripped the serape, about to leave it on the bed for Jesse but he hesitated. It was selfish, he knew, but he wanted to keep it, something that was so Jesse that he doubted the cowboy's scent would ever leave it. Biting back on a sob Hanzo buried his face in it for just a moment as guilt bit at him.

Why hadn't he left before? When he had first found out Jesse was an alpha? It would have hurt them both but not as much as this. He stuffed clothes into the bag, his wallet, his flask. He didn't dare change yet, he could change once he had put some distance between himself and this place.

His home.

He froze, looking around the room, his hands shaking.

This was his _home._

It smelled of Jesse and it was theirs, it was familiar and it was warm and it was safe.. he had always known he was safe here.

He didn't want to go.

He clenched his jaw and ground the heel of his hand against his forehead.

He couldn't stay.

His whole body tensed when he heard footsteps outside the door.

–

Drip.

Drip-drip.

Drip.

Jesse groaned, burying his face into the crook of his arm for a moment before relenting and allowing himself to wake. What was that sound?

He peered around with bleary eyes, taking nothing in for a whole second before he was on his feet, he slipped a little but didn't care as he reached out to an empty bed. Feeling over it as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

“Angela!” he yelled franticly pawing at the sheets, they were barely warm. How had he managed to get out without his notice? He finally glanced down, the contents of the IV bag had continued to drip out onto the floor. “Angela!” he yelled again, this time the Doctor hurried out of her office.

“What?! Jesse what is it?!” she asked rushing to his side only to pause at the sight. “I- Jesse he can't have gotten far the condition he was in” she said quickly, “I'll wake Genji”

Jesse was already halfway to the door by the time she had turned to hurry back to her office where Genji was sleeping on the couch.

“Jesse!” she yelled, hopping to a stop, “Be careful! Remember he's frightened and his body is giving off all types of pheromones right now. Everything is out of balance”

“Got it” he said quickly, vanishing into the hall, running as fast as his long legs could take him.

–

Reaper tugged at the sheet, picking and twisting and bothering them. He knew what he was doing. His empty nest feelings had returned with vengeance and now he was physically picking at his empty nest.

He hated it but didn't have it in him to even try to stop.

He was bored and lonely and irritated.

And worried.

Hanzo hadn't been to see him in three days, Lucio had been the one to drop his food off and visit as much as he could but even he had been fairly quiet. Gabriel hadn't asked of course, he didn't want them to think he _cared_ after all but he couldn't deny it to himself.

Something must have been going on if Lucio was the only one available to check in on them and with it only being Lucio he hadn't been able to speak to Sombra again.

He growled to himself ripping at the sheets.

So caught up in his destructive act he almost missed a sound that had become as familiar to him as his own shotguns. He stilled, listening, jumping to his feet when he heard hacking sounds, tilting his head to try and work out where they were exactly. When the sound stopped he soon realised that the very faint humming of the bars restraining him had stopped. Sombra shimmered into view.

“ _I got sick of Disney_ ” she announced, huffing in surprise when she was suddenly caught in a tight embrace. Reaper shadow stepping to her instantly. “ _Jeez, Gabe_ ” she rolled her eyes but hugged him back just as tight.

“ _Vámonos?_ ” she asked after a long moment of silence, patting his back.

“ _Vámonos”_ he agreed.

–

The door opened with it's usual 'whoosh' followed by the sound of heavy foot steps rushing in.

“Hanzo?!” Jesse called.

The room was empty.

Rushing into the bathroom he growled when he found it empty too. Not finding him here he hurried back towards the door, pausing halfway across the room when he noticed a tiny drop of blood on their carpet. He turned, sniffed the air, looking around the room again searching for any other signs that Hanzo had been there. The bloodied cotton pad caught his attention, laying next to the open first aid kit on the bed.

His heart raced in his chest as he hit the floor, pawing under the bed.

Stormbow was gone.

He hurried, scrambling to Hanzos drawer, pulling it open quickly where he saw it had been messed up from it's usually perfectly organised state, showing someone had dug through it in a hurry.

“Damn it!” he cursed, slamming his hand against the wood surface dropping his head low “Hanzo” he whined, giving it another half hearted thump before hurrying out to continue his search.

The room was silent for a long moment after he left, Hanzo continued to hold his breath as if he was afraid Jesse would hear him from outside the door. When he finally released the breath he ducked his head to his knees and gripped his hair, trying to calm his breathing which was coming in short little gasps again.

He mentally checked off what he had in his bag, using that as a distraction before he carefully crept out of where he had hidden, sitting in the bottom of their wardrobe.

It was lucky he had Jesse's serape, he thought as he lurched over as an uncomfortable heat struck him, because even he could smell the pheromones his body had started to release. He growled shakily to himself, pulling the serape tighter over his shoulder and around his neck, using Jesse's scent to mask his own.

_You can't afford to panic, Hanzo, if Jesse is looking for you that means others will be too._

Like his brother.

Another wave of guilt made him pause. Genji may not forgive him for this.

Hana would think he hated her and blame herself.

He would write, he decided, hurrying to the door. As soon as he found somewhere to hide he would write to them and explain everything but for now he had to leave.

Moving quickly and silently was a lot easier when he wasn't trying to fight back his heat, or it felt like an attempted heat, like even his body had forgotten what to do without the implant. It was painful and horrible and it provoked memories of the previous times he had gone into heat, of life back with the clan, of how he had seen other omegas treated. It made panic rise to the point he had to stop, placing a hand on the wall to steady himself.

His mind screamed at him to keep moving as he sunk to his knees.

He hated himself for it, how weak and vulnerable he was, it was disgusting. He was ashamed that he could be so afraid of something that it rendered him helpless.

What was he doing? He was a _dragon_ and dragons did not cower and whimper. He had survived alone for a decade, he could do it again.

“...Hanzo?”

–

Sombra scouted a head, using her invisibility to go undetected then working her way back to Reaper, hacking the camera as she went. It was simple and easy and she was excited to be out stretching her legs and doing what she did best.

It was so _easy!_ how had these morons managed to give them so much trouble in the past? Their security was pathetic.

She was about to turn back to return to Reaper when she heard the gasps down the hallway, pausing just a moment before deciding to investigate.

“...Hanzo?” she frowned, the archer turning in her direction quickly, his gaze passing through her. His eyes wide and panicked as he shook violently. “...Relax” she said after a moment shimmering into sight. He flinched away from her making her smirk, about to make a wise crack until she was hit with his scent. She hadn't noticed it at first, he smelled just like Jesse but when it hit her her pupils dilated and she growled. “You have got to be kidding me” she turned, hissing something in Spanish down the hall.

Reaper appeared by her side in seconds, crouching to be closer to his level. Taking in his sorry state. Hanzo who had always looked his best, now running around the halls in a hospital gown and serape with his bow and a travel bag, cowering against the wall in heat.

“What happened?” Reaper growled.

Hanzo shook, staring up at him, glancing between him and Sombra. The last thing he had wanted was to be found by an alpha, never mind two of them. Reaper glanced to Sombra, she hadn't stopped staring at Hanzo.

“... _You good?”_ Reaper asked her carefully making her blink quickly and give her head a little shake.

“ _Yeah, of course”_ she said simply turning her back to them to stand watch.

“What happened?” he repeated looking back at Hanzo, who at least seemed to have calmed minutely with the others attention elsewhere.

“I don't know, I.. my implant.. something happened, they took it” he stumbled over his words trying to think of how to explain it, “I guess it stopped working, it was hurting me... but.. they know now, they know and I have to go”

“Go where?” he asked simply, “Hanzo, you're in no condition to leave, where would you even go?”

“I don't know, anywhere” he whimpered.

“You're afraid of what will happen to you now that the people who care about you know your secret. What about when you step out those doors and everyone you pass can smell it on you?” he asked making him flinch and hold himself. “You're safe here, Hanzo” he said carefully.

“You don't believe that” Hanzo said accusingly making Reaper snort faintly.

“I don't trust them, you're right, but I _know_ for a fact that in regards to being an omega, that you are safe here”

Before Hanzo could answer and alarm sounded making Sombra spin and hiss.

“Took a while but I guess they finally noticed we're free, we have to go, Gabe” she said looking down at him.

“Please, just, I just want some fresh air” Hanzo said carefully, “to clear my head”

Gabriel studied him from behind his mask before slowly offering him a hand.

“Can we please move a little faster?” Sombra grumbled, already on edge.

“You're not going anyw-” Lena blinked towards them, silenced when Sombra hacked her chronal accelerator faster than she could recall.

“Unless you want to take a trip through time and space again I would hold very, very still” Sombra warned dangerously, “Drop your weapons”

Lena hesitated, glaring at Sombra before doing as she was told. Sombra kept her hand up so she could keep a connection with the tech. Leaning to pick up one of the guns, kicking the other back to Gabe. “Cheers, love” she winked, using her hack to force Lena to recall.

She turned back to Reaper and couldn't help but groan when she saw him helping Hanzo to his feet, one of the archers hand on the door handle to one of the maintenance closets, the other gripping Reapers arm.

“Gabe... Gabe what are you doing?” she asked hurrying to his side as they started to walk painfully slow.

“He needs air and we are leaving” he pointed out, “I'm just helping him get some air”

“Gabe he is in _heat”_ she growled, “We can't take him with us!”

“I'm not planning on it” he growled back.

“He's slowing us down, Gabe! Please!” she said before spinning, firing as Lena blinked back towards them. The Brit holding her hands up with a 'whoa whoa!' making Sombra pause, glaring at her with a suspicious scowl.

“I'm unarmed remember! I'm not gonna try and stop ya, just.. just don't take Hanzo, okay?” she asked, “Please? You can just walk out the door just let me-” she coaxed inching closer.

She blinked back a few paces when Reaper snarled at her for getting too close.

“ _Gabe!_ ” Sombra almost pleaded, “Let her take him, they're pack, she'll help him and we can get out of here! … I am not going back to that Disney hell hole”

“Sombra, _that alarm means they're on lock down”_ he said carefully, _“I can distract them with Hanzo and you can make your escape but we're both not getting out of here. You can hack the locks”_

“ _...I'm not leaving without you”_ she said quietly, keeping a look out for the blinking Brit.

“Gabe!”

Reaper and Sombra moved in time, like it was second nature, turning back to back, covering each other while also protecting Hanzo between them. The archer clinging to the metal on Gabe's coat to keep himself standing.

Gabriel snarled, tempted to throw the peashooter that Tracer called a gun at Jack's stupid face. It would probably hurt more. He should probably keep a hold of it for now though, Jack and Reinhardt blocked their exit, while Ana and Lena blocked their retreat.

Sombra shifted, agitated, her instinct to protect Hanzo really pissed her off, especially when facing another of those stupid sleep darts. She glared hatefully at Ana, watching her every move.

“...You alright, Hanzo?” Jack called to him, making him flinch again, great, more alphas, “What have you done to him?” he glared at Gabe who barked a laugh.

“Me? I didn't do anything, we just found him this way, what did you do to him?” he asked.

“...He let you out?” Ana asked carefully.

“That was all me” Sombra said, voice a quiet growl, like she didn't want to provoke the elder alpha but she still wanted to back chat.

There was a moment of silence as no-one seemed to know exactly what to do, the only sound was Hanzo's panicked breathing before he let his head thunk against Gabe's back. His body hurt, he didn't think he could

“..There's no chance that standing aside and letting us pass is an option, right?” Sombra asked, carefully glancing around “Classic Mexican stand off then” she smirked, even Reaper huffed a reluctant laugh.

She wished she had held her tongue when the 'outside event' part of a Mexican stand off showed up in the form of a flash bang stunning them both. Hanzo was only spared because he was hiding his face against the black coat.

Everything happened so fast then that Hanzo's panicked mind struggled to keep up. Reaper wraithed to avoid Jesse's 'fan the hammer' follow up that he had seen many times while training the cowboy. It never came however, Jesse hadn't even drawn Peacekeeper with Hanzo in the mix.

Hanzo's knees gave out without the solid form of Gabe to keep him standing. It felt like the attempted heat was sapping his energy, making him weak.

A flash of green dashed past him, colliding with the stunned Sombra, pinning her face down, hands behind her back. She struggled once the stun had worn off snarling and hissing, attempting to hack the cyborg. Genji made sure to keep her fingers pointing away from himself.

A now solid Gabriel tried to back up to cover both Hanzo and Sombra, hissing as he caught Ana's sleep dart just before it struck him. “Not today, Ana” he sneered.

Hanzo clenched his jaw, clawing at the ground as a dull pain pulsed through him briefly. It was nothing like the pain from days before, it didn't feel like he was dying, but it was definitely tiring him out.

He felt eyes on him and he barely managed to make himself look up.

Jesse.

His heart felt like it swelled in his chest only to shrink back again.

Every single alpha he knew surrounded him in this hall way, how many knew his secret now? How many would learn it as soon as they picked up his scent? Jesse made to step towards him but Gabriel stepped between them with a low snarl. Which Jesse instantly responded to in kind.

Hanzo stared, pushing himself backwards scrambling, pawing at the wall to support himself, finding the door handle to the maintenance closet again.

“Hanzo?”

He tensed, but didn't dare to look, struggling with the handle, managing to push it open just in time. Jesse shouldered passed Gabriel, reaching out to him.

“Jesse, please,” he gasped wincing away, making Jesse freeze, “Don't..”

The door closed between them. Jesse hesitated before attempting to open it carefully. He felt resistance, Hanzo using his body weight to stop it opening.

Jesse sighed, letting his head rest against the door for a moment. At least he couldn't vanish from in there. His attention flashed back to Gabriel, the man stuck in a staring contest with Jack right then.

“ _Was this your way of getting back at me?”_ he snarled, _“For all of my supposed slights? You were going to take Hanzo?”_

Gabriel spared him a glance, not looking away from Jack for long.

“ _This has nothing to do with what happened between us, I just found him like this, what did_ you _do?”_ he growled back.

“ _I...I didn't do anything!”_ he growled defensively, _“I..”_ he trailed off a little, looking back at the door between Hanzo and himself, placing his palm flat against it.

“Hanzo..”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Naya for letting me panic at her and reassuring me that it wasn't terrible and for always letting me scream at her XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some intense feels and sombre danger noodles.
> 
> Burrito Dva.

Hanzo had his back flat against the door, he didn't know what the alphas were saying as they growled at each other in Spanish but their growls made him shudder.

Sombra hissed, tasting blood from her struggle with Genji, feeling it trickle from her nose. She thrashed and snarled, trying to throw the Cyborg off of her. That was until she heard the click of Ana's dart gun being reloaded, making her still as she cast a wild look around, spotting the elder alpha.

“Don't you fucking think about it!” she snarled, the quiver of fear on her tone was not missed. Neither though, was the under tone of her next word. “...Gabe!” she growled with a shiver and a faint trill, a sound any parent would be far too attuned to. It was the sound of a frightened child calling for it's parents. Sombra probably hadn't meant it, or even realised she had done it in the first place but Ana knew to back up.

“Genji, move!” she started to warn, readying her aim, not at Sombra now but at the dark mass of pissed off and protective Gabriel, who had finally ripped his attention away from Jack at the sound of his distressed packmate.

The dart passed through Reaper as he half wraithed, his smoke billowing out around him making him seem huge, filling the hallway, where usually two glowing red eyes peered at them from the shadow this time it seemed like there were countless. His snarl seemed to come from everywhere like this, Genji at least knew to get out of the way, dashing away at the last moment, feeling Reaper's hands brush over him briefly, if he hadn't have moved of his own volition Reaper would have certainly moved him against it.

The shadow swirled and stormed around Sombra as she pushed herself up, smearing the blood across her face when she brushed the back of her hand across it, getting to her feet a little shaken. Reaper took form again in front of her, his stance a challenge, battle ready. His snarl seemed to come from somewhere deep inside, resonating loudly.

“Easy, Gabriel” Ana murmured holding her hands up in a placating gesture, “No one is going hurt her”

“Do not croon at me, Ana” he growled, turning sharply to glare at Jack as he took a step closer. “... Go, Sombra” he rumbled, trying to hold back on his growls while talking to his charge.

“I told you, I'm not leaving with out you” she said carefully, placing a careful hand against his back.

“That was not a request, Sombra” he replied, “Get out of here” he murmured.

“Gabe..”

“Go” he growled, glancing at her over his shoulder, using his alpha voice, this was not a discussion. She flinched slightly, hesitating before nodding faintly, vanishing from sight. Gabriel 'watched' her go, so in tune with her now he could follow her movements even when invisible. He moved slowly, hands behind his back as his shotguns formed.

“Alright then” he growled, “Now I have your full attention, make your move, Jackie” he rumbled holding them ready, “Make it a good one because I am so ready to take you all out” his voice shook with the intensity of his words, casting his glare over them all, almost purring “Oh so ready to put an end to this sad little story”

Hanzo shuddered, listening intently.

Maybe everyone would forget about him with everything that was going on out there. Gabriel sounded pissed, maybe he could sneak out without anyone noticing..

“Hanzo, sweetheart” Jesse's voice crooned to him through the door, making him tuck up tighter, knees up, arms wrapped around them. “Babe, please” he murmured. Jesse had his forehead pressed against the door, listening to Hanzo's panicked breathing.

Trust Jesse McCree to completely ignore the immediate danger of a Prime Alpha on the rampage.

His thoughts only on him.

“Hanzo, please, I want to understand” he murmured, “I want to do good by you...” he clenched his jaw and fought back the sting of tears “Listen to me okay? You need Angela, you need to get back to the medbay. Once you're better if you still want to leave I wont stop you..” he paused before his voice began shaking. “If you can't stay I won't make you but please, please let us help you first”

“...Jesse” he breathed.

He sounded broken.

' _I did that to him'_ he thought, hating himself, Jesse didn't deserve this he hadn't done anything at all to deserve any of the fear but Hanzo couldn't help it.

“Hanzo? Please, speak to me darlin'” Jesse murmured softly.

Behind him, Ana had sent Lena to look for Sombra, though they both knew it was just to get her out of the way of Old Soldier business, or possibly an alpha show down.

“I already placed my cards on the table, Gabe, you let us help you or we put you down. Orders” he said carefully. He didn't even flinch when Gabriel appeared in front of him, growling in his face.

“I welcome the attempt” he growled, getting as close to Jack as he could without physically touching him, Jack held his ground, staring back from behind his visor. Gabriel's attempt to intimidate him backfired when Jack tilted his head a little, flashing the white of his neck. He recoiled quickly, realising his mistake.

He could smell Jack and it went straight to his head. It was a scent he knew intimately, a scent that reminded him of Springtime and blue skies, of comfort when the world seemed to fall apart around them. It was _home_ it was Jack and it was _mine._

He turned as he stepped past Jack, making sure that he didn't even brush past him.

“I'm leaving, _Morrison,_ if you want to stop me then fucking kill me already _”_

Jack grabbed his wrist making him snarl, “Let me g-”

“I love you, Gabriel, let me help you” Jack interrupted, silencing him instantly, “I'm sorry, for everything, Gabe, please, I won't let them kill you”

“Then let me go” he hissed quietly. Jack felt a quiver under his hand, gripping him tighter.

“No, Gabe, not this time, not again” he said carefully, “I let you go once and it has killed me every day since”

Gabriel snarled, grabbing Jack by the collar.

“Let me go!” he snarled.

“You and me Gabe, we can track them down together, you don't have to do this alone. I'm with you” he said, unflinching, holding both Gabriel's wrists now.

“I don't want your help! I don't want _you, Jack”_ he growled, shaking.

“I love you, Gabe” he repeated, stroking the back of Gabriel's hands with his thumbs, his voice a quiet coo.

“Stop it” he ground out, clenching his jaw, “You don't love me, you never did! You were just using me to get to the top!” he snarled.

Jack was barely holding him now and in no way restraining him, Gabriel could have walked away. He knew it, he wanted to. He wanted to meet up with Sombra and put this place way behind him. The part of him that was Reaper wanted to rip Jack to shreds on the way, but the part of him that was still Gabe couldn't bring himself to hurt his old mate.

Gabriel had been taking the lead too much lately it seemed.

“That's not how it was Gabe,” Jack murmured softly, “We can do this, together, with your help we can do this” he said softly, cupping his face, “Help us, Gabe”

Gabriel shook, fighting with himself before growling, pulling Jack to him, pressing their foreheads together roughly.

“I fucking hate you” he hissed, voice trembling.

“I know” Jack replied quietly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders tightly.

Jesse hadn't paid them any mind at all. His attention was on Hanzo and Hanzo alone. He had continued to talk to him through the door, trying to coax a response from him.

“Hanzo, everything is going to be okay, I promise” he tried, glancing to Ana a little helplessly. The others had no idea what was even going on. None of them had shared Hanzo's secret, though from the way Rein and Ana had sniffed the air they probably had some idea.

Jesse wasn't sure what else he could do, he was about to give up and call Genji over when he heard it. A quiet shuffling, Hanzo was moving. He perked, staring at the door as he listened intently.

When it didn't open he got to his knees, “Hanzo?” he tried again for a response, hearing only a quiet sniffle, somewhere away from the door. Jesse swallowed nervously, gripping the handle and slowly pushing the door open.

He was pretty sure his heart shattered at the sight of Hanzo, tucked into himself, making himself incredibly and impossibly small, flinching when the light touched him.

“Oh, Hanzo” he breathed, pained, slowly inching closer to him. He was shaking so violently Jesse could here the metal soles of his prosthetics rattling against the tiled floor.

“I'm sorry” Hanzo whimpered shakily, peeking over his arm at him with one eye.

“Ssh, hey, it's okay” he crooned touching his foot, ankle, knee, stopping when Hanzo shuddered, “It's going to be okay... My God, Hanzo, you scared the hell out of me” he whined placing his head on Hanzo's knees submissively, a non threat.

Hanzo stared at the top of his head, speechless, even his mind was silenced by the gesture, he reached out nervously, shaking fingers brushing through his hair carefully. How had he ever been afraid of him? How could he even consider that Jesse would be like any one of the clan? He hiccuped, reaching for him.

Jesse accepted him without question, holding him close and safe.

“I'm sorry” Hanzo whined nuzzling against his neck and gripping handfuls of his shirt as he pressed impossibly close “Jesse, I'm so sorry”

Jesse hushed and soothed him gently, picking him up when he had quietened.

He was pretty sure he heard Ana mutter something about “alpha-omega bullshit” to Reinhardt as the pair glanced at them, stuck standing guard to make sure Reaper didn't change his mind about trying to murder Jack.

–

Angela wasted no time putting Hanzo under again once he returned, muttering about terrible patients.

“Do you want me here when you wake?” Jesse asked carefully, their hands still linked together tightly.

“...I do not have the right to ask that of you after what I put you through” he said quietly, voice still somewhat shaken, he hadn't stopped trembling at all.

“I want to be here, if you would let me” he said gently.

“...Okay.. yes” he murmured, “Please”

“Anything for you, babe” he murmured stroking his hair, moving as if to kiss his head before hesitating and deciding against it.

He didn't want to make him uncomfortable... and he didn't know what made him uncomfortable..

Hanzo watched him silently, squeezing his hand before he started to drift off.

–

Angela, Genji and Jesse had agreed to take turns watching over Hanzo, an attempt to make sure that someone was awake at all times just in case he decided to run again.

Jesse took the first night, unable to sleep anyway with so much on his mind. He stayed awake, watching Hanzo's face, aching over how close he had come to losing him. Twice. He had been so relieved that he was okay and confused by his fear of removing the implant that he hadn't really considered what it actually meant.

Genji's words, mentioning the things that the Shimada brothers had witnessed with the clan made him worry more.

Had someone hurt Hanzo because of what he had presented as?

Anger boiled up inside him, raging silently.

He had grown up in a gang, he didn't need to use his imagination, he certainly didn't want to consider anything like that could have happened to Hanzo. He was still the first born, the heir of the Shimada Clan. Surely that meant more than being an omega?

But he didn't know. Hanzo had never told him anything.

Genji wouldn't tell him anything either, he claimed it was not his story to tell, that Hanzo needed to be the one to share it when he chose. He had also admitted that there was little he could say, he had been busy living his own playboy lifestyle and doing his best to avoid any Clan business. The only thing he recalled about it that he was willing to share was that Hanzo had hated his heats with a passion. When Genji had presented as an alpha a few years after Hanzo, the elder Shimada brother would often stay in his brothers room during the heats. 'He said my scent would mask his' Genji had shrugged a little. 'I knew father gave him a hard time so I didn't mind really, though I maybe teased him about it sometimes' he said guiltily.

So something had Hanzo hating himself enough to use illegal and dangerous means to hide his omega status, and somehow that fear included him now?

What had he done? He couldn't think of a time he had ever hurt Hanzo, intentionally or not.

He scrubbed his face in his hands tiredly, jumping when something brushed his cheek.

“...Ame” he murmured softly, the dragons had appeared. Not quite solid, and not quite as small as usual. Not huge by any stretch of the word, smaller than how they had appeared to Jesse with Hanzo's message but larger than their ferret like forms.

Ame rumbled, as if trying to speak, unable to make words that Jesse could understand he gave up and just nuzzled against him again, trying to sooth the one their Master cared for. Kizu curled around him protectively and it did, actually, make him feel somewhat better.

Hanzo had tried to explain the dragons to him a few times, they were part of him but also not at all. Confusing, but he knew that if they liked him, Hanzo did too. Kizu rest his head over Jesse's lap while Ame rest on his shoulder, allowing Jesse to pet their manes.

\--

The next night Genji was watching Hanzo, Angela stayed with him though she napped on one of the beds. She had insisted Jesse leave and get some food, maybe some fresh air.

Jesse sat alone in the kitchen getting drunk.

He had forgone the use of a glass long ago and had decided straight from the bottle was fine by him. A shuffling sound by the door caught his attention but he barely cared to look. He only paid it any attention when it sat down beside him.

Hana, wrapped in a duvet sighed a little before leaning against him.

“Is this your final form, Hana? Not a gremlin but a burrito?” he asked patting her head gently.

“No this is my resting form, you have not seen my final form yet” she yawned, “Can I try?” she asked pointing at his bottle. He went to hand her it only to pause.

“What's the legal age here?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Eighteen” she rolled her eyes, accepting the bottle and taking a swig.

“Might wanna take it easy, sugar” he murmured watching her as he bit on his cigarillo. They were banned from the kitchen but he didn't think he rightly cared just now. He chuckled at the face D.va pulled as she shuddered.

“That is nasty” she gasped pushing the bottle back to him.

“Nah, you just gotta appreciate the finer tastes... or drink enough of it that you don't care any more” he said swinging the bottle in a little circle thoughtfully. They sat in silence for a little while, Hana sleepily resting against his side.

“Hey.. so.. how is he?” she asked carefully, as if she was nervous to even mention what had happened, “Is he mad at me?”

“...Angela says he's doing better.. she's keeping him under a few more days to make sure.. I couldn't say, honey, he hasn't really spoke to me much” he said taking a draw from the cigarillo. She stayed quiet a little while longer before asking her next question.

“And.. what happened the other night?” she asked, “I heard bits and pieces... he had a breakdown?”

“He woke up, panicked and tried to run. He was scared.. and not thinking proper” he said looking at the bottle.

“..Is he going to leave?” she asked making him sigh.

“I don't know. I hope not” he huffed, “Genji has said that if Hanzo decides to leave he will leave with him, at least until he gets settled somewhere..”

“...This sucks” she murmured after another pause.

“Yep” he agreed.

The third night, Angela stayed with Hanzo during the night, Genji slept on the spare bed and it was a mostly quiet night.

Until Jesse came in, drunk and loud, spurs jingling as he wandered in on wobbly legs. Genji woke with a start, the flash of green caught Jesse's attention and he wandered over to join him on the bed. He hushed the medical trolley that he bumped into on his way then sat heavily beside his friend for a drunken conversation.

The next day he was too hungover to leave.

Angela took some pity on him and brought him food back from the kitchen, giving him aspirin and water for his headache. By night time he insisted he would drink coffee and stay awake.

When Hanzo stirred awake that night Jesse had fallen asleep in the chair again, his dragons curled around him completely relaxed. There was an odd tapping sound and a light that he couldn't quite focus on just yet. When his eyes finally adjusted he thought he was dreaming.

Sombra sat with her feet tucked up in the chair by his head, she was playing on the gameboy he had gotten her, a little reading light clipped to the top so she could see. Her shocking blue eyes seemed to glow in this lighting, he noticed as he watched her. Apparently she felt his gaze as hers flickered up from the screen.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty” she murmured, not wanting to disturb the cowboy.

“...Hello” he said carefully, frowning.

“Gabe asked me to see how you two were doing” she explained looking back at her game.

“I thought you left?” he asked and she scoffed.

“I said I wouldn't leave without Gabe and I meant it, but I am not going back into that cell, and I'm pretty good at going undetected” she smirked.

“So why are you here?”

“To check in on you for Gabe, and I'm still here because there's no camera pointing this way and I want to beat the Elite Four” she shrugged looking back at her game.

“..How long have I been asleep?” he asked after a moment making her sigh.

“Four days, you're just full of questions, I guess I should ask how you're feeling, for Gabe” she said sounding bored, not even looking up now.

“...Better.. tired” he said frowning more, “Stiff”

“Any urges to escape?” she asked glancing at him briefly.

“..No”

“So you're not scared? No weird panic attacks?”

“..I'm still afraid but.. I'm not panicking.. I feel very calm” he said carefully.

“Doctor probably upped your dosage, fuck, stupid hyper potion” she muttered.

“...Am I dreaming?” he asked staring at her making her snort.

“Sure, why not?” she shrugged, “Go back to sleep and find out”

“...Right..okay” he yawned already feeling sleep dragging him back down.

Jesse woke when the morning sun shone directly onto his face. He groaned, attempting to shield his eyes as he blinked awake. He thought he saw a shimmer of purple but it was probably just his eyes playing up. He scolded himself for falling asleep but relaxed when he saw Hanzo was still there.

“Morning babe” he murmured quietly, as he had every day before.

“..Morning” Hanzo replied rubbing his eyes.

They both froze. Hanzo wasn't due to wake up for another day at least, but here was, awake and they were alone and they were long over due a serious conversation.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking. So much talking. Basically a long conversation.

Hanzo watched Jesse for a moment, unable to hold eye contact with guilt and worry eating away at him making him tilt his head down and away, gripping his hands together tightly over his stomach.

“...How ya feelin'?” Jesse asked carefully, his fingers moved as if he wanted to reach out to him but instead clenched closed on the bed beside him.

“...Better” Hanzo said carefully.

“You don't feel like running again?” he asked carefully.

“No.. not really.. I think” he said glancing at him again.

“So you're going to stay?” Jesse asked, the archer looked up at him, mouth opening to reply but it was Angela's voice that seemed to come out.

“So you're awake?” she asked pulling on her coat as she stepped out of her office, her hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, she must have woken up with the sun too, sleeping in her office to keep an eye on them both, “How are you feeling?” she asked checking his data file so she could see the data gathered that night.

“Better” he repeated watching her closely as she pressed a button to make the bed shift so he could sit up.

“Awake? Alert?” she asked, “Or do you feel like you're going to fall asleep again?”

“...I feel pretty awake and fairly alert” he said frowning confused.

“Good, because Shimada Hanzo, I have so many words for you” she said resting her fist on her hip and glaring down at him a little.

“ _Ooooh, she's mad at you brother”_ Genji's voice floated over from a spare bed.

“Yes, I am mad, and no, I do not speak Japanese, I just _know you_ ” she huffed, glancing over at the lounging Cyborg briefly. Blue eyes turned back to Hanzo while he followed Genji's footsteps until his brother stepped around his curtain, sitting himself at the foot of his bed with a 'yo'.

“I'm not even sure where to start” she said agitated, “I suppose I should start with explaining to you exactly what you put your body through because honestly, Hanzo, I don't understand how you are still here” she said waving a hand, gesturing at his file, “I have seen my fair share of implants but I have never seen one in that condition. I had to send it to a friend of mine who specialises in this field, they estimate that you had to have been using that implant for over a decade. A _decade_ , Hanzo! Even legal implants have a two year limit yet you decided to wander around with an _illegal_ implant for a _decade_. Did you know? Where you aware of the risks when you got it?”

Hanzo had never seen Angela so angry, he knew he deserved her anger and the anger of everyone he had hurt with his stunt.

“...Yes, it was explained to me beforehand” he murmured, he owed them his honesty.

“Then _why_ on Earth did you walk around so long with this _thing_ messing with your body?” she asked, almost pleaded, needing to understand.

He fiddled with the edge of Jesse's serape, still resting over him comfortingly, taking a deep breath.

“My Father had been the one to find someone who was able to get their hands on an implant for me, using many favours to keep it quiet so that word did not spread of the Shimada's embarrassment” he said keeping his eyes on his hands. “Unfortunately, my father took ill around the time it was due to be replaced, I was preoccupied.. after he passed I was afraid that poking around for a replacement would raise suspicions and I had not suffered any negative effects” he explained.

“..Then..I..” a pained gaze flickered to Genji, “..after I left the clan I was did not trust anyone, if I asked around about an implant someone would have figured out why I was asking”

“You didn't think to go to a clinic to at least have the old one removed?” she asked carefully.

“No. I made the decision that I would rather live with the side effects than live without the implant”

“Even if one of the eventual side effects was death?” she asked, “or where you unaware that death was a possibility?”

“I knew” he said evenly.

“And you just didn't care?”

“I cared but I accepted it” he half growled, balling his fists in the serape, clenching his jaw a little, “It was selfish of me, I didn't deserve even the few years I thought I may get from the implant, after what I did to Genji, I didn't deserve it but I ..” he trailed off shaking a little.

“You?” Jesse urged him softly, listening intently.

“..If I was to live to honour Genji, I decided I would rather live a few short years of freedom than a lifetime as someone's _omega_ ” he growled, “I refused to be _kept_ like property, like a _thing_ ” he shook.

Angela looked offended by that, taking a moment to decided exactly what to say next. Jesse tentatively reached out to touch Hanzo's hand, seeking permission, however they both flinched back at the touch, like a static shock.

“Well, that's a good place to start I suppose” she let out a sigh, “So, what happened..” she hesitated thinking of the simplest way to explain. “How your implant worked, it released hormones and chemicals into the blood stream to counter your bodies natural chemicals and hormones. The longer you used it the harder it was having to work to counter your body as your body kept trying to fight back..” she explained watching his expressions to make sure she was making sense, “You were some how functioning with two massive doses of counter chemicals trying to get the upper hand on the other, which only got worse when your heat was due. Side effects which can include nausea and vomiting, dizziness, mood swings, depression” she listed on her fingers, “Not to mention the strain on your body and your organs”

“On top of that, your implant was so old you were starting to show signs of blood poisoning, which can cause a change in mental state including confusion and disorientation, organ dysfunction, complete organ failure and death. You're just lucky dragons are hard to kill I suppose because if not, Hanzo, you would have been dead long ago”

She took a deep breath, “You seem stable, everything is in working order, most of the residual hormones left over from your implant have been burnt through by your own body. I would like to keep you here a day or two just to keep an eye on you. You have been scheduled time with Zenyatta, it's no longer a suggestion but a necessary part of your care. I know we have suggested speaking to Zenny in the past and you have declined however you showed very clear signs of suffering PTSD, Zenyatta is by far the best equipped to help you with that”

Hanzo stayed quiet, frowning faintly but he didn't interrupt.

“Unfortunately, your body will take a while to balance it's hormone production so you can expect to experience frequent heats of varying intensity until it finds it's balance”

“Can't you give me a booster?” he asked quickly, “like what Jesse and the others take for their rut?”

“...No, Hanzo, I can't. You do not need more chemicals right now. Your body needs to heal and repair it's self. Right now you have some very mild sedatives in your IV but once you're up and about.. recovery is going to be difficult”

“I don't want heats” he said quietly, putting his arm over his face again.

“I'm sure your recovery will be fast, you dragons are hardy” she said carefully, “You're going to be feeling very skin sensitive so make sure you two talk”

“What do you mean?” Jesse asked looking up at her.

“Well, you know when you're on your rut, well, if you remember ruts, Jesse McCree, you are long over do allowing your rut to come naturally too but anyway. Skin sensitivity is often a mated pair thing but we get a small experience of that when we go into heats or ruts. Unwanted contact feels wrong on a very deep level while wanted touch is very intense. It effects everyone differently, some people do not feel it at all. Going by your little interaction, I'd say you both had a touch reaction” she said gesturing between their hands.

“..I'm sure you're making things up now, Ange, I aint never heard of this” Jesse huffed.

“Me either” Hanzo muttered quietly, it did make some things make sense though, “Isn't there anything I can do?” he asked, “I don't want to be an omega, I don't want heats, I don't want-”

“To be property?” Angela asked.

“Hanzo, you're safe here” Genji said softly patting his metal ankle through the bed sheets, “Nothing has to change, no one is going to treat you differently”

“I won't pretend to know what sort of things happened in Hanamura,” Angela said carefully, “but I do not understand why you did not tell us, tell me so I could help you, Hanzo, I cannot do my job to keep you healthy if you don't share things with me.” she straightened placing a hand over her chest.

“I am Doctor Angela Zieglar, I was well on my way to head of surgery in a top Swiss hospital before I was hand chosen by Overwatch to be their head of medical. I am an omega. Fareeha Amari, former Egyptian military now Security Captain of Helix Security International, omega. Jack Morrison, Overwatch Commander, helped end the first Omnic Crisis, omega” she said proudly, as Hanzo looked surprised when she mentioned Jack, had he not known? “Shimada Hanzo, assassin and bowman without peer, controls two dragons, omega” she finished, gesturing to him. “Being an omega does not change who you are and it certainly does not make you lesser than anyone else, and if you cant accept that at least understand that we care about you, beta, omega, alpha, it doesn't matter to us” she said, voice softening at the end.

“That's what I don't understand” Jesse said carefully, looking to him “I love you, we all love you, how could you be that frightened of us? What did you think I would do?” he looked so hurt.

“It would not be the first time someone who cared about me turned after learning of what I am” he replied defensively, “When I first presented my father was disgusted, ashamed. I was the eldest, the heir of the Shimada clan and I had disgraced him by presenting as an omega. We had been close but as soon as I presented he told me to 'deal with it or he would find someone to deal with it for me'. He trust my 'dirty secret' with only the highest tier of the clan and they would whisper and jeer about me when they thought I could not hear, when Genji presented my father considered making him the official heir, he only decided against it because Genji was so opposed to the idea” he said carefully glaring at his hands.

“I was the eldest and yet after Genji presented I spent my heats cowering in his room like a coward so his scent would shield mine” he gestured to Genji, “and that is nothing compared to the things I witnessed.. so I am glad, Doctor, that you have not experienced judgement for being an omega, I would not wish that on anyone, but I hope you can understand that I, and many others are not as fortunate.. and I was afraid of what could happen to you, Jesse”

“Hanzo, you are safe here” Genji said softly, “No one would hurt you and if they tried I would make them regret it” he growled faintly.

“You'd have to wait your turn an' what do you mean what could happen to me?” Jesse said carefully, prickling just at the mention that someone might hurt Hanzo. It only made Hanzo sigh.

“I do not _want_ you to protect me from this, I want to be able to protect myself. I would not have either of you risking yourself for me” he rubbed his face as he turned to Genji, “Do you remember Hikaru and Aika?” he asked voice softening. Genji nod but tilted his head confused, not sure why they were relevant.

“Akiyama, Hikaru was the son of one of my father's oldest friends, five years older than I. We weren't friends exactly, but we grew up together and he was very kind to me when I presented” he said with an almost pained fondness. “He and Aika had been dating almost as long as I could remember, mother adored them, she seemed enchanted by their love” he explained quivering a little. “Aika.. Aika was beautiful, inside and out, she-” he paused, taking a deep breath, brows furrowing as he spoke.

“Father had invited the Master of another clan to Hanamura for business, he arrived and with one glance at Aika he decided he wanted her. He did not care that she was mated, married and had no interest in him, omegas don't get a voice” he said bitterly. “Hikaru was a young alpha and the other Master was a Prime Alpha, like my father or Gabriel” he explained, “He didn't stand a chance and no one tried to stop it. No one thought it was wrong. It was just further evidence to me that being an omega was like being trapped in a cage, not only was I in danger but anyone that I may become involved with”

“Father told me he had sent them west to conduct business for him..” Genji said quietly.

“He may have sent Hikaru's father but Hikaru and Aika died” he said carefully.

“What happened to Aika?” Angela asked, watching as Hanzo's face seemed to turn stony.

“Aika, decided that death was preferable to the life she would have had without Hikaru” he said flatly, “I think father allowed it to happen to teach me some sort of lesson, the clan are brothers, we were supposed to look after each other. It should never have happened..” he sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Hanzo..” Jesse murmured softly, placing his hands palm up on the bed next to his, giving him the choice. Hanzo looked to him then down at his hand, taking it carefully, feeling a tingle tease up his arm.

“I didn't want to hurt you, Jesse” he said quietly, “I just.. I convinced myself that no one could accept me as an omega.. _I_ could not accept myself as an omega” he said squeezing his hand, “I would run rather than live the life I had in the clan again... I didn't want what happened to Hikaru and Aika to happen to us” he swallowed, voice hushed, “ _You're all I've ever wanted.. and now I'm terrified of what could happen to you”_ he whispered in Japanese, hiding his face with his other arm again. “ _I love you too much, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me”_

“I don't speak Japanese, babe” Jesse said softly.

“I said I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you” he said tiredly.

“ _No you didn't”_ Genji said accusingly.

“ _Close enough”_ he muttered.

“ _I have a question, Hanzo, I presented two to three years after you did.. what did you do when you were in heat before then? Why were you afraid of them?”_ he asked gently.

“ _...It was dealt with”_ he almost growled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so much longer than the other chapters, I dont get much time to write over weekends and I've been trying to get my rank up on OW before the comp season ends >.>
> 
> Also fighting writers block and insomnia 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many visitors and many naps

It was quiet when Hanzo stirred again.

Genji had tried to get him to elaborate on what he had meant by 'it was dealt with' but Hanzo had stubbornly refused to disclose anything more on the matter, refusing to answer any questions from his brother, only saying that it 'no longer mattered' and telling him not to worry about it. Hanzo had tired quickly after that as he was still recovering so Angela had told the others to let him rest, pausing any further conversation.

He heard his brother mutter something about speaking with his master before he left. Angela whispered to Jesse something about him getting out of the medbay for awhile. Hanzo lay with his eyes closed, listening but resting. Jesse kissed his hand briefly, telling him he'd be back soon before taking his leave.

Angela asked Hanzo if he would be comfortable with Lucio keeping a check on him while she took a break, assuring him that should he need anything Lucio would be able to help him and in the unlikely situation that Lucio could not handle the situation she would return swiftly.

He was fine with Lucio, he found the soft music that seemed to follow him around soothing to say the least. The audio medic asked him how he was feeling, if he could get anything for him then left him alone to nap.

Hanzo hated how tired he was, he felt weak, like being awake was too taxing on his body. Holding a conversation exhausted him.

When he woke the music was faint, coming from one of the storage rooms, he sighed with some relief. He just wanted a moment to himself, to think, to clear his head, to come to terms with everything that had happened. Just.. just a moment to think without someone telling him how stupid he had been.

Now wasn't the time he realised when he finally opened his eyes.

Hana.

He felt a pang of guilt again as he looked her over. She was tucked up in the chair that Jesse usually occupied, which just seemed to make her look even smaller by comparison. She sat with her knees up, picking at the arm of the chair thoughtfully, not noticing he was awake at first, only noticing when Hanzo raised a hand to clear his throat.

Her gaze flicked to him then before quickly reaching for a glass of water for him. She didn't speak for a moment while she waited for him to hand the glass back.

“I.. Are you okay?” she asked finally.

“Yes, thank you” he said softly, watching a quick flutter of emotions rush across her face before she settled on a scowl.

“I just wanted to say... I'm not sorry, forgive me or not I don't care, you can be pissed at me, hell, you can tell me to leave right now if you want, tell me you don't want to see me again” she began to rant, her voice quivering faintly as she continued, not giving him a chance to interrupt, “but you were dying, Hanzo, if I hadn't said anything you could have.. and I'd rather you be alive and hating me than dead” her voice shook as she fought back tears, angrily wiping at an eye in frustration.

“Hana, I'm not mad” Hanzo said gently, “I am grateful for what you did” he said reaching out to her, offering a hand to try and give comfort when she began to sniffle. “Hana-” he murmured, guilt nipping at his gut again. She looked like she had slept even less than normal.

Hana didn't take his hand, instead she moved out of the chair and climbed onto the bed beside him, hugging him tightly and burying her face in the serape still laid across him. It surprised him but he carefully hugged her back, hushing and cooing to her softly.

“I'm so sorry, Hana, you never should have been in that situation” he murmured, stroking her back soothingly as she shook. Had she been holding this back the whole time? Had she spent the week thinking he hated her? That he'd never want to see her again?

His grip tightened around her a little, “I could never hate you, Hana, you're my favourite” he said gently kissing her head, smiling a little when he heard a faint mumbled “You're my favourite too” muffled against his chest and Jesse's serape.

“Are you going to leave?” she asked quietly, tucking up against him.

“..No.. maybe?.. I don't know... I'm afraid of the way people here might look at me now” he admitted quietly.

“I'll fight anyone who looks at you in a way you don't like” she promised making him chuckle a little.

When Lucio returned Hana had fallen asleep, which just proved to Hanzo that she really hadn't been getting any sleep worrying about him. Lucio was kind enough to hand him his water again before dropping down into Jesse's seat.

“Finished up inventory for Angela” he murmured with a little smile, “That woman works too hard”

“I'm sure she'll appreciate it” Hanzo replied just as softly, not wanting to wake Hana, both sitting in a somewhat awkward silence.

“..She was really worried about you” Jesse's voice broke the silence, making them both look over as he leant his elbow against the curtain rail, “She's been sleeping on the couch in the 'family room', which has had Jack worrying over her like a mother hen” he smiled a little.

“Yeah, she doesn't like being alone, especially when she's worried” Lucio said lightly, “Zenny's been helping but I think she feels better with Dad76”

“Makes sense, she probably feels like she can relate to Jack... he gets it” Jesse murmured, “He was pretty young when he was chosen for SEP so he was a young soldier once too”

Hanzo nod a little, glancing back down at Hana, sometimes it was difficult to remember that regardless of her age, beneath her laughter and jokes she was still a soldier who had fought for her country. She had probably lost friends before, Hanzo realised. His own brush with death had probably brought up old memories and feelings which stole sleep from her.

Jesse watched as Hanzo's expression looked pained for a moment, the arm around Hana held her a little closer as he pressed his cheek against her head. Clearly blaming himself for her worry.

“Hanzo, she's fine” Jesse said softly, leaning against the side of his bed, arms folded across his chest. Hanzo glanced up at him questioningly, “I can see you there, beating yourself up with all that self loathing” he waved a hand as he spoke, “She's a little shaken up, that's all, it's because she cares about you, no reason to hate on yourself. You know if she was awake she'd tell you to quit it” he smiled a little.

His heart gave a little flutter when Hanzo smiled back, even though it was only a faint little gesture.

“I still feel guilty for putting her in that situation” he murmured, “...for everything really” he admitted quietly, looking back at Hana with a look so soft, Jesse had seen it on Ana's face when she looked at Fareeha, he even remembered Gabe looking at him that way in what felt like a lifetime a go.

“Careful there, Hanzo, if you start getting all paternal Jack might get jealous” he teased a little.

“I always saw her more as a sister” he half shrugged, “She claims I'm like an uncle. Either way, she's family” he said softly, letting his head hit the pillow with a faint thump. Jesse raised an eyebrow in amusement, pretty sure he heard a quiet little “I love her”

–

Hanzo sighed faintly, recognising this music from an earlier night.

“Hello, Sombra” he murmured glancing over. Hana was still fast asleep at his other side, she had rolled over at one point but other than that she seemed to be catching up on all of her lost sleep.

“Hola” Sombra replied, focusing on the little screen.

“Still fighting the Elite Four?” he asked after a moment.

“Nope, I'm battling Chuck... he's the Fighting type gym leader in Cianwood” she said glancing up at him over the handheld. “You don't happen to know what fighting type's are weak against do you?”

“Psychic” he said covering his mouth to yawn.

“..Really?” she asked after a moment, not sure she believed him.

“Yes, brain over brawn” he explained.

“Huh..” she said slowly looking back at the handheld, “So how are you feeling today?”

“Better” he replied, “I want out of this bed though...” he grumbled, “You want to switch that off so I can stretch my legs?” he asked hopefully, motioning to the monitor.

“I do in fact, not want to switch it off, actually” she said without looking up, “I'm here to check on you for Gabe, not to interfere with your little escapades” she said gesturing before pausing, looking towards the doorway when they heard it open.

She flickered out of sight just in time as Jack glanced around the curtain.

“..You're awake, sorry to disturb you” he murmured, “I came to check in on you two.. to see if you wanted me to take her back to her own room”

“She's fine, I think she needed the rest to be honest” he said carefully.

“I imagine so” Jack said carefully, he almost seemed self conscious or uncomfortable. Suddenly though, Hanzo had questions.

“...I did not know that you are an omega” Hanzo said carefully, watching him, “I had assumed that you were an alpha” Jack tilted his head a little, “I just... how have you hidden it so well?” he asked quietly.

"..I don't try to hide it any more” Jack said carefully, slowly sitting for the conversation, “I also used implants when I was younger.. omega's were not allowed in the military back then” he explained, “and we were definitely not chosen for SEP”

“I didn't keep mine long enough for it to almost kill me.. or maybe SEP stopped that? But the damage it had done to my body was permanent so unless you're inside of my personal space you're probably not going to catch my scent” he explained.

“.. Do you miss it?.. the implant?” he asked carefully, “How did it effect you?”

“I did, for a little while.. I don't know what you mean”

Hanzo hesitated, he was pretty sure this was already the most he had ever spoken to Jack, he had avoided him a lot when he had thought he was an alpha but now.. it almost felt natural, a young omega seeking wisdom from an elder.

“I...” he sighed, steeling himself, “I'm afraid that the relationship between Jesse and I... is it real? Or is it a result of my implant failing?” he murmured, “It just happened so suddenly.. around the time I started showing signs of it failing. Is our relationship genuine? Or is it just the only unattached alpha and omega falling for pheromones or what ever it is” he huffed.

Jack raised an eyebrow slightly. “I can't tell you if your relationship is real or not, only you know that” he said carefully “I can tell you that pheromones don't work that way though so I think you're safe” he said sounding faintly amused.

“It wasn't my heat tricking us?” he asked quietly.

“Do you love him?” Jack asked, “You don't have to tell me,” he held up a hand, “If you love him, if you care about him then the answer is no. Heats don't work like that, they don't trick you into falling in love or thinking you are in love. They just... get you and alphas worked up for 'breeding'” they both shuddered faintly at the word.

Hanzo thought that over carefully, Jack stayed quiet, letting him digest the information.

“What's it like?” he asked carefully, “Will I change?”

“It was difficult for me in the environment I was in” Jack said carefully, “you are already in a better place than I was, there is no one here who wont accept you as for changes... I'm not sure what you mean though.. if you're anything like me, you'll be worried about becoming too 'omega' right?” Hanzo nod a little, “but what does that mean? There is no one way to be an omega” he said gently.

“You will still be you when you wake up in the morning, Hanzo, that I can promise” he murmured.

–

The next day when he woke Hana was gone and there was a gift basket from the others but thankfully no more visitors. He just wanted to be awake and alone with his thoughts, to make sense of everything.

He was allowed to leave, after telling Angela that if she tried to make him stay another night he would find his own way to escape her monitor, she relented on the condition that he continue to rest. She asked that he at least eat something first and wait for Jesse to come for him.

The walk back to their room was uncomfortably silent. Hanzo didn't know what to say now that they were alone and Jesse didn't seem able to even look at him, he kept his hands securely in his pockets as he walked.

For so long it had felt like they could not keep their hands off each other, even down to the smallest brush or arms as they walked so close. The absence of Jesse's hand in his or on his lower back left him with an almost physical ache. He was barely an arm's reach away yet it felt like they were separated by miles.

Hanzo was surprised to see the room was exactly how it had been when he had last been there, even his bloody cotton swabs and open first aid kit on the bed, the door to the wardrobe was open from when he had slipped out.

“...You have not been sleeping here?” Hanzo asked, breaking the silence finally.

“No.. it didn't feel right without you here” he said carefully, looking at the wardrobe curiously, avoiding looking at Hanzo who fidgeted before moving to clean up his mess.

“...So.. where have you been sleeping?” he asked carefully.

“In the medbay with you” he said flatly, “Or at the kitchen table.... were you in here?” he asked, opening the wardrobe the rest of the way and peering inside.

“...Yes” Hanzo replied, ducking his head ashamed.

“..Fuck, babe” he said quietly, a faint growl on his voice, “I was losing my mind and you were right here, right under my fucking nose” he shut the door harder than he had intended. The sudden bang made Hanzo flinch, dropping the first aid kit.

Jesse watched him as he quickly dropped down to pick it up, gathering the bits that had scattered free.

“...You're still afraid of me” Jesse said after a moment, making him pause.

“..I'm not afraid of you” he said carefully, flinching again when Jesse dropped to a knee beside him to help pick up the first aid equipment.

“Yeah.. you're not acting like it either” he said unhappily.

“I'm not afraid of _you_ ” Hanzo repeated, “Not exactly”

“An' what exactly does that mean?” he asked.

“I'm afraid of alphas, Jesse, everyone that I cared about turned on me the moment they found out what I am. It changes people for the worst” he said closing the box but staying on his knees.

“You gotta know I would never hurt you, Hanzo” Jesse said imploringly.

“I don't think you would but I don't have the luxury to _know_ for sure” he glanced up at Jesse, meeting his sad gaze, “I care about you more than I have ever cared for anyone before... I am terrified of how much it will hurt if history repeats itself”

“Hanzo... I don't know what happened in your past but my opinion on you hasn't changed because you're an omega, I'm a little hurt that you hid it from me for so long but I get it-”

“Do you?” Hanzo asked sharply, “How can you?”

“I grew up in a gang too, Hanzo” he said evenly, “I've seen how omegas can be treated an' I hope to God you never went through anything like that. I wouldn't hold it against anyone to hide from that. I was terrified of presenting as an omega myself” he said carefully, watching Hanzo's brow furrow thoughtfully. He sighed, shimmying closer with his head bowed faintly. “Listen, Hanzo” he offered the archer his hands, Hanzo placed his hands on top of Jesse's slowly. “You have every reason to be wary an' I'm asking a lot but please... trust me?”

Hanzo shivered a little, mind racing. He took a deep breath before pressing his forehead to Jesse's, giving a little nod.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took to get out, I had intended to make it a long update to make up for it but I've not had a great few weeks. My family had some bad news this morning too and I decided that a short update now was better than a long update and a long wait.
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr (captainmcwoof), I try to keep people updated on chapters and such there.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unofficial Midnight Society is formed.

Hanzo figured that he really should have expected this, after spending a week or so in various stages of sleep he found that sleep evaded him now. His stomach growled faintly, mocking him for turning down Jesse's request to join him for dinner earlier.

He just didn't want to face everyone just yet, the thought of walking in to the kitchen during the dinner time rush filled him with dread. Jesse had brought some food back for him but he had only picked at it a little.

It didn't help at all that Jesse seemed to be afraid of touching him, they lay together, Jesse snoring faintly with his back to Hanzo. It felt like being back in the medbay, like he had just moved from one room to another and Jesse was just out of reach. He didn't know he could miss physical contact so much, it had never bothered him before he met Jesse. In fact, before he had met Jesse he hated being touched at all.

He turned his head, looking over the marks and scars of Jesse's tawny shoulders, knowing them by heart even when they were barely visible by the faint light of their alarm clock.  So close he could reach out and touch them. Hanzo sighed faintly, looking at the time before carefully slipping out from under the covers, stretching out a little as his stomach growled again.

It took him a moment to decide that everyone had already seen him running around in a hospital gown and serape, no one would care if he went to the kitchen at 2am in his sleeping clothes.. and serape, he decided last second. It was pretty cold out now after all.  It would likely only be Hana there if anyone anyway.

He paused at the door, back tracking to leave a note by the alarm clock for Jesse. He didn't want him to worry that he had tried to run again when he had just gone to raid the fridge.

Blue light illuminated the hallway as he walked, Ame and Kizu slowly uncoiled from his tattoo, drifting along beside him, flowing like water. It had been awhile since he had seen them he realised, raising a hand to stroke down their side as they drift past him, he had missed their presence. Had his condition weakened them too? He wondered, Angela had murmured something about dragons being hard to kill. He watched them drift by, realising he was probably only still alive because of them somehow.

 _"Thank you”_ he murmured quietly, Ame drifted past, brushing against his cheek softly with a quite rumble. They followed him all the way to the door before the pair dispersed again.

Had he known the kitchen would be occupied he would have got dressed.

“Is this your new look, Hanzo?” Sombra asked pulling his attention to the couch where she had tucked up at one end while Hana sat at the other, perched on the edge of the cushion focused on the game she was playing.

“I did not think anyone would be here at this hour” he frowned a little.

"Gabe wanted to cook” she shrugged turning back to watching Hana play.

“My silence was bought with the promise of food” Hana explained without having to be questioned.

“I see” Hanzo replied slowly, hesitating briefly before heading into the kitchen, leaning against the counter beside Reaper.

“Hey” Gabriel murmured not looking away from the food, “You look better”

“I feel better” he agreed, “...thank you.. for the other day” he said carefully “I'm sorry for holding you back” he frowned. Should he be apologising for stopping him from escaping? It felt like a conflict of interest.

“Don't mention it” he said carefully, “Are you feeling any better?”

“Yes, Angela said-”

“I don't mean that, I mean, do you feel better about yourself?” he asked tilting his head to glance at him.

“...Not really” he admit quietly, “I would still give anything to be anything but.. this” he said glancing over at the couch. Hana was focused on her game so he doubted she was listening or that she could hear their quiet conversation. Sombra looked to be interested in the screen too but he didn't doubt she was trying to listen.

“You're not the first person to have that wish” Gabriel murmured just as quietly, “the world can be particularly cruel to omegas, but do you at least feel safe now?” he asked.

“I... guess?” he said carefully, “I am no longer panicking, I'm.. nervous but so far things have been okay” he said glancing down, “So. You have decided to stay?” he asked.

“For now. Reluctantly. Jack is right, I can do more to further my goals here than working from under Talon's thumb” he sneered, “Though not when he tries to keep me caged up”

“Is that what this is?” Hanzo asked carefully, “you're making a point that you can be trusted to wander free?”

Gabriel laughed, “No, I don't care if he thinks I can be trusted or not, I will not spend my days rotting away behind bars waiting until someone else decides that I can be useful” he scoffed.

“So what are you doing?”

“Cooking” he shrugged, “I enjoy cooking and it has been a while since I was able to do so” he explained as he began dishing the food out onto three plates, putting the rest into containers to be kept for left overs. “Here” he said handing Hanzo a plate, “Try it”

“Wait, what about you?” he asked watching as Gabriel took the other two plates over to the pair on the couch.

“I don't need to eat much any more” he said, Sombra taking her food with a soft 'gracias' while he just placed Hana's next to her for when she could spare a hand, sitting between the pair while Hanzo took the armchair.

As soon as he sat Sombra lay her legs across his thighs and made herself comfortable. To everyone's surprise, Hana did so too.

Sombra paused mid bite to stare at her across the couch, Hana didn't even look at her as she focused on her food and Gabe just tilted his head a little to glance her way.

Hanzo watched Hana curiously, she was so at ease, like she didn't even care that she had been alone with two members of Talon, that she was currently sharing the couch with the pair of them. He did notice that she had her pistol though but she seemed completely comfortable with them, even with Sombra bristling faintly. Hana either didn't notice or didn't care that Sombra seemed to be getting somewhat territorial.

Reaper poked her knee to get her to snap out of it, making her huff and return to her meal.

The food was delicious, it reminded him of Jesse's cooking somewhat though he guessed Gabriel had probably taught the young cowboy how to cook too.

 _'Think of the devil'_ he thought, looking up as the door opened revealing a confused looking cowboy. He looked from Hanzo to the trio on the couch, raising an eyebrow questioningly when he glanced back.

“Oh em gee, Gabe, this is the best thing I have ever tasted” Hana purred, not noticing Jesse just yet as he quietly wandered over to Hanzo. He hadn't intended on joining them, he felt Gabriel's gaze on him from behind his mask, but as he neared Hanzo scoot over, giving him space to sit with him. Jesse hesitated before perching on the arm chair rather than trying to squish them both onto the seat. It still put them close, Hanzo's shoulder rest against Jesse's hip.

“..I gotta admit I wasn't expectin' my pa' and the sis when I stepped in” he said quietly, “I'd heard you were still lingering about” he said making Sombra lean her head back to look back at him, “what do you do? Hang low through the day and then come out at night?”

“...Pretty much” she shrugged a little, silence falling over them all again. Hanzo could see Jesse was itching to speak to Gabriel but either he didn't have the courage or he did not want to do so with an audience. He could feel him picking at the back of the chair. Hanzo was about to say something when the door opened again.

This time Gabriel and Sombra both vanished, Sombra in a shimmer of purple and Gabriel wraithed passed Jack as he stood in the doorway.

The Commander blinked as he turned to watch the wraith, shaking his head a little before looking back into the room.

“...I just got here” Jesse said holding his hands up defensively.

“I was bribed” Hana said with a shrug.

“No, I'm glad that you all saw it too” he said rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I thought I saw Gabriel wraith down a hall last night but when I went to check he was sat in his cell, playing innocent...I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me”

Jesse's stomach growled faintly so Hanzo offered him his plate while Jack shook his head and moved over to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

“You're not going to be able to fall asleep if you eat all of that, Hana” Jack said as he wandered passed her.

“I wasn't falling asleep before anyway” she shrugged, “and it's worth it, it's so good!”

“Gabe's cooking?” Jack asked ashe looked over the containers, smiling faintly to himself as he saw them labelled with the date they were made just waiting to be moved to the fridge, a wave of nostalgia making him ache a little.

“Yea, it's really good” Hana said brightly.

Hanzo watched as Jack moved the left overs to the fridge, only looking away when he felt Jesse shiver beside him.

It took one brief glance for Hanzo to carefully get to his feet, “Well, we really should be try to get some rest, I did promise Angela” he announced linking his arm with Jesse's to coax him up. “Good night, Jack, Hana” he said inclining his head a little as he practically whisked Jesse from the room.

Jesse had looked like he was struggling to hold back tears. Hanzo had only noticed because he was sitting at a lower angle and could see beneath the rim of his hat.

Hanzo led him along the hall carefully while he pressed his finger and thumb to his eyes, jaw clenched as he forced himself to get his emotions under control.

They were near their room when he finally drooped his hand, resting his arm over Hanzo's shoulders, a move that had Hanzo secretly thrilled by the contact.

“M'sorry” Jesse murmured quietly, “I just.. I took a bite of Gabe's cookin' and I just lost it I guess?” he said carefully, sniffing faintly.

“..Memories?” Hanzo asked carefully as he unlocked their door.

“Yeah.. from back when he didn't hate my guts” he sighed, dropping to sit on the bed, “I was a scrawny teen with a shitty diet when Gabe found me, he was the one to feed me up. He taught me how to cook so I could take care of myself but it never compared to his, y'know?” he huffed then flopped back on the bed, his hat fell askew as he rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes.

Hanzo watched him then carefully sat beside him, resting his weight on one hand as he leant over.

“It just... reminded me of when this pack was a proper family I guess” he murmured looking up at Hanzo looking sheepish, “Is that dumb?”

“I don't believe so” he said brushing some of Jesse's hair from his brow delicately. “Our senses are somewhat linked to the part of our brains in charge of memories, the smell of cherry blossoms will always make me think of Hanamura” he used as an example, “You long to mend the relationship between Gabriel and yourself, tasting his cooking reminded you of a time before”

“I'm pretty sure he would rather die again then try to make amends with me” he huffed.

“He stayed, didn't he? Perhaps he wants to ty too but isn't sure how to go about it”

“I don't know. Gabriel was always stubborn..”

“You can only try” Hanzo said gently, freeing himself from Jesse's serape then moving to lay down beside him.

This time Jesse rolled onto his side to face him.

“Do you miss Hanamura?” he asked making him blink in surprise.

“...Sometimes” he admitted, trying to stay true to his vow to be more honest. “I miss a simpler time in Hanamura. I miss the home that I grew up in, I miss my mother... but I do not miss Hanamura and I no longer mourn for a life I could have had” he paused as the next thought hit him, biting his lip faintly as he toyed with the idea of continuing. Jesse watched him without word, allowing him to take his time.

“I know.. my recent actions do not show it but I am... happy here” he said softly, “I am happy with you” he added looking up at him.

Jesse smiled fondly, leaning to kiss his forehead.

–

Hanzo was miserable.

He had refused to leave their room at all during the day time, the few times he had almost done so he had stopped in the doorway then retreated back inside. Anxiety made him hide away until he was reasonably sure most people would be in bed and when he did leave it was always wearing one of Jesse's shirts or his serape to try and mask his scent.

That trick had only worked for a few days as he neared the first of what Angela had told him would be one of many intense heats as his body tried to balance itself out.

The build up to his first heat had set of a reaction through out the base.

Lucio was currently in charge of the medbay, as Hanzo's scent had caused Angela into her own heat early and then Jesse informed him the next day that Ana and Reinhardt hadn't joined them for dinner for the second night in a row.

His scent had became so strong that even though he only went to the living room at night the scent lingered enough to effect those who entered in the morning. Sombra had had to excuse her self from one of the 'midnight society meetings' as Jesse had nicknamed them, because his scent had became to intense for her to be around him too long which had him not wanting to leave their room at all until it was over.

This meant Jesse was bringing him food and doing his best to go about business as best he could. Hanzo did not want him hovering around the room bored with him all day but he felt guilty leaving him alone so much.

At least they were on good terms again, sleeping cuddled up to each other and almost completely returning to their affectionate selves.

Almost.

If Hanzo felt his scent was particularly strong he would shy away and the closer he came to his own heat the more he pulled back.

They were both dreading it.

Jesse felt like he was getting used to Hanzo's scent by now so it surprised him when he returned to their room with Hanzo's meal and the scent hit him with the ferocity of a well placed punch. His gaze sharpened, flicking around the room before resting on Hanzo's shaking form.

The archer sat in the middle of the bed holding himself tightly, breathing fast and harsh with the occasional grunt of pain and discomfort.

“Hanzo..?” Jesse murmured, trying to keep his voice soft as his senses screamed at him, “Are you okay?.. do you need the medbay?” he asked, concerned about the sounds of pain.

“No” he ground out through clenched teeth.

“No...what? You're not okay or you don't need the medbay?” he asked inching closer, not wanting to startle him.

Hanzo didn't reply as he gripped the serape around his shoulders tightly, whining as he was hit with another wave of heat.

“Talk to me Hanzo..” he murmured reaching to place a hand on his shoulder.

Before he made contact Hanzo half spun out of his reach, “Don't touch me!” he hissed in warning making Jesse put his hands up quickly and take a few steps back. Hanzo's pupils were frightened and angry pinpricks, watching him with half a snarl on his lips, making sure he didn't get too close.

Jesse did his best to make himself look smaller, lowering his head and hunching his shoulders a little while keeping his hands up.

“You're okay, Hanzo, it's okay” he murmured, watching as Hanzo glared at him before focusing back on the space between his knees, tying to calm his breathing.

He was trying to meditate, or at least use those techniques to calm himself as he shivered in pain. Jesse was stuck at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Everything screamed at him to go to Hanzo, to comfort him and help him, his alpha instinct insisting on more. He forced that down aggressively.

He sighed faintly, taking a seat across the room.

They were in for a long night.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, life is kicking my butt right now :


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I did titles this one would be called "Home" 
> 
> Reaper heavy chapter.

“Okay, okay” D.va panted to herself as she used her rockets to put some space between herself and her opponent, allowing her Meka the chance to regenerate it's armour. Or that had been the plan. She turned quickly, throwing up her defence matrix as Reaper wraithed towards her. He moved too quickly for her to block his damage and blood distorted the vision in her left eye as it ran from a cut above her eyebrow.

“Gabe!” she half growled, half whined as she dropped her defence matrix, trying to return fire.

He was just too fast for her, error messages flashed up around her display before eventually the 'Self destruct' message flashed and she was forced to eject.

“Nerf this” she huffed getting to cover as her Meka exploded.

She held her pistol in both hands, looking around quickly, searching for the wraith.

The barrel of a shotgun at the back of her head made her tense instinctively but she couldn't respond in time.

“Bang” she heard Reaper smirk.

The scenery flickered and vanished, leaving Hana and Gabriel standing there, both removing the VR headsets while Hana grumbled.

“Your shotguns are way OP” she pouted.

“Don't feel too bad about it,” Gabriel said placing the headset down and glancing over to Sombra at the controls, making a slice gesture at his throat, telling her to wipe his stats from the machine, “These shotguns were made to take down machines a lot bigger and a lot badder than your Meka” he explained.

“So I didn't have a chance?” she frowned carefully following him out to join Sombra as she cleared Gabriel information from the database. He had agreed to train with Hana but he did not want all of his information to be available to everyone. He had to keep some secrets after all.

“In your meka? Alone? I'd say no, if you had kept a closer look out for me after losing the meka though? That's a different story. Your pistol does the same amount of damage at long range as it does short range, right?” he asked getting a nod, “so if you managed to get a few well aimed hits on me before I was able to get up close you could have an advantage. My shotguns do more damage but only at close range” he explained.

“I guess” she frowned a little leaning against the console beside Sombra, folding her arms

Reaper shrugged too, waving a hand a little “You should never be in a situation like that anyway, you should always have someone with you to make sure to keep a tank buster busy-” his head snapped to the side when an alarm sounded and Sombra quickly put her hands up and stepped back.

“I cleared you before Athena picked up on me, don't worry” she said, “I stopped, I'm not touching it any more!” she said to the screen that lit up with Athena's logo.

The logo flickered a little as she analysed the system to check and make sure Sombra hadn't done any damage, silencing the alarm only when she was satisfied.

“Lets get out of here before Jack comes to check on us” Gabriel huffed.

“It'll probably be Winston coming to see why you're harassing Athena” Hana grinned, knowing by the way Gabriel moved that he was not any less pleased by that.

“I guess I'll catch you later, Gabe, I can't deal with Hanzo and his stupid heat scent again” she grumbled.

“I'll fetch you dinner” he promised getting a grin before she vanished.

“Where does she even go?” Hana asked after a moment watching the spot where Sombra had vanished, Gabe just shrugged slowly.

“It's her secret” he teased.

“Suuuuure you know she could get in trouble if she's up to anything?” she pointed out checking her phone. “I'm going to have to bail too, Lu just challenged me to a gaming session”

“Have fun” he said lightly.

“Maybe we'll catch you later when we come raid the fridge” she grinned.

“Don't worry about me _conjoita,_ go enjoy yourself”

He had thought he would have been unaffected by the empty communal room, he was not a needy man, he did not need companionship any more. No, he was well acquainted with his own company, so why did he feel a pang of loneliness when he realised that Hanzo and Jesse probably would not be joining him either.

That thought him irritated him the most. The thought that he even missed Jesse's presence now. They wouldn't even talk to each other but he listened to him talk with Hanzo, Sombra and Hana and maybe just listening to him had touched on something within him. A part of him that had loved Jesse beyond words for a time. Before he had betrayed him.

He growled to himself as he picked up one of the boxes of his left overs and stormed out, he felt twitchy. He'd been inside too long, he needed to step outside, to feel the air, to remind himself that there was an outside, that there was more than this building and these people.

He needed to get his thoughts in order.

Athena would alert the base if he tried to leave, the thought made him growl more before heading to the roof.

He almost groaned when he felt the breeze, his coat drifting with it, like it too released a sigh of relief. Gabe hesitated before removing his mask, tilting his head back and just taking a moment to feel the way the breeze felt against his face.

There were a few motion sensitive lights that lit up as he moved to sit on the ledge, bright enough to light the way but not bright enough to effect his view of the stars.

He reminded himself that he had every right to be angry with Jesse, with Jack and the others. They had used him, _betrayed him._ He rationalised with himself that the only reason they were accommodating him and Sombra right now was because, again, they wanted something from them. He couldn't let them work their way into what was left of his heart, he just... couldn't go through that again, he was already too fond of Hana. He missed Widow, he missed his Talon pack, but he was also falling way to easily into a pack here.

“Get a grip” he hissed to himself, dropping his face into his hand, his untouched food waiting on his lap.

He wondered what Widow was doing, how she was coping, probably a whole lot better than he was really. He even caught himself wondering how J-

A sound to his right had him reacting before he could finish his thought, his shotgun already formed and pointing at the perceived threat.

The snarl that was primed behind his fangs died and came out as a long breath instead, his expression softening slowly.

“ _Hey there”_ he murmured as he caught himself pointing his shotgun at a bright eyed cat that almost instantly started to rub itself along the barrel, purring, working it's way closer to him. He allowed the shotgun to dissolve into smoke, petting the cat with his knuckles. _“You're a brave one”_ he said as it nuzzled into his hand, purring louder and more insistently.

“ _Or are you just hungry?”_ he asked noticing how skinny it seemed, he paused his petting, getting a disappointed chirp and a headbutt to his elbow, “ _Alright, hang on, have some patience”_ he murmured picking some chicken out of his dinner and offering it to the cat.

With the speed in which it ate the chicken he was pretty sure the cat had been desperate at this point. “ _How did you even get up here?”_ he asked looking around after picking out another piece of chicken, _“Have you been staying up here? Or did you climb up just for my dinner?”_ he asked stroking along it's back, “ _Are you the 'large bird' that has been setting of Athena's motion sensors?”_

The cat offered no verbal reply. She just hopped onto his lap like she belonged there, purring and nuzzling against his wrist and hand until he fed her more chicken.

“ _You are clearly not a feral cat, no collar though”_ he murmured gently lifting one of her front paws, pressing softly, _“Declawed too, did someone leave you to take care of yourself?”_ he asked rubbing her ear softly.

“ _People are jerks”_ he said lightly looking up at the stars again as he pet her absently while she settled happily on his lap, purring up a storm now that she was warm and fed and getting pets.

“Hey..” Jack's voice made him groan and roll his eyes.

“ _Speaking of jerks”_ he whispered to the cat, “Jack” he said flatly. Jack seemed to hesitate before continuing to step closer, sitting beside him carefully, grunting as his old joints protested a little. Neither spoke for an uncomfortable moment.

“...I'm surprised you haven't taken off yet” Jack said eventually.

“You can thank the fact I am currently being held under duress” he huffed, “One does not just disturb a resting cat, Jack” he said levelling him with a flat stare.

“...Fair” he murmured faintly, looking to the cat before removing his own mask and visor, blinking slowly as his eyes adjusted.

“...You look fucking old, Jack” Gabriel said after a moment earning a bark of a laugh.

“I feel fucking old” he agreed rubbing his eyes, “...You look good though, Gabe, the salt and pepper look suits you” he murmured a hand hovered between them as if he had considered reaching out to touch and then thought better of it, slowly placing his hand on his lap and looking out across the sea.

Another long moment of silence disturbed only when Gabriel gave a resigned sigh.

“What do you want, Jack?” he asked eventually.

“Why do you assume I want anything?” he asked carefully.

“You _always_ want something, _Mi Cielo_ ” he muttered flatly, not noticing as he fell into old habits. Jack glanced to him, a pained look it his startling blue eyes. Whether caused by the accusation or the painfully familiar but just as painfully missing words of endearment, Jack wasn't entirely sure.

“I just.. wanted to know what we could do to make you feel at home here” he said carefully, “We-.. I want you to be comfortable, you're not a prisoner, Gabe, we're working together now and I want you to feel at home”

Gabriel scoffed at that, “And what does home mean to you, Jack?” he asked carefully, glancing to him, seeing the confusion flicker across his face, “It's not a trick question, what is home to you?”

“...This is my home” he said carefully, “With the people I care about... I guess it's where I feel safe, comfortable... where I can allow myself to relax.. where I can hide from the expectations of the outside world”

“Somewhere where you can drop the golden boy act, right? Or I guess, somewhere you can be Jack again not this 'Soldier 76' guy?”

“Yeah, something like that.” he frowned watching him closely.

“Home to me was cooking in my mamá's kitchen with abuela” he said carefully, looking out across the sea “Home was the feeling when I sat with my sisters, mamá and abuela for dinner. I was embarrassingly homesick when I first left home, but I was also stubborn, I just put up with it and survived by calling them as often as I could”

“And then I met you” he said still in the flat, emotionless tone, “and home was a dorm at SEP, and then Home was a run down bunker or a half ruined building or what ever somewhat safe shelter we managed to find to hunker down in, with one of Torb's stupid turrets precariously placed where ever he could find to support it” he scoffed a little, voice raising faintly in agitation at himself, “because Home wasn't a place to me any more, it didn't matter where I was as long as you were there with me”

“...Gabe..” Jack breathed, hand twitching again.

“When I woke up like this, before I knew what I was, before I understood what I could do, do you want to know what I did first?” Jack watched him with rapt attention, not daring to speak, just nodding his head once “The very first thing I did was shadow step back to the ruins of the old base, back to your office, back to the last place I had seen **you,** because for some inexplicable reason, after everything that had happened between us, all the animosity and anger, after all of that I just wanted to go home. Even after everything I still thought of you as 'home'” he growled, angry with himself. “How pathetic is that?” he asked gaze flashing to Jack, “You threw the ring in my face, we'd broke up, I jumped at every excuse to get into a fight with you, to get a reaction, to get your attention. By all appearances we hated each other.. but I woke up scared and alone and falling apart in every way possible and my instinct was to return to you”

“They told me you were dead, I knew better, you couldn't be dead. If you had died then I wouldn't have been able to come back either. There is no me without you, either as lovers or enemies it doesn't matter, you've always been my other half”

“I don't want to be your enemy any more Gabe” Jack said carefully.

“I don't think we can go back to what we were before” Gabriel countered, “So where does that leave us?”

“...Lost” Jack murmured.

“Lost” Gabriel agreed quietly.

“...At least you're not trying to kill me any more.. or leaving the room when I enter” Jack said carefully, “I've missed you”

“I blame the cat” he replied carefully, “... I miss you sometimes”

“Sometimes?”

“In my calmer moments. I miss you and Jesse and Ana and Fareeha. I miss how we used to be... but I can't.. I can't afford to be stuck looking back” he half growled “That's not my life any more... I am not that _person_ any more, _you_ are not _mine_ and you are not my home any more” he said keeping his voice steady then getting to his feet. “I wont let any of you hurt me again, Jack, so you can stop this act”

“Act?” he asked looking genuinely confused.

“Act, when ever any of you want something from me you burrow yourselves under my skin, make me care about you and then take a piece of me with you when you leave, sorry Jack, I don't have any more pieces to give” he half hissed, trying not to disturb the cat in his arm.

Jack sighed looking back out across the sea as Gabe turned to leave.

“What is home to you now, Gabe?” he asked quietly, almost inaudibly but it made Gabriel pause.

He half turned to look back at him, “I wouldn't say I have one... though Sombra and Widow are more than I thought I could have”

–

Jesse had sat in relative silence for what felt like hours.

When he had tried to speak Hanzo had flashed him a look or growled faintly and he was honestly at a loss of what exactly he could do. If he moved the archer would flinch or tense and it made his heart ache to see him like this.

“Hanzo?” he murmured softly, “may I come closer? I want to help you”

“No” he growled, voice shaking as he hugged himself through another wave of pain, actually lowering his head all the way to the bed in front of his knees.

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked after he caught his breath.

“...No” he replied, quieter, a whine in his voice.

“Do you want me to get Genji?” he asked next getting a flat glare in response.

“I believe he is already helping another with their heat” he growled out.

“Then what do you want me to do, Hanzo? I can't just sit here and watch you while you're sufferin'”

“..and how do you intend to _help_ me?” Hanzo asked dangerously, turning an accusing glare his way briefly which made a flicker of hurt anger spark up in Jesse's stomach.

“Not the way you're implyin'” he half growled back, “Come on, Hanzo, I promise, I wont do anything without your say so, okay?”

Hanzo didn't reply straight away, he looked pained as he thought it over.

“Look, Hanzo, I can't just sit here and watch you in pain like this, it's killin' me. So either tell me to leave you alone or let me help you... trust me, I promise it'll be okay” he crooned softly.

“...I don't want to be alone” he said quietly after a long moment, ducking his head again.

“Can I come closer?” Jesse asked softly, watching intently for the minute little nod.

It took a long time, a lot of patience, a lot of reassurances and a lot of soft crooning words for Jesse to be able to get close to Hanzo in this state. Even with Hanzo giving him permission to approach the archer was still tightly strung and clearly frightened. Once he was accepted into the omega's personal space he made sure to keep himself small and nonthreatening, he would murmur a warning of what he would do before moving so he didn't startle him. Eventually Hanzo shivered, thunking his head against Jesse's.

“I'm sorry” he said quietly, Jesse could feel him trembling, “I keep hurting you” when their skin touched it sent a confused thrill through them both. Hanzo wanted the touch because it was Jesse, but he did not want to be touched while like this.

“Shh, it's okay, babe, you have your reasons to be frightened...I'm honoured that you are allowing me to earn your trust when someone has clearly hurt you bad in the past” Hanzo shuddered and ducked a little, pressing his face to Jesse's chest instead where his shirt would stop them from making skin contact.

“I'm going to touch you okay?” Jesse murmured, having kept his hands to himself up until now, “No funny business, cowboys honour” he said earning a faint little amused huff, feeling Hanzo nod against his chest.

Jesse rumbled, soft and low in his chest, crooning softly as he ran his hands up and down Hanzo's back, working out tension and just working to get him to relax.

“How much do you know about heats?” he asked after a moment, “I don't mean to sound patronising or anything but you seem a little er.. thin on information about omega stuff” he said carefully.

“They suck” he grumbled into his chest, relaxing slowly with his touch.

“Do you know how to work through one though?” he asked patiently which just made him tense again.

“You have to 'satisfy the need to be bred'” he said darkly.

“Well, fuckin' like rabbits is the usual way but it's not the only way” he said gently.

“Angela wont give me a shot” he huffed.

“I'm not talking about shots either” Jesse said, keeping his voice low and calming, when Hanzo stayed quiet he continued. “I'm not the best at explainin' and I'm probably going to miss some information out so it's probably best you speak to Ange or someone about it at some point but from what I understand there's four parts to a heat. There's the first part which is sorta the pre-show when an omega's scent lets everyone know what's going on” he explained, never stopping his calming touches, rubbing his shoulders now.

“The second part is the getting' down and dirty part, part three is pampering, part four is nesting though I think part three and four are interchangeable depending.” He felt Hanzo scrunch his face up in confusion and glanced down curiously. “...Have you ever spent a heat with someone? Like.. together together?” he asked carefully, he remembered what Hanzo had said about Hikaru but he had been very quiet about any other heats he had while still in Hanamura.

Hanzo nod against his chest.

“...And you were never pampered?” he felt him shake his head, no.

“Babe, I am going to pamper the hell out of you” he murmured, ducking his head to nuzzle against his ear fins a little.

“How will that help? Without the prior stage” he murmured, voice muffled against him.

“Well, back in Blackwatch, sometimes someone would go into heat out of schedule, it wasn't as well ran before Angela was around with her shots” he explained, “and sometimes the person in heat couldn't be spared from a mission or worse, was on a mission. It's not like you can stop a mission for that but it's also not like you can spare a couple of agents to stay behind on the transport to get busy right? So we'd just skip stage one and two and get straight to pampering”

“And it worked?” Hanzo asked, clearly not convinced.

“Yep, it seemed to trick their heats or something? I don't fully understand to be honest but I figure it made their bodies realise that now wasn't the time and to try again later?” he offered.

“...So...you cuddled them out of their heats?” he asked still not convinced.

“Pretty much, cuddles, massages, praise, lots of crooning and nuzzles” he crooned as he nuzzled against his head again making him snort faintly.

“It's worth a shot right?” he asked.

“It's worth a shot” Hanzo agreed quietly.

–

EdgeLord

:: _How's it going?::_

SkullCandy

:: _Slowly::_

EdgeLord

_::E.T.A?::_

 

SkullCandy

_::Few more days::_

_::I'm doing my best::_

 

EdgeLord

_::Alright, good work::_

_::Keep it up::_

_::I have a present for you::_

 

–

 

EdgeLord

_::I don't think I am able to get messages through, and I am probably being monitored::_

_::We'll see you soon::_

 

::Message to GwenStacy unable to send.

Tap to retry when network connection is re-established::

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Home is a person. Reaper had a home once and Hanzo is just learning what home means <3
> 
> Anyone else entertained by the thought of Black watch agent shaving a cuddle pile on their way to a mission?
> 
> Also, taking suggestions for Sombra's new cat lol. I was considering La Muerte but I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> Also, also, if you think that Gabe and Sombra don't have nicknames for each other in their group chat you are wrong.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with Fluff, Midnight Society and ..wait..whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat

Hanzo could not remember ever feeling so completely and utterly relaxed and rested. It had taken a lot of patience and coaxing, a lot of soft crooned promises and words of endearment from Jesse for Hanzo to allow him to work his magic, the cowboy's hand was aching when he was done but Jesse considered it worth while to see Hanzo so completely at ease.

Jesse had started on his hands, massaging them, stroking them, kissing over the knuckles, kissing his palms, murmuring compliments on his strength and his aim, making sure to work out all the tension he held there before working up his tattooed arm first, gracing it with the same thorough treatment.

By the time Jesse had got to his shoulder Hanzo was putty in his hands, but still Jesse didn't stop. He kept going until every inch of Hanzo had been thoroughly worshipped then, and only then did Jesse finally stop to lay down with Hanzo, spooning up close against his back where he could kiss his neck and murmur to him warmly.

Hanzo felt like he was floating, somewhere lost between awake and asleep, the feeling of Jesse's chest rumbling against his back with each deep crooning murmur and his arms resting around his waist kept him grounded. Which was lucky because he felt that if Jesse had let go of him he would surely float away.

The pains and the insistent nagging of his heat had passed, massaged away by huge, warm, skilled hands and soft rumbled words.

He was boneless, he was warm, he was safe and content and comfortable.

He didn't realise he was speaking out loud until Jesse chuckled, nuzzling against his neck.

“I still don't understand Japanese, babe” he murmured, “but you sound pleased.”

“Hmm, indeed” he hummed rolling his shoulders a little to resettle, linking his fingers with Jesse's over his stomach. “You are very good with your hands” he purred, tilting his head to nuzzle against his cheek, eyes barely open. They remained that way for a long while, Hanzo in a light doze, if not for Hanzo gently massaging the ache from Jesse's own hand he would have thought the archer was asleep.

Jesse didn't realise that he had fallen asleep, soothed by having Hanzo so close and calm, until he awoke when he felt Hanzo shift and fidget. He cracked an eye open watching as Hanzo tried to reach the serape that he had dropped on the bed before hand. It was slightly out of reach and Hanzo seemed to be trying his best not to disturb Jesse.

He stilled when Jesse silently reached over and pulled the serape into his reach.

“Thank you” he murmured, pulling it close. He didn't seem to know exactly what he wanted it for but he seemed content once he had it in his hands. At least for a few moments. Jesse watched him with some amusement when he huffed faintly and started pawing at the sheets, pulling them closer too.

“What am I doing?” he grumbled after a moment, turning in Jesse's arms to look up at him, both questioning and annoyed.

“Nesting” Jesse grinned back at him, rearranging the sheets around him a little, “It's good it means you're out of the heat stage” he murmured stroking his back.

“What does 'nesting' mean exactly?” he asked, pulling the serape around himself more securely.

“You've never heard of nesting?” Jesse asked gently, “You've never nested? Even before..?”

“Of course I have heard of it, I'm not entirely clueless” he replied indignantly, bunching the serape in his hands tucked up against his chin.

“I never thought you were, darlin'” he soothed, nuzzling him gently, “Nesting isn't an omega only thing though nesting is a big part of a heat cycle. It's basically an instinct to make sure there's somewhere safe and comfortable for the omega to rest and feel safe and secure afterwards. It fades after a few days unless the omega is pregnant and then it gets worse I think?” he offered, “So you'll have an urge to collect soft things and things with pleasing scents” he grinned, secretly very pleased that his serape seemed to be Hanzo's soft thing of choice, “scent's that make them feel calm and safe”

“I see” he replied thoughtfully, “And what do alpha's do during this time?” he asked peeking up at him.

“Depends, some omegas don't want help with their nests, some alphas don't want to help either, others do. Generally it's up to the omega, they decide who is allowed in their nest, who touches the nest. Some omegas get super cuddly and want the alpha inside with them, some don't. The alpha will linger around to make sure the omega is safe and protected though, whether that's while cuddling or while standing guard”

“So... what do nests usually look like?” Hanzo asked next.

“They look however you like, it's just something that makes you feel secure and comfortable so you can rest”

“Like... what did you call it..” he paused trying to remember the word Jesse had used to describe Hana when they had found her wrapped up in too many blankets in the living area. “..a blanket burrito?-” Jesse nodded, “A blanket burrito could be a nest?”

“Sure, that works, if you feel safe and comfortable” he offered, making Hanzo 'hmm' faintly before falling silent, cuddling closer to Jesse. Jesse didn't miss the flicker across Hanzo's face before he tucked his head to his chest.

He could almost feel the thoughts turning in Hanzo's head as he thought too hard on something. Jesse didn't ask him about it, now wasn't the time. Hanzo was calm and relaxed for now and he did not want to risk upsetting that. Instead he just continued to pet his back while Hanzo half heartedly worked on wrapping them both up in the blankets The serape he kept to himself though.

–

“Where the fuck did you get that?” Jesse gave a startled growl.

“Don't worry about it” Sombra replied sounding remarkably unconcerned considering the intense glare she was getting from Jesse.

“I'm not _worried_ I'm **pissed** ” he hissed a little as she adjusted the giant hoody a little, “That isn't yours.. you shouldn't.. you _can't_ wear that!”

“I can't?” she asked, feigning a confused and innocent expression in his direction, looking over her shoulder as she boiled some chicken for her new cat friend, “because I don't seem to be having any trouble with it”

“You were never even _in_ Blackwatch! Where did you even find that?” Jesse asked.

“I have a lot of free time to snoop” she snapped back finally getting irritated, “Look, it's not like I have many clothing options here” she said turning to face him, “and this was big enough that I can carry La Muerte with me” she said petting between the cats ears to prove her point. Sombra had folded the hoody over on itself and pinned it up to make a pouch at the front for her. “It's not like it was _yours_ and if it somehow _was_ it's not like you're using it” she pointed out.

“That- that's not the point! You're not Blackwatch! You haven't earned that!.. and where did the cat come from?” he growled.

“Blackwatch doesn't _exist_ any more, fuck, if it pisses you off that much you can have it when I find something else”

“Leave her alone” Gabe interrupted before Jesse could say anything else. He hadn't even realised Gabriel was there, when he entered he'd been so startled to see such a familiar hoodie and Gabe was sitting cross legged on the floor mostly hidden by the couch “Chances are it was mine and I say she can have it”

Hanzo had already claimed a spot on the couch, stealing the pillows and snuggling down using Jesse's serape as a blanket.

“How's nesting going?” Gabriel asked in amusement, “I'm surprised to see you so soon, nesting omegas don't usually seek out company beyond their alpha” he said looking to Sombra's jacket again, stitching up a rip in the fabric.

“Nesting is irritating” he huffed, “but I got uh.. what's the word?” he paused looking to Jesse.

“Antsy” Jesse offered watching as Hana paused her game and pulled her bunny throw out from under the couch, throwing it over Hanzo who immediately accepted it into his makeshift nest with a muffled 'thank you'

“Antsy,” Hanzo agreed, “I've bounced between two rooms for days”

“Cabin Fever probably, when you're feeling up to it we should go somewhere” Jesse offered sitting beside him only to be absorbed into the nest too, “think I'm getting antsy too”

“I feel so sorry for you” Sombra said flatly as she wandered over and sat on the floor beside Gabriel, “How awful it must be to be unable to leave” she said sarcastically. La Muerte climbed out of the pocket she had made for her to rub up against Gabriel again, making him pause what he was doing to give her pets.

“Where did you find that?” Jesse asked carefully, noticing an old beaten up guitar resting against the side of the couch beside Gabe.

“Rude, she's not a that” Sombra huffed.

“Not her, the guitar, I haven't seen it in years, I didn't even know it was here” he rolled his eyes as she shrugged.

“I found it” she said simply.

“I don't think I like the thought of you snoopin'” he grumbled, briefly distracted when Hanzo pressed closer to him, coaxing him to put an arm around him.

“Why? You got something to hide?” she asked with a smirk, “Pretty sure I already know all your secrets”

“Do you two ever stop? Jeez” Hana rolled her eyes looking to Gabe as he shook his head solemnly.

“Siblings” he said sagely making her laugh while Sombra and Jesse glared at him looking affronted.

“Are you going to play something?” Hanzo interrupted smoothly, putting a stop to any more arguing.

“I wasn't planning on it” Gabriel said carefully, glancing to the guitar “I'm not even sure it'll stay in tune... pretty sure this guy is older than you” he said, lifting the fabric to his mask as if he had intended to bite through the thread when he was done. It appeared to be an old habit which made him grunt with annoyance at himself when he remembered his mask stopped that. He glanced around for his gloves and instead used the sharp edge of his claws to cut the thread.

He held up the jacket, looking it over critically before handing it to Sombra to check for herself.

“Impressive work, I can hardly tell that it's been repaired” she said stroking her thumb over the stitching “ _Gracias, Gabrielito”_

“ _De nada, chika”_ he replied easily, picking up the guitar and giving the stings a testing pluck.

Hanzo felt Jesse shift slightly, holding him a little tighter. He glanced up in time to catch a quick glance of the way Jesse watched Gabriel and Sombra before the gunslinger turned his gaze elsewhere. Hanzo tried to figure out what he had seen flesh across Jesse's expression, jealousy? Longing? Maybe hurt?

“Play something!” Hana insisted brightly, interrupting Hanzo's thoughts, “Pleaaassee?”

Gabriel hesitated, plucking the stings thoughtfully as he worked on getting it in tune “...what though?”

“What ever you want!”

“What if I don't want to play anything?” he countered.

“Then let Jesse play us something, Genji told me he used to play a lot too”

“I haven't played in years, I don't think I remember how” Jesse shrugged while Gabe hummed non-committally and began to play a slow soothing melody. Muerte climbed back onto Sombra's lap and immediately began to purr when she responded with pets.

“I have to say, I wasn't expecting something quite so peaceful, Gabe” Hana teased.

“I felt like something mellow suited the room” he half shrugged, “Didn't want to play anything too...much for our nesting friend over there, nesting is supposed to be a calm and relaxing time”

There was a murmur of what sounded like thanks from the blanket cocoon that Hanzo had built around himself and a deep rumbling chuckle from Jesse at the sound. Gabriel paused his playing briefly when the door opened, both he and Sombra tensed ready to make their escape depending on who stepped through. Both relaxed and returned to playing the guitar and petting the cat when they realised it was only Genji.

“Hey!” Hana said brightly, getting to her knees and turning to look over the back of the couch to watch Genji make his way into the kitchen, “Look who makes an appearance! Does that mean you and Angela are going to emerge soon?”

“Nope, I am only here to restock our supplies and then I intend to return to our nest for a year or two” he replied grabbing a couple of bottles of fresh water from the fridge and taking his pick of left overs, smoothies and what ever other snacks he could carry.

“Aw come on, I'm glad you and Ange are having fun and all, and I'm glad Angela has taken a break but I miss you guys” she pouted a little, “And I miss Lu, he doesn't have time to hang out with me while he's running the medbay”

“I do not wish to seem unsympathetic, Hana, however I can only say that it sucks to be you” he said sticking his tongue out at her.

“ _Oppa!”_ she whined making him chuckle.

“ _Dongsaeng?”_ He replied leaning against the back of the couch beside her, both he and Hanzo had started trying to talk to Hana in Korean occasionally. Both had learned it at a young age but it had been a long time since either of them had had to use it.

“ _Why are you being so mean to me?_ ” she pouted.

“ _I will make it up to you with a dance off when we finally leave our nest”_ he promised.

“ _Next year?”_ she pointed out.

“ _Or the year after”_ he nodded solemnly.

“ _I guess Hanzo will remain my favourite Shimada”_ she teased making him feign a gasp.

“ _Hanzo is likely to nest soon, too though”_ he pointed out.

“ _I am already nesting, Dongsaeng”_ Hanzo spoke up from his nest, catching Genji's attention.

“ _Hyung, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to nest in your room”_ Genji blinked in surprise.

“ _Oppa loves me enough to keep me company”_ Hana smirked.

“ _Then you do not need me, Dongsaeng, I will be returning to my own nest now, see you in three years”_

“ _Oppa, Nooooo!”_ Hana laughed, _“I'll miss you!”_ she called after him as he wiggled a finger in an attempt to wave without dropping any of the supplies he had gathered. He paused at the door glancing back over to Gabriel as the man continued playing the guitar.

“I may stay a moment if Gabriel decides to sing us a song?” he mused.

“I don't sing” he said simply making both Sombra and Jesse scoff faintly.

“You used to sing all the time, constantly” Jesse pointed out.

“And I know you sing” Sombra said glancing up at him from where she had flopped to lean against his side.

“Not to mention we all heard you on the transport” Hana added, his mask moved in a way that made it clear he was rolling his eyes.

“I do not sing, much, _any more_ ” he clarified tilting his head towards Jesse, “You may not have noticed, but I don't quite have the voice that I used too, you-”he aimed the next part and Sombra, “Have never heard me sing back when I _could do so well_ and I have only ever done so when you were supposed to be unconscious or injured, and the transport hardly counts considering I was half drugged by Ana at the time” he finished, “So no. I will not be singing”

“Then I will take my leave, good night, Insomniacs United” Genji bowed his head a little before leaving.

A soft bleeping sound from Sombra's pocket had Gabe getting to his feet and taking his own leave in his usual over dramatic way, by wraithing. Sombra followed suit after making sure La Muerte was safely in her pouch.

“We're going to bounce too... I'd stay and chat... but I don't want to” she teased before vanishing.

“And then there were three” Jesse rumbled as Hana got comfortable in her spot again, picking up her controller.

“Why don't you give the guitar a chance? Genji really did tell me you used to be really good at it” Hana offered, focusing on the screen now.

“I would like to hear” Hanzo murmured, making Jesse frown a little before relenting.

“Anything for you, sweetheart” he smiled, kissing the flesh of his forehead he could get to through the blankets as he stood to retrieve the instrument.

Jesse took a little while to get used to handling the guitar again, he would grumble quietly to himself when his fingers would mess up a chord or his metal hand would catch a string but eventually he seemed content enough to play.

Unlike Gabriel, Jesse had no qualms with singing too and Hanzo found himself drifting off to sleep again, lulled by Jesse's deep, warm voice and the words 'I can't help falling in love with you”

–

Gabriel tried not to laugh but a snort escaped him anyway. Sombra sat in front of the computer in Hanzo's old room, no one had discovered she had been using it as her own, chosen because it would not show up as suspicious to have someone entering a still listed as occupied room. Gabriel had one hand on the back of her chair, the other on the desk as a symbol spun on the screen, similar to Athena's but noticeably different.

Sombra raised a hand to her ear, smirking up at Gabriel as she said, “I'm in” her expression broke into a wide grin when she got the desired reaction, looking back at the screen only when Gabriel pointed at it, silently telling her to focus.

“No worries, Gabe! I'm deep enough now that Athena can't notice me” she said wiggling her fingers a little waiting for Gabriel to give her a code.

A soon as she entered the key the symbol spun, between the similar “A” and a Blackwatch symbol before a masculine voice spoke up.

“Commander Reyes, my apologies... my..systems have been..compromised”

“You have been shut down a long time, Ares, buddy, you have missed out on a lot” he explained, “Overwatch fell, Blackwatch is gone, the explosion triggered your safety features to protect Blackwatch intel” he explained, watching the screen as Ares worked on repairing what he could of his broken systems.

“This is Sombra, she is my...second in command now” he settled on, “She is going to help you access some data for me”

“Understood, Commander”

“So this is Ares, nice to meet you” Sombra said carefully, “let me know if I make you uncomfortable” she teased, purple data streams buzzing between her fingers and the console. She glanced back to Gabriel, “He is impressive, how did you manage to keep a second God Program alongside Athena without her or Overwatch realising?”

“I had my ways” Gabriel said carefully, “I'm sure you would have no problem doing so”

“That's because I am the best though” she smirked going back to work.

–

“We're going now?” Sombra asked, pulling on her newly repaired jacket then turning to pick up La Muerte when Gabriel nodded.

“You can't take a cat on a mission with you, Sombra” he said pausing at the door, his phone fleshing Ares' symbol as the God program connected to it, much like how Athena controlled all of Overwatch's internal communications.

“...I didn't think we were planning to come back” she said carefully.

“We are not” he confirmed, she stood in silence for a moment, staring at him and the implications of what he had said. “...I am sure Hana or one of the others will take care of the little lady” he said reaching to scratch under the cats chin.

A quick check and a stop outside of the teen's room and Ares confirmed that Hana was indeed still in the communal room and her bedroom was clear. Sombra made quick work of hacking the door but lingered at the open door for a long moment.

Gabriel felt his heart strings tug at the faint, shaking sigh from Sombra behind him. He had turned his back to give her a moment under the guise of keeping watch.

“ _Be a good girl only misbehave enough to irritate them and not enough for them to kick you out, okay?”_ she murmured nuzzling her softly, _“Good bye”_ she murmured quietly, kissing her head then placing her inside of Hana's room, staying on her knee until the door shut between them.

Gabriel didn't rush her. He let her take her time to compose herself before standing up.

“I've wanted a cat as long as I can remember” she said quietly before glancing back at him, “...At least I got to have one for a day... huh?”

“... _I'm sorry Sombra”_ he said carefully, watching as she took a deep breath, gave herself a shake then let out her breath in a sharp sigh.

“ _Alright... vámonos”_

“ _Vámonos”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Muerte stuck for Sombra's name for the cat however I really like the idea that everyone names her something different so that's probably going to be a thing lol
> 
> Also! As those of you who leave comments have probably noticed I sometimes wait until I upload the next chapter to reply, I do read the comments before had but sometimes I wait to reply because otherwise I'll procrastinate lol


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships and Conversations ahoy!

Gabriel figured he should have realised things were going too smoothly, he knew that when things seemed too good to be true that usually meant they were in fact, too good to be true.

He and Sombra had reached the hanger and boarded a ship without issue though the whole time he felt something nagging at the back of his mind, a sixth sense telling him something wasn't right, but Sombra had made sure they avoided detection, keeping out of sight of any of the security cameras as they moved, he was confident that they hadn't been seen, so why couldn't he shake this feeling?

“Alright, Ares is connecting” Sombra murmured working on the console in the cockpit while Gabriel lingered at the top of the steps looking down into the rest of the transport.

“Good work, get strapped in, as soon as he's ready we're taking off” he rumbled.

“Shotgun Captain's chair” she said with a smirk, taking one of the main chairs before he could reply.

“You need to be upfront with Ares anyway, enjoy it, Captain” he added making her grin, “You technically are a Captain, Sombra, Ares recognises you as my Second” he pointed out.

“...Sweet, Captain Sombra” she grinned.

Gabriel rolled his eyes amused before tilting his head up as the LED's around the ship changed from blue to red, Ares symbol appearing on the screen.

“Commander, Captain” he greeted making Sombra preen a little,“Coordinates transferring, generating route” he announced, “Please, buckle up Commander, we will be taking off im- ime-”

“Ares?” Gabriel asked leaning beside Sombra and placing his hand on the console, “Ares, buddy what's happening?”

“Com-- compromised” he replied, Sombra quickly connecting to try and help figure out the issue. Gabriel growled thumping his fist against the console as the lights flickered between red, blue and occasionally purple as Sombra tried to reign in the two God programs. She yipped slightly and recoiled from the console, shaking her hand while Gabriel snarled and thumped his fist on the surface as the lights settled on blue.

Sombra and Gabriel both turned when they heard the ship door woosh open, Gabriel disappeared from the cockpit and reappeared at the doorway.

“Jack” he growled, leaning an arm on the door frame and looking down the ramp, “Lena”

“Gabe” Jack replied while Lena gave a casual salute-wave, “Where are you going?” he asked taking half a step up the ramp, “Early morning flight? Get some air?”

“Something like that” Gabriel replied.

“Coordinates indicate Watchpoint: Hanamura” Athena announced making Gabriel growl and clench his fist against the door frame.

“What is in Hanamura, Gabe?” Jack asked carefully, huffing when Gabriel stayed silent, “I thought you agreed to let me help you, you agreed we'd work together on this”

“You helped by not getting in my way” he growled, “I didn't need your help, Jack, I needed your resources”

“If you had everything you needed you would not need to go to Hanamura” Jack pointed out, “Watchpoint: Hanamura was a specifically Blackwatch Watchpoint, right? So what ever you're looking for you believe you can find it there” Gabriel didn't reply so Jack kept talking. “We know that there has been increased Talon activity in Hanamura we also suspect that Talon may have recruited members of the Shimada clan into their numbers” Jack explained, sharing his own intel with Gabriel who continued to stare at him from the doorway.

“So, it seems like you really could benefit from accepting my help and resources for this mission” he concluded.

Gabriel continued to stare, tapping his fingers against the door frame, stretching out the silence until it was uncomfortable.

“Come on, Gabe, what are you going to do? You and Sombra are going to take on Talon and the Shimada clan alone? .. or were you returning to your handlers?” he added the second part as a challenge which worked in getting a reaction from the other.

“I have a plan” he snarled, “And I do not have _handlers”_

“Let me help, Gabe, I want to get these bastards too” red visor stared back into Gabe's mask, holding each others gaze for a long moment before Gabriel leaned back, glancing towards the cockpit.

“ _What do you think, Captain?”_ he asked looking up at Sombra.

“ _I don't think we can take off without them, Athena has suppressed Ares right now”_ she informed him, “ _and she's not letting me near him”_

“Looks like you haven't given me a choice, right Jack?” he sneered turning back to him.

–

Jesse yawned, blinking awake slowly with the need to adjust himself as he was aching from being in one position for too long. That's when he realised he couldn't move without disturbing Hanzo or Hana. Apparently he and Hanzo had fallen asleep on the couch watching Hana's video game, she had been using Jesse's legs as a backrest and apparently fallen asleep there at some point.

He was about to settle back to sleep, knowing he would ache in the morning when he heard the familiar whir of Athena's comm. coming online after inactivity. It wasn't Athena's voice that sounded though.

“Suit up, Wallflowers!” Sombra announced brightly, before making the lights flash on and off to make sure they were all awake.

Hanzo growled and tucked up trying to hide his face while Hana pulled her blanket over her face.

“This isn't a joke, agents, suit up and get down to the Hangar ASAP” Jack's voice announced next making them all groan and reluctantly get to their feet.

\--

"Hanamura?” Hanzo asked surprised, “Why Hanamura?”

“I guess I'll fill you all in when everyone gets here” Gabriel grumbled, clearly not happy with having his plans changed.

“Who are we waiting for?” Jesse asked

Gabe tilted his head forward then pointed behind them, “You can all blame Jack, he chose you lot”

They turned in unison to see Genji heading towards them carrying Angela piggy-back style. She had her face tucked against his shoulder and arms wrapped around his neck with her wings hanging low against her back. She was clearly tired and the fact she didn't bother greeting anyone gave a very clear impression that she was not impressed in the slightest of having her nesting time disrupted.

Genji didn't say a word either, he just stalked towards them making Jesse step back to get out of his path to the transport. Once they were all inside he turned to face them all, something in his movement had them all straighten as if they were about to be reprimanded.

“I'm going to say something on behalf of myself and Angela, because she's too nice to say it. I hate every last one of you right now, you are my family, and I love you, but I hate you all _so much_ right now”

“I'm not too nice to say it, you're all jerks” she grumbled against his neck.

“You are all jerks” Genji repeated in agreement, nodding solumnly.

“What? Even us?” Hana asked pointing between herself, Hanzo and McCree, “We don't know what's going on either!”

“Jack summoned you all here” Gabriel said palming the access panel to close the door behind them all, “Sombra and I had planned on dealing with this ourselves”

“What exactly is this?” Jesse asked taking a seat by the table, “I assume we're all here now, lets get to the briefing”

“And why is Hanzo here? I have not cleared him for missions yet” Angela pointed out, brushing her hair out of her face as she joined them unhappily.

“Take a seat ladies and gentlemen” Jack gestured to the others, surprising them by also joining them at the table, leaving it open for Gabriel to talk.

“Before we start, Shimadas, we will be heading to Hanamura, if you would rather remain here then now is the time to leave. There is a chance we will be dealing with some of the Shimada clan so it seemed prudent to inform you first”

Hanzo would rather never step foot in Hanamura again, he had only ever returned to honour Genji... now that Genji was with him he had thought that had been the end of that. He glanced to his brother to try and glean his thoughts.

“If the mission includes the Shimada clan than I will accompany you, I do not like to leave unfinished business” Genji said, visor set on Gabriel. Hanzo just nod his acceptance after a moment. As much as he would rather not return to Hanamura he agreed with Genji, the Shimada clan was their burden, his burden.

“Alright, Angela, are you fit for the mission” Gabriel asked looking her way. She was sitting at the briefing table and although she appeared alert her wings still hung low.

“Yes, sir” she said simply.

“Lena, start her up, Sombra, here” he called up to the cockpit.

Sombra appeared at his side, placing down what looked to be a large tablet, connecting it to the table. It loaded quickly and Ares' symbol shone brightly, projected in front of them.

“Hey! Ares, buddy I thought you were gone” Jesse said surprised, gripping the desk to steady himself as the transport took off.

“Now's not the time to play catch up” Gabriel cut in smoothly, leaning over to poke the screen sending up a number of projections.

“Can we start with who this is?” Hana asked gesturing to the logo.

“Ares helped me run Blackwatch” Gabriel explained, “He was to Blackwatch as Athena is to Overwatch”

“Except Athena was celebrated world wide and most of us are only learning about Ares now” Jack cut in just to be ignored as Gabriel continued.

“Ares stored all of Blackwatch's information and intel, the things that we couldn't let anyone else get their hands on, he kept Blackwatch protected, he has so much classified data that he of course had the strongest fail-safe protocols available at the time. When Switzerland HQ went down so did he, severing his connections to other Watchpoints and laying dormant for five years” Gabriel explained.

“We were able to restore him over time by using Athena's connections to pretty much piece him back together” Sombra explained as a visual projected itself showing the web she had created to restore him to this stage. “Of course, Athena's web does not reach Blackwatch only servers or databanks so we need to connect manually, what is left of Ares' database indicates that Watchpoint Hanamura should have backups to the data Gabriel needs”

“An' of course, Talon recruited old Blackwatch agents, chances are Talon will be claiming old Blackwatch Watchpoints as their own” Jesse said carefully.

“Jack informs me that Talon and the Shimada clan have formed some sort of partnership” Gabriel said with a nod “Which means we will probably face resistance”

“Fun times” Hana said carefully, “So.. what is the plan?” she asked looking to Jack who inclined his head to Gabriel.

“Gabe is running this operation” he said carefully.

“Congratulations, you are all temporary members of Blackwatch” Gabriel joked, “Captain, would you be so kind?”

“Yes, Commander” Sombra replied with a salute and a smirk, reaching over the desk to select a different section to project, showing a blue print of the watchpoint. “The original two man plan was simple and efficient as ever but with the inclusion of Overwatch assets and new information the plan is slightly more complex but try to keep up” she winked.

“Genji, Lena and I will take the flanking routes, here, here and here” she said making blue, purple and green dotted lines appear on the blue prints to indicate their routes. “I will head straight for the servers with Ares, you two will make sure the coast is clear and buy us time to get the information we need” she said looking to them.

“Meanwhile, Jack, Hana and Angela will join me here, where we will create a disturbance and try to keep them distracted from Team Flanks” Gabriel said marking an 'x' where the main group would be.

“Hanzo and McCree will take the high ground, Hanzo picking off targets over here-” Sombra drew an arrow on the projection.

“-while Jesse watches our back here” Gabriel finished, “That gives Angela access to the high ground if she needs to get out of the main fight”

“I appreciate that” Angela murmured.

“Once we have made the connection, Lena, Genji and I will rejoin the main team and move together back to the transport. Simple” Sombra clapped her hands.

“Understood?” Gabriel asked looking between them all.

“Yes, sir” Jesse rumbled, the others nodding as his gaze moved between them.

“Good, any questions, direct them to Ares” he said turning and heading back up to the cockpit.

“Since when did you give orders?” Jesse asked Sombra as she tapped into Ares' systems again.

“Well, this is a Blackwatch mission” she all but purred, “and I was recently promoted to Second in Command of Blackwatch, I guess that means I can wear that hoody after all” she crooned at him. Hanzo felt Jesse tense beside him and instantly started petting his back soothingly.

“She's teasing you” he cooed, “Ignore her”

“Actually, considering this _is_ a Blackwatch mission, _technically_ I outrank Morrison right now” she grinned.

“If you two start fighting I will strip you both of any titles you had or have and make Genji my second” Gabriel called down.

“We're not fighting, Gabe~” she called back, “Just clearing the air, getting the pecking order worked out” she said winking at Jesse, making him growl faintly.

“I thought you didn't like authority” Jesse pointed out, sounding strained as he fought back the urge to snap back, to challenge her.

“I don't, but I do like power” she purred, then almost like a switch had flicked for her she focused back on Ares, “ _La Que Tiene La Informaci Tiene El poder_ ” she murmured focusing on the God program.

Hanzo could feel the tension slowly seep away under his fingers as he continued to stroke Jesse's back, his alpha clearly wasn't impressed but he calmed quickly when Sombra had her attention elsewhere.

Jack murmured something to Lena making her pout and drop down to sit beside Hana while Jack followed Gabriel up to the cockpit.

That was the start of them splitting into separate groups for the flight. Hanzo and Jesse moved over to one corner to try and catch up on their disturbed sleep while Genji and Angela took the other corner. Seeing them made Hanzo feel guilty that they had disturbed them at all, regardless of the fact that it had not been his doing.

As soon as they had picked their spot, Angela had dug out one of the blankets that had been stashed under the chairs and wrapped it around both her and Genji's shoulders as she sat beside him, her legs over his lap and his arms wrapped around her to keep her close.

Hanzo couldn't help the warm smile that escaped him as he watched and remembered the last time he and Genji had conversed on this ship. Angela nuzzle up under Genji's chin then sighed faintly when he nuzzled back and settled in to sleep.

“ _Washing dishes”_ Hanzo muttered in Japanese, making Genji tilt his helm a little to show he had heard.

“ _Excuse me?”_ he replied quietly.

“ _Last time we were here you told me that one of the reasons you like Angela is because she made you enjoy washing dishes”_ Genji let out a faint laugh and nod his head.

“ _I would do nothing but wash dishes for the rest of my life if she washed them with me”_ he said softly. He shifted his grip, holding her a little closer, Hanzo was grateful that Genji was wearing his mask because he was pretty sure he would not be able to handle how raw his expression would be underneath if his words were any indication, _“I love her so much but I still don't know how to say it? She just makes everything better by just existing? I'm not just whole when I'm with her, I'm complete”_ he huffed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“ _It used to be a lot easier to say flowery nonsense when I didn't mean it”_ he grumbled remembering his playboy days, _“and now words fail me, I don't know how to say how much she means to me....do you think she knows?”_ he asked glancing back to Hanzo.

“ _You've never told her?”_ Hanzo asked after a moment.

“ _I can barely string the words together to tell you how much I care about her and you think I have had success telling her?... don't give me that look Hanzo! I heard what you said to Jesse in the medbay, I know you never told him that!”_

“ _I have no idea what you are talking about, brother”_ Hanzo replied, pulling Jesse's serape more securely around himself, resting back against the cowboy.

“ _'Y_ _ou're all I've ever wanted' remember that?”_ Genji said watching him, _“_ _I hear what you say to him, Hanzo, you can't hide from me”_

__

_“Nope, never happened”_ Hanzo lied, glaring at him over the serape, _“I don't know what you're talking about”_

 _“_ Y'know,” Jesse rumbled quietly to Hana and Lena, the pair sitting at his other side, Lena watching as Hana played with Sombra's gameboy while she worked through Ares' archives, “I wish I could speak Japanese, I heard m'name but I have no idea whether it was good or bad” he half smiled.

“Genji was talking about Angela, now they're arguing” Hana informed him, “Don't ask for details, I only know a tiny bit of Japanese” she shrugged a little.

“I feel like such a third wheel” Lena muttered resting her chin on her hands as she leant forward, “Not allowed in the cockpit because the dads are up there, these two here-” she motioned to McCree and Hanzo, “those two over there” a gesture to Genji and Angela, “I'm the pilot!” she huffed flopping back in her seat.

“Missing Emily?” Sombra asked as she poked the tablet, swiping something aside.

“..How do you kn-” Lena started.

“When will you all realise that I know everything?” Sombra interrupted, throwing her a smirk.

Meanwhile, in the cockpit, neither Jack nor Gabe had spoken a word. Jack sat in silence watching the screens while Gabe stood. Athena had allowed Ares the use of some of the console and screens, that's where Gabe kept his attention. The silence was awkward as sin but both seemed to be trying to pretend otherwise. Gabriel still gave an irritated sigh when Jack broke it.

“I thought you were starting to settle in... you and Sombra both” he said without taking his eyes off of Athena's monitors, “I know you moved around at night but at least you were interacting with others. I guess I thought you were finally feeling at home... how long had you been planning to take off like this?”

“I've been planning to leave since you first brought me back” Gabriel growled faintly, “I don't do well cooped up, Jack”

“Then why did you spend so much time with the others? Hana seems pretty attached to you now, you were even civil with me” he murmured finally tilting his head back to look up at Gabe.

He hesitated a moment, not sure why he was suddenly struck with the urge to be truthful, perhaps the way Jack looked at him, head tilted back, throat bare, trusting him when he had no reason too.

Gabriel growled to himself, looking away and pacing behind the chairs.

“I let myself be soft” he said carefully, “I am tired, Jack, part of me thinks the only thing keeping me going is the rage, once I find those who hurt us... that's it for me, I don't think I have anything in me strong enough to keep my body from falling apart. I'm here by pure force of will and that is entirely fuelled by my anger. So I let myself be soft while I could, I allowed myself to feel human, to remember what it was like to be part of a pack because once I have had my revenge maybe my anger will be sated and then … no more Reaper”

Silence returned between them, Gabriel was just about to return his attention to the screen when he heard Jack murmur, “I don't believe that”

“Excuse me?” he asked, turning back to Jack.

“You've always had an impressive temper, Gabe, your anger could make the bravest of us cower, but you have something stronger than rage” he turned to face him, “You love with everything you have Gabe, you always have done. You wont fall apart when we find these guys, you still have Sombra, you have Widow, I'm pretty sure you have Hana, Fareeha, Hanzo, Jesse” he listed, “You have me”

“Jack” he sighed, rolling his eyes behind his mask.

“I know you don't feel the same, I know that's my fault, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for what I did to you, to us” he said carefully.

“...Jack-” he started only to hear Jesse and Sombra snapping at each other in Spanish, he growled a sigh and stomped over to the steps down to the main area.

 _“If I have to come down there I am turning this transport around!”_ he growled.

 _“Sombra is projecting classified Blackwatch information for everyone to see!”_ Jesse complained.

 _“I didn't know you were so scrawny as a teenager!”_ Sombra cackled, and that caught Gabe's attention enough to make him shadow step down to see.

 _“When I gave you free access of Ares' files I did not mean for you to go through my files, Sombra”_ he huffed, looking up at a projected image of Jesse, couldn't have been more than a week or two after he had recruited him

 _“You do know who I am, right?”_ she asked, scrolling through.

 _“Do you have to project them all?”_ he asked after a moment, _“If you insist on going through my personal files I'd rather you didn't project them for everyone to see”_

 _“Fine, Fine” s_ he relented, _“I will only project pictures of McCree, as a thank you gift to Hanzo for my gameboy”_

 _“_ Fine” Gabe agreed making Jesse splutter an “S'not fine!” he complained as she projected a picture of McCree and Gabriel, both laughing at something off camera.

“You know, in all of the pictures I have seen of you, you are never smiling”Hana said leaning forward to watch curiously.

“I'm not very photogenic” Gabriel shrugged, “If I know a photo is being taken I can't smile properly and it looked dumb. So I just didn't smile for posed photos, shots like this I didn't know where being taken so it's just.. me, or at least, old me”

“You were pretty cute” Hanzo said gently, nudging Jesse as he watched the photos too.

Gabriel ended up taking a seat next to Sombra, answering questions and telling stories, naming people long since gone, old friends like Liao and Gérard Lacroix, pictures of Genji, Jesse and Gabe together made Hanzo quirk an eyebrow questioningly but Gabriel was busy answering a question for Lena. Gabriel steered Sombra away from pictures of himself and Jack and she didn't push it.

Eventually the lights dimmed inside the ship as only Sombra, Gabriel and Jack were still awake. Sombra was thrilled to have so much information available to her so Gabriel decided to leave her to it while he reluctantly rejoined Jack back in the cockpit. When he got there he noticed one of Athena's screens mirroring Ares' so that Jack was able to monitor exactly what Sombra was looking at too.

“That is classified Blackwatch information” Gabriel huffed finally taking a seat.

“Is that so? I didn't know you considered my selfies to be classified Blackwatch information?” he asked flicking his hand and bringing up a picture of them both. It looked like a holiday photo as both of them were shirtless, white sand and blue skies behind them, Jack seemed to be sitting between Gabe's legs leaning back against his chest, grinning ear to ear as he held the phone out to take the selfie. Gabriel smiled back at the camera, looking over a pair of sunglasses.

“I can't believe you still had this, this was before we were in SEP” Jack said lightly.

“I kept all of our photos” Gabriel huffed, swiping it off the screen so he didn't have to look at it any more.

“Even after we-?”

“Obviously..... let me guess, you deleted all of your photos of us?” he sneered a little.

“No, I just told Athena to bury them away” he said carefully, “...any physical ones were destroyed in the explosion”

“I'm surprised. I figured you were the type to throw away everything that reminded you of us” Gabriel replied leaning forward to check something on the screen.

“It was tempting” he admitted, “then there is you... complete opposite” Jack said with a warmness that made Gabriel look his way, “Gabe-”

“Am I interrupting?” Sombra asked as she appeared between them, not waiting for an answer as she leant forward and started typing on the console.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked.

“Ares believes someone is trying to wipe some of his databanks, I need some help from Athena to make sure that doesn't happen”

 _“You couldn't have done that from down there?”_ Gabriel asked.

 _“I thought you needed rescuing, Gabe! Things were getting too familiar up here”_ she shrugged, _“I thought you hated the guy, he hurt you”_

 _“I do and he did”_ he agreed, turning back to the monitors, one hand moving to his chest, feeling the rings under his shirt.

 _“Then what are you doing Gabe?”_ she asked, _“You'll just end up hurt again”_

 _“I know”_ he sighed, _“Some wounds don't heal and they bleed again at the smallest thing, a word, a scent, a look, a memory, a thought”_

“Two hours until landing” Jack said stiffly.

 _“....Want me to kill him?”_ Sombra asked startling a laugh from Gabriel.

_“No, chika, let him live”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sombra is 90% joking at the end, like I'm 99% sure that she is no less than 70% joking.
> 
> I am 80% sure that she wasn't seriously offering to kill Jack.
> 
> maybe


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitors!

Hanzo was drifting in the strange limbo between asleep and awake when the vibration of his phone coaxed him to open his eyes. Jesse was asleep beside him, comfortable and warm for Hanzo to rest against. Hanzo snuggled back against him a little more as he lifted his phone, tapping in the password and blinking curiously at the purple skull that flashed at him briefly.

Sombra didn't have his number so he could only guess how she had managed it but the skull vanished leaving a message and an attachment behind.

“For the gameboy ;)” it said, making him raise his eyebrow slowly as he seriously considered not clicking the attachment, in the end his curiosity got the better of him and he clicked to accept the picture.

It was a picture of Jesse, not the young scrawny teen from some of the earlier pictures but still somewhat younger, maybe around thirty? He had a wicked little grin on his face as he flicked the rim of his hat up, winking at the photographer from under its shadow. There was little to no sign of Jesse's soft middle, he was all hard edges and trim angles and... heels? Hanzo would have laughed but he couldn't deny how well he wore them.

He couldn't help but look up at Jesse's sleeping face, comparing him to the photo. Jesse had more facial hair now but he had kept up on trimming it since he and Hanzo had started dating.

“Like what you see?” Jesse asked cracking an eye open with a little grin, reminiscent of the picture in Hanzo's hand.

“Very much so” Hanzo murmured softly, tilting his head back and reaching up to comb a hand through Jesse's beard, coaxing him down for a kiss. Jesse folded willingly, lifting his free hand to shield the kiss with his hat as he deepened it almost lazily.

“I was in better shape back then” Jesse said eventually, placing his hat back on his head and looking down at the photo, “I was a pretty handsome devil, right?” he said with a little grin.

“Past tense? I think you are even more handsome now” Hanzo smirked.

“Aw, flattery will get you everywhere, darlin'” Jesse replied, rubbing the back of his head bashfully as colour tinged his cheek.

Their attention went to Jack as he hopped down the staircase, “You're up Lena, we're moving in to land”

“On it, Commander!” she said brightly blinking up to the cockpit with Gabriel and Sombra.

Hana stretched her arms over her head, rolling her shoulders before moving to her meka and Jack nudged Genji's shoulder, getting a quick growl in response as his visor flickered on and he stirred awake.

“We're landing” Jack informed him, unfazed by his growling.

“Understood” Genji replied, his systems whirring to alertness quietly. Jack left Genji to wake Angela, hopping back up to the cockpit with the others.

“Once we land, Sombra and I will leave first to scout the immediate area” Gabriel murmured, “Be ready”

“I'm always ready” Jack said simply while Gabriel rolled his eyes a little.

“You ready, Ares, buddy?” Sombra asked tapping one of the red consoles.

“Yes, Captain” he replied getting a quick grin from Sombra. She was like a child with free roam of a candy shop with her complete access of Ares, it made Jack uncomfortable if he was honest, a world class hacker working so closely with a God program, even one that was not yet at it's full capacity just set his nerves the wrong way.

She hopped up after a moment to rejoin the rest of the group, ready to get the mission underway.

“..Later we need to talk about Sombra's access to Ares” Jack murmured leaning closer to Gabriel.

“Do we?” Gabriel replied turning his mask to him slightly, “Because I don't think we do”

“She's dangerous enough without that much power Gabe” he tried, bracing himself as the ship touched down.

“A danger to whom?” he asked, leaning into Jacks space as he turned, raising to what ever challenge he felt Jack was aiming at him. “After everything you have seen of her over the last few weeks you still believe she only cares for herself?” he sneered quietly.

“It's not that-” he began but Gabriel just huffed, “Sombra is not your concern” before shadow-stepping and reappearing by the door, clearly he was not interested in this topic of conversation with Jack at all.

“Right gang” Gabriel said palming the access panel so Sombra could get out, flickering from view as soon as the door opened, “Sombra and I will scout a head a little, keep your eyes and ears open. Comms on” he said before wraithing out, following the shadows of the building until he reformed, checking around the corner. Sombra reappeared beside him.

“Surveillance Drone, coming in 6'o clock” she murmured.

He followed her direction, spotting the thing flying around from the direction of the ship, luckily facing the wrong direction at the time though.

Gabriel stepped out into the open area and gave a short, sharp whistle with a lilt at the end. The sounds caught Genji's attention making him step out of the doorway curiously, looking to Gabriel who pointed to the drone coming around then tapped his shoulder.

Genji's visor flickered in recognition, with one last calculating glance towards the drone he quickly ran towards Gabe who braced himself for the impact when Genji hopped, planting one foot on his shoulder and using Gabriel as a six-foot-one boost to his double jump. He caught the drone easily, twisting in the air and landing with a cats grace on his hand and knee, drone safely tucked under his arm.

Sombra moved to him quickly, hacking the drone without command.

“Now we have eyes on the sky” she said as it flickered purple then red, handing it to Gabe who threw it back into the air.

“Nice catch, Sparrow” Gabriel murmured waving for the others to join them again, “I hoped you remembered our whistle call” his smirk audible on his tone.

“It has been awhile but I remembered it” Genji nodded, glancing around, before scaling the wall of the building to their right, his flank route. He paused by the ledge to wait for everyone to move out.

“ _We don't have a whistle call”_ Sombra frowned at Gabriel as she threw her translocator up onto the roof too.

“ _I can't always whistle”_ he shrugged, _“Sometimes I'm a ghost and I don't have lips”_

“ _So we'd have one if you could?”_ she asked glancing back at him.

“ _Sure, if you wanted, now go”_ he shooed waving a hand as Lena blinked up to join Genji. “Alright-” he started only to pause when Angela hopped past him.

“Wait” she said quietly, flying up to Genji to steal a hug, nuzzling against him.

“Who's bright idea was it to bring nesters?” Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes in Jack's direction while they all pretended that they couldn't hear Angela's whisper through Genji's comm. A very quiet _“I_ _ch liebe dich auch”_

“I wish I knew what that meant” Genji murmured back, “be safe, Angela”

“You too, Genji” she said softly, letting him go reluctantly, hopping down from the roof, wings flaring out at the last moment to soften her landing.

“Now that we're all here, move out, you know the plan” Gabriel said evenly, watching the flankers split off to go their own way while the rest moved together, Hanzo and Jesse breaking off to take the high ground when they came to a ladder allowing them to climb up where they could oversee Hana, Gabe and Jack while Angela flew between them, making sure her gear was warmed up and ready.

\--

Meanwhile, the flankers split into their designated paths, though Lena still chat with Genji over the comm.

::What was that move? Did you guys practice that?:: she asked referring to him and Gabriel earlier.

::Not in a long time:: he replied simply ::Not since my Blackwatch days... but it is not training you easily forget, that whistle is as familiar to me as my name.. sometimes it is not a good idea to call out names on an operation, non verbal commands are important::

::I get ya:: she replied cheerfully ::it looked pretty cool too::

::Everything I do looks cool, Tracer:: he replied playfully making her giggle.

–

::You see anything, Ares?:: Gabe asked head tilted back as he watched the sky for any more drones. It had been far too quiet and it was really making him antsy.

::No Commander, no movement::

::Athena?:: Jack asked to double check.

::Minimal ground activity, commander, none in your current area::

“It doesn't make sense” Gabriel growled, “Hacking the drone may have bought us time before detection but someone should have noticed by now”

“Seems like they're slacking without you” Jesse replied looking around from his higher vantage point.

“If you think I had anything to do with running Talon you are sorely mistaken” Gabriel muttered faintly as he paced, pausing as he stepped in line with Angela, lowering his voice to speak to her quietly.

Jack watched them closely, he couldn't hear what was being said but what ever it was Angela replied with a nod. Gabe put a hand on her shoulder briefly before walking past her, eyes on the sky to look out for another drone.

He couldn't see one yet but he thought he could hear one, he could hear something in any case.

“..What was that about?” Jack asked as Angela stopped beside him, Hana watching one way while Gabe watched the other.

“Hmm? Oh, Commander Reyes was just double checking that I am up to task.. he wanted to make sure I was okay” she said lightly.

Hanzo was on the same thought as Gabriel, it was taking too long.. someone should have come to intercept them by now, he heard Gabriel below speaking to the flankers who all reported back very little activity.

The hair on the back of his neck seemed to stand on end, the dragons stirred in warning making him shiver faintly, glancing towards D.va. Instinct had him fire a sonic arrow at the entrance she had been watching.

Hana stepped back instinctively at what the arrows revealed, readying her weapons.

“They're cloaked!” Gabriel growled readying himself.

“Cloaked? Like Sombra?” Jesse asked while Hanzo noticed a flash of light behind Jack, firing quickly. His arrow hit the light and the drone flickered into view as he fell.

“Aim for the light!” Hanzo interrupted taking down another drone while Jesse spun on his heel, taking out another as they shimmered into view behind Jack.

Luckily for them, much like Sombra's cloaking ability, the agents could not fire while cloaked.

–

Sombra knew she should have been more cautious when she found the console room manned by only one agent, however her eagerness threw caution to the wind. Taking out the only agent there was child's play, hooking up to the console was second nature. She lived for this, the rush of information at her fingertips.

::I'm in:: she smirked down the comm to Lena and Genji.

She didn't miss the snort of amusement from the others but she focused her attention on the job at hand. Her gaze flicked up to the monitors occasionally, making sure no one tried to flank her while she worked.

“Alright, Ares, you're in” she murmured hooking him in. She watched as the consoles flickered, the God program rushing through searching databanks, files, archives.

::Reporting heightened activity, you almost done?:: Genji asked

::We're working on i- ack!:: she yelped, hissing.

::Sombra? Sombra!::

It felt like fire ran through her circuits, this was a defence made specifically with her in mind. She felt Ares falter for a moment before quickly working to counter it.

“Disconnect, Captain” he said carefully, flickering.

“Nah...I.. we got this” she said, clenching her jaw and pushing through, “The quicker we get this the quicker we can leave” she growled, wincing as another wave of fire hit.

It crept up her arms, over her shoulders, her spine, she dropped to her knees when it got to her neck. “Fuck” she hissed.

“Disconnect, Sombra, I got this” Ares said quickly, the last thing she heard before the fire had her blacking out at the console.

–

“Any word from the flankers?” Jack asked as he and Gabriel moved together, they knew each others fighting style as intimately as they knew their own, looking almost as if they were dancing rather than fighting.

“Genji just checked in, they're on their way back” he replied easily, as of they weren't in the middle of battle. He snarled when a shot clipped his shoulder, “Fuck this” he said looking up to the high ground. ::Jesse, cover Jack:: he said as he faded into shadows reappearing on the high ground. ::Clearing the area:: he announced, hopping down behind the thick of the agents.

“There he goes” Sombra's voice caught their attention, Jack turning quickly.

She waved over Genji's shoulder, the ninja carrying her on his back.

“Did you get it?” Jack asked as Angela hurried to their side, healing beam attaching to Sombra making her sigh faintly in relief, eyes closing and even letting her head thunk against Genji's shoulder.

“I think so? Ares is with Lena” she murmured.

“What happened?” Angela asked quickly.

“I don't know I found her passed out at the console” Genji murmured, “She was coming around when I got there”

Gabriel threw down his shotguns as he glanced around at the mess he had made with his death blossom then snarled as he took another hit to the shoulder, higher than the last.

“Come at the king?” he sneered, a new shotgun forming out of smoke, “Best not miss” he growled taking out the drone that had shot him.

“Always the dramatics, Gabito!” Sombra called as Genji let her drop to her feet. She landed a little shakily, Angela moving to support her instead while keeping the beam on her.

“Pretty handy with that bow” Jesse crooned from behind Hanzo, making him smile to himself as he picked off another drone. He was about to reply when Jesse made a pained and confused sound.

“Jes-” he started, turning to check on the other.

His eyes widened, there was something around Jesse's chest, he stepped forward to help, their eyes meeting for a brief, frightened moment before he was yanked from the high ground.

“Jesse!” Hanzo yelled, scrambling to the edge.

Jesse gave a pained shout when he hit the ground, his legs buckling painfully. He scrambled at the hook, trying to get purchase to break free as he was pulled along the floor.

“Squeal for me” he heard before coming face to face with a huge man with what looked like a gas mask he barely had time to register the weird looking gun aimed his way before a shot rang out and his vision went black.

–

Jack turned quickly, hearing Lena shout out in pain somewhere behind them, a maniacal laugh making Sombra curse and vanish for a moment, reappearing by Lena.

She was caught in what looked like a bear trap, Sombra quickly caught her arm to help steady her, looking around with quick, sharp eyes.

There! She quickly fired at a red blinking mine, shielding Lena as best she could just in case.

“Rat! It's me!” she yelled ducking from a bomb, “It's Sombra! Quit it!”

“Sombra? Weh hey! Where you been? Hey, is the boss with you?”

“Yeah, yeah, he's here, get down here and help me with this!”

–

Jesse blinked, it took him longer than he would like to admit to realise he was still breathing. His vision had not in fact, went black, but instead Gabriel had wraithed through him, placing himself between Jesse and the gun.

“Stand down, Hog” Gabriel growled.

“You okay, Jesse?” Hana asked from behind him, her defence matrix having saved both him and Gabriel from the shrapnel of Roadhog's scrap gun.

“Do I need to kick your ass again?” Gabriel hissed, “Stand. Down” he repeated, commanding with his alpha voice.

“I wouldn't say no to a rematch” Roadhog replied, voice deep and rumbling low. Gabriel was about to reply when they were both interrupted by the others arrival.

“Hey, Hog! Look who I found!” Junkrat called over cheerfully, waving his metal arm enthusiastically.

Angela and Genji helped support Lena as she limped between them, Angela's healing beam working it's magic while Sombra walked beside Junkrat, stubbornly pushing aside the fact she was still hurting too.

“Look who you found, Roadie!” Junkrat grinned hurrying over to Hog and Gabe, his appearance pushed Roadhog to reluctantly concede, stepping back and loosening the chain enough for Hanzo to pull it free from Jesse.

Jesse peered up at Hanzo, confused at first, still stunned from the fall. He hadn't even heard Hanzo follow after him, hadn't heard the metal soles of his feet rushing to his aid or any of what he had said to him in the mean time.

“Jesse! Are you alright? Can you stand?” Hanzo asked, moving a hand to his cheek in an attempt to get him to focus on him.

“Uh, yeah I'm alright, thanks to you guys” he said after a moment, “I dunno about standin' though, I had a rough landing” he said, turning to look at Gabriel again. Gabriel, who along with Sombra had been pulled into a tight hug from Junkrat, one that lifted Sombra completely off her feet and forced Gabe to his tip toes.

He heard Gabriel grumble then announce it was definitely time to go but he was still in shock.

Gabriel had protected him.

Jesse blinked again as Jack and Hanzo helped him to his feet, ducking under his arms to support his weight and help him limp back to the ship.

Genji and Angela took the lead with Lena between them, followed by Hanzo, Jesse and Jack while Hana covered their backs and Gabe and Sombra covered their flanks.

“...Are you two coming with us?” Sombra asked Roadhog and Junkrat after a moment “What are you two even doing here?” she paused, lingering with them a moment.

“Nah, I mean, don't get me wrong, we've missed you guys, it's not the same, but the Big Boss would kick our arses if we left now” Junkrat replied watching them go.

“And we're being paid” Roadhog reminded him.

“Too right! We're getting paid a lot to guard this place!”

“Wait, wait” Sombra cut them off, “Big boss...? is he here?” she asked quickly.

“Depends what you mean by here. He isn't _here_ but he is **here** ” before Sombra could snap at him Roadhog interjected.

“He's here in Hanamura”

“Shit... Gabe!” she called turning back to the group.

Meanwhile, the first trio had made it half way up the ramp before another drone made an appearance.

Jack and Gabe responded instantly in perfect sync, each taking out a drone that had came up behind the other. It made them pause in surprise that they could fall back into such old habits.

A chuckle escaped Gabe, “Nice shooting, Boyscout”

Jack beamed behind his mask, knowing full well that Gabe was grinning too.

Gabe turned away from Jack when Sombra called to him, looking past D.va to where she was standing with the Junkers.

What ever she was going to say was lost to him when his mask snapped up, spotting something on the roof top.

“Gabe?” Jack asked, his only reply was to shadow step behind him with a single word, spoken as soft as smoke, barely a whisper.

“ _Widow”_ he said on a breath before he reformed just as the snap of a sniper rifle firing echoed and Gabriel hit the ground.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long to come out @_@ it almost didn't get posted, you can all thank Naya for reassuring me that it's okay! 
> 
> I mention over on tumblr some of what has been going on, feel free to hit me up there if you ever want to check in on the progress of Lifetime.
> 
> Or just to scream with me or poke me lol, I'm captainmcwoof
> 
> EDIT: Also! check out this pic Omaano drew for Lifetime! 
> 
> http://omaano.tumblr.com/post/158122703338/theres-a-million-reasons-why-i-should-redraw-it
> 
> It's so good and I'm still not over it! thank you so much!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a word? Family.

“ _It's okay to ask for help” a distantly familiar voice broke through the cold darkness surrounding him. He couldn't see anything, or even really feel anything. It was almost as if he was floating or sinking, like he was both light as a feather and heavy as lead. He wanted to ask who was there and what they wanted but he couldn't find his voice._

“ _No one can get through this life without some help now and again” the voice said again, “You're no exception” it sounded as if the speaker was right in front of him but he couldn't see, he didn't even know if his eyes were open. He wasn't even sure he had a body._

_What was his name again?_

“ _..W..who?” he managed to wheeze out, an image began to form in the darkness, a hand reaching out to him. Just a hand._

_He concentrated on that, tried to focus, to figure out what was happening, who was speaking to him, who the hand belonged to._

“ _It's okay to ask for help” the voice insisted, the hand inched closer then just hung there._

_He hesitated, reaching out with a body that didn't quite feel like it belonged to him. As he moved the image changed. He was the one offering his hand to a young punk with shaggy hair and a bad attitude, a kid that had fell into the wrong crowd and was waiting to spend the rest of his life in jail._

_He heard his own voice, “You're too young for this to be the end for you” he said, “I can help you become more than this”_

_The name buzzed around in the back of his mind but he couldn't place it. His mind felt scrambled. The image changed again as the teen reached out for his hand. This time he was on one knee, there was a man in front of him, he looked as if he had tripped or fallen but he was screaming in pain and rage. Part of his body was compromised of metal and cybernetics, cables draped down from his helmet. Gabriel didn't speak. He waited before offering his hand to the other when his screaming had stopped and he was left panting on his hands and knees._

_Again the image changed, still on one knee but this time holding out a ring to a man with hair like sunshine and eyes like a clear summers day._

_Next he grabs the hand of a woman with a tattoo around her eye and helped pull her from the wreckage of a large omnic, she drapes her arm over his shoulder and he helps her over the rough terrain. They're laughing._

_He runs, jumps, grabs the wrist of a large man in armour, braces his boots on what remains of the wall that the other had charged through. Keeps him from falling from the bridge._

_A child with striking resemblance to the woman he helped from the wreckage glances up at him, smiles, he sits beside her and puts his hand over hers, guides her pencil over the page._

_He sits on the floor next to a girl with short brown hair, a glowing light on her chest as she hides her face against her knees, one hand gripping his tightly as he murmurs to her in soothing tones, words lost to him right now._

_Someone reaches for his hand, pulls him from the darkness of a collapsed building. The same blue eyes peer back at him, the man smiles, claps the other hand on his shoulder to steady him as he finds his feet._

_His mind struggles to keep up, the images, the memories flashing past too fast. There are no names just feelings. Love. Family. Home._

_There are too many faces now, too many hands clasping, too many situations, too many people._

_The memories began to slow when they reach the image of a tall woman with blue skin, her face hidden against his shoulder as he placed one hand over hers. He got the distinct feeling of vulnerability and a sense that this was a slip in her usual demeanour._

_Then there was a woman, dressed head to toe in shades of purple. She's cornered, injured, breathing hard, her usually confident expression shadowed by concern as she realises the severity of the situation. He drops down in front of her, shields her from enemy bullets before returning his own, turns to look at her once the threat has been dealt with, smoke rising from his form._

_He offers her his hand._

_Sombra._

_Everything returns to darkness._

There is a moment of silent stillness as they watched Gabriel's head recoil from the shot, his body dropping instantly to the ground before the area erupted in sound and movement. Genji and D.va both took to the roof, chasing down the sniper while Sombra darted to Gabriel's side. Jesse made attempt to go to them but his leg gave out, he only managed to stay standing because of Hanzo's arm under his own.

“Gabe?!” she called already on her knees beside him, grabbing his shoulders, “Gabriel?!” she gave him a shake before pulling his shoulders onto her lap so she could curl around him protectively. She didn't notice Jack dropping to his knee beside them until he reached for the mask. The movement had her tighten her grip on Gabriel, eyes flashing as she snarled at the other.

“Sombra” he said gently, “I'm not going to hurt him or take him a way from you” he assured her, keeping his tone as steady as he could as his voice threatened to shake with emotion.

“Don't touch him!” she snarled again, “Don't- he'll regenerate.. he just.. he just needs a moment”

“...Has he ever taken a hit like this before?” he asked lowering his hand away from the mask, watching the thick black smoke ooze from the wound that had yet to show any sign of healing itself.

“I.. I don't know” she admitted, attention snapping up to the roof as she heard the fight going on up there. She was torn now, she didn't want to leave Gabriel's side, she needed to protect him, to keep him safe until he woke up... if he woke up, but she also wanted to go and make sure they didn't hurt Widow.

“ _Please Gabe”_ she whined, fingers gripping the armoured panels of his chest, _“You can't leave me with these idiots”_ her voice shook. Every moment that passed filled them with dread as there were no signs of regeneration.

“...Come on Gabe” Jack tried, receiving another growl from Sombra as he inched closer but he barely acknowledged it, focusing instead on the man in front of him. “We're so close... you can't check out now, not after everything..” he murmured.

It was then he noticed that the tips of his fingers had begun to evaporate, smoke rising from various spots of his person.

He was losing his form.

“Gabe! Don't you dare!” he barked grabbing his collar, barely registering when Sombra grabbed his own in warning. “After everything you're going to let it end like this? You're so close to getting to the bottom of this and you're giving up? _Gabriel!”_

_Nothing._

Jack released his grip, shoulders slumping as he dropped to sit on his feet. Sombra glared at him as she adjusted her protective hold on Gabriel, lowering her head a little to murmur to him as she held him close.

“I'm sorry” Jack said eventually in a voice so quiet so broken it made Sombra glance back to him, tears making her eyes shimmer. “If this is it... than rest, Gabriel” he said hand clenching and unclenching as if he couldn't decide what to do with it. “I know you're tired, you've done enough” he assured him quietly, placing his hand over his.

His words had Sombra scowling as a tear managed to free itself, rolling down her cheek as she gripped Gabriel impossibly close.

Jesse had tried to break Hanzo's grasp so he could go to them, calling out for them to tell him what was happening, beginning to struggle more when he saw the way Jack had seemed to give up.

“Jack?! What's happenin'? Gabe? Gabe!” he yelled, getting more frantic, “Hanzo, lemme go, I have to see if he's okay!” he half growled in frustration.

“You need to let Angela see to your leg and get ready for take off” Hanzo countered, “Please, Jesse, you can't help him, you have to leave this to Sombra and Jack”

“Hanzo,” he whined, “that's my pa” his voice shook.

“I know, Jesse, I know” he said placing a hand on his cheek to get his attention, “We're not leaving without him but you need to sit down. You can't help here”

“ _Gabe”_

“ _Gabriel”_

“ _It's okay to ask for help, Mijo”_

_Voices pulled at him, refused to let him rest, refused to let the darkness consume him. This time when the hand offered itself to him he reached out instantly and this time he felt something solid grip him back, something more than a memory._

Jack linked his finger with Gabriel's own slack, clawed digits and give his hand a squeeze. The reaction was almost instant, as Jack took his hand Gabriel's spine arched sharply as he gasped in a rasping breath.

“Gabe!” Sombra gasped looking down at him, panicking when he grabbed her arm as he seemed to struggle to breath, his body tense and trembling before he was finally able to let out a long sigh like breath of thick smoke. It had a smell almost like burning but once it was out his body went limp, his fingers reforming slowly and the bullet wound at his forehead began to heal.

“Jack!?” Jesse yelled, straining to try and see what was happening.

“He's alive!” Jack called back, “he's alive” he repeated gripping the hand tightly.

“Gabe? Gabe say something” Sombra pleaded.

He didn't say anything for a moment, his body twitching and convulsing a little as the nanites worked to repair him. Just breathing was a struggle for him right now but he was slowly regaining the ability to move.

“Get strapped in” Jack called looking to the others in the Orca, “we're leaving as soon as we can move him”

Lena gave a salute and limped up to the cockpit while Angela helped Hanzo wrestle Jesse into sitting so they could strap him in.

“S-sombra” Gabriel managed to gasp, gripping her arm, “Sombra... help... Widow” he rasped.

“Gabe.. I have to help you, we have to go” she replied moving to start getting him to his feet.

“You need to help Widow, _don't let them take her”_ he added the last in Spanish making her hesitate.

“...I'll get him on the ship” Jack said looking to her, “I promise I'll keep him safe until you get back”

She glared at Jack a long moment before cursing and reluctantly getting to her feet, throwing a translocator onto the roof where Hana and Genji had chased the sniper, then paused by Jack's side.

“You take his hand now you better not let go, I swear if you hurt him I'll end you” she promised.

“Understood” he replied simply, already moving to help Gabriel stand when she vanished.

Getting Gabriel to his feet was a hard job but at least he seemed to be accepting of Jack's help. It was like he didn't quite have full control of his body but his grip tightened on Jack's hand and he almost seemed to cling to him for support as he was barely able to keep his legs beneath him.

Jack had to practically carry Gabriel up the ramp to the ship, one arm under his shoulders the other hand gripping his arm to try and steady him. Gabriel's heavy boots moved in an attempt to assist but other than occasionally supporting his own weight he really couldn't do much to get himself to move. ::Genji, Hana, return to the Orca. Disengage, we are moving ASAP:: Jack commanded meeting Angela at the door.

Once on board Angela helped Jack lay Gabriel on the table, scattering playing cards on the floor as they did. Jesse strained against the harness Hanzo had practically had to wrestle him into, trying to get a better view of Gabriel. He was about to speak when the tell tale 'ting' of bullets hitting the armour of the Orca made them all duck instinctively.

“Where are they?” Jack growled touching his comm. “Genji, Hana, report, where are you?”

::On our way back, Commander:: Genji replied.

::Is Sombra with you?:: he asked.

::Haven't seen her, but she emp'd before Genji and I could follow Widow:: Hana replied this time, not at all sounding happy. Her reply had Gabe attempting to move, to activate his own comm. yet the only thing he managed to accomplish was another sigh of thick black, burnt, nanites.

“Don't move, Gabriel” Angela murmured, “Your nanites are burning themselves out trying to repair your injures, you need to let them work” she explained watching as Jack tried to hail Sombra. There was a pause before she responded.

::Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way:: she replied sounding a little out of breath.

“Jack! We're taking too many hits, we need to take off now or we're gonna be in real trouble” Lena called down from the cockpit. Angela glanced to Jack as she set up a biotic field to aid Gabe's recovery.

“....Do it, start the engines” Jack called back.

Angela stared at him before hurrying to the door, looking for any sign of green, pink or purple.

::E.T.A?:: he barked down the comm.

::You will be seeing us shortly, Commander:: Genji replied.

::Sombra?::

::Don't worry about me, just take off::

::Gabe would kick my ass if I left you:: Jack countered staying by Gabriel's side, gripping his wrist as the engines started up. Angela held one of the handles by the door, looking around, starting to look worried as the ship started to take off. Jesse strained against his harness, reaching to grip Gabriel's hand, as if he needed the reassurance that he was real. That he was there.

“Jack?” she asked glancing back to him, “I don't see them, we can't just-”

“Angie get down!” Jesse barked, interrupting her.

“Take cover!” Jack yelled, leaping up to cover Gabe with his body as a rocket head directly towards them.

Angela barely had time to react, staring out as it head straight towards them. It felt like she was frozen as time moved in slow motion, a flash of silver and green leapt down from above the ship, landing on the still open door in front of her, reflecting the rocket back as he did. He didn't stop to speak or quip, turning quickly, catching Angela around the waist with on arm and quickly pulling her back out of the way as Hana flew her meka in right behind him.

“...Talk about good timing” Genji said finally, hitting the button to close the door, “What were you doing there? It's dangerous” he said turning back to Angie.

“...I was looking for you!” she said slapping her palm against his chest lightly, “I was worried!”

“Before you two get cosy, where's Sombra?” Jesse asked, “We aint just leaving her” he said looking to Jack as he sat up carefully, still curled over Gabe a little.

“Awww, you do care~” Sombra cooed making everyone, including Hana look up as Sombra sat on top of her meka, “I feel the love, _mano~_ ” she said tapping her chest above her heart before hopping down from the meka.

“When did you..?” Hana asked in obvious confusion.

“I tossed up a translocator before you took off” she waved a hand over her shoulder, moving to Gabriel's side, holding the table for support as Lena kicked on the speed to get them out of there. “How you feeling, Gabito?” she asked, ignoring the others now.

“I've been better” he murmured as she placed her hand on his, “but it could have been worse, did we get the files?” he asked

“Ares?” Sombra directed the question to him, all eyes moving to the red light that shone through by the blue.

“A partial database was recovered” he explained, “Unfortunately I was unable to retrieve all data”

“So we went through all of that and only got a partial download? What happened?” Jesse growled faintly.

“It was well protected.. like they were expecting us”

“...You had to kill the download to protect me?” Sombra asked after a moment.

“Correct” Ares, replied, the datapad on the table beside Gabe lit up, “I de believe we have enough to start figuring out how deep the corruption goes however” he explained as Sombra handed the file to Jesse, Gabriel was unable to review it and Jesse would know the names and faces better than she could.

“Well?” Jack asked after watching Jesse scroll through.

“...It's definitely a start... a good start” he replied after a moment, “It may not be everything or everyone but we've worked with less” he explained handing it to Jack, “Looks like there's a few of yours in there too”

“You didn't think Talon infiltrated Blackwatch only, did you?” Sombra asked rhetorically before sighing with irritation. “Ares, where is the next nearest database?” she asked.

“According to this information... Hanamura Castle, that seems to be the closest, active Talon HQ” he replied making both Hanzo and Genji tense.

“We have enough information here, we don't need to be kicking any more hornets nests, we can work with what we have” Jesse said, “Right, Jack?”

“...Right” he murmured, “We've got it Gabe” he said softly.

“But we're already _so close”_ Sombra countered, “We're in Hanamura _right now”_

“And we do need to stop to refuel” Lena offered.

“Okay, but three of us are injured and out of commission right now and two others shouldn't even be on a mission right now” he pointed out, “We barely managed to get out of this Base and this one was being run with a ghost crew. How do you expect us to deal with Talon and what's left of the Shimada clan? On their _active_ base?”

“He's right” Gabriel murmured, “We have enough, for now, we can make a start”

Sombra scowled at that before huffing faintly. “Fine”

“...Well... I'm going to be landing imminently, I called a head to an old buddy from the air force. He has connections with a guy who can set us up” Lena said carefully, “I think one of those rockets caused a leak, I'm going to have to run some repairs and refuel before we try to make the trip back to Gibraltar”

“Athena, prepare to put up a perimeter” she murmured, “Guess we're going to spend the night here”

“You sure we couldn't make it any further?” Jesse asked, “I don't trust this 'un to not run off in the night and cause a shit storm” he said jerking his thumb towards Sombra.

“Me? I would never dream of it. Hadn't even crossed my mind” she said placing a hand on her chest in offence.

“Sure it hadn't” he huffed, glancing back to Gabriel, squeezing his hand a little as he groaned, letting out another thick breath of burnt out nanites, body shaking. Sombra perched herself on the edge of the table beside Gabriel, flicking through the datapad with their incomplete information as if looking for something in particular.

“Seriously, Sombra” Jesse said, a bit of a warning growl to his voice.

“I said, fine” she growled back, purposefully ignoring how Jack spoke to Gabriel in hushed tones behind her, levelling a glare at Jesse. “You're not the boss of me”

Angela let out a huff of annoyance, resting her head against Genji's chest, “Save me from bickering children” she muttered making him chuckle and hug her.

“My apologies, I cannot deflect that” he laughed.

Lena's connection turned out to be a rich old vet with his own private airfield. His name was Arthur and his son, Thomas had gone through training with her before she joined Overwatch and they were both big fans. Jack and Gabriel had to stay on the Orca however, as the world believed them to be dead, something they both wanted the world to keep believing.

While the others were blessed with a home cooked meal in exchange of stories Jack ached over the data silently while Gabriel slept, the biotic field working hard to repair his nanites.

Lena and Arthur worked on repairing the Orca while Arthur's many grand kids were extremely excited to meet _The_ Hana Song, taking selfies and begging her to play video games with them. One of the youngest seemed enamoured by Sombra, who had decided to use an alias, Alejandra. The little girl had watched her shyly before climbing into her lap to watch the older kids play with Hana from there. It had caught her by surprise but she soon found herself being asked question after question.

“Are you an omnic? What are those things on your head?” she handled them as best as she could, not really used to being in such a domestic setting. Looking around at the others she wasn't the only one feeling out of place. Jesse put on a smile and won them over with his charm but she could see he felt uncomfortable, Hanzo too seemed distant and uncomfortable, though he was not above joining the kids on the floor to watch Hana beat their high scores when asked.

Something about the scene made Jesse's chest tighten; watching Hanzo interact with the children at his feet. The sound of his voice, soft as they traced the lines of his tattoo and answered their rapid-fire questions with patience and gentleness. He'd not seen this side of the man, but after Jesse considered the sight before him, he realized how well it suited him.

“I want one” he heard Genji murmur, a baby cradled in his arms while the little boy gripped Angela's finger as she cooed softly.

“Why don't we just steal this one?” she joked.

“You distract them” he offered with a little grin.

It soon became too much for Sombra so she gently moved the now sleeping child from her lap so she could silently taking her leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long (almost a year) I have no excuse just.. it's been a heck of a year. I don't plan on abandoning this fic, not when it's so close to the end. I just have to put time aside to work on it more.
> 
> That being said, would you guys be upset if I worked on a related fic simultaneously? or one shots relating to this? sometimes I have the urge to write but I don't have the muse to write this fic and I feel guilty and end up not writing at all.
> 
> Thanks everyone who stuck around, and thanks for all the support you guys have given me, it means a lot and I hope I can be better at uploading for you all <3
> 
> Here's a little sneak peak into something coming up in the next update.
> 
> “Oh lord I do believe I'm coming down with a case of Justice!”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again we look at the meaning of the word "Home"

Gabriel was asleep when Sombra returned to the Orca, still laying on the table where they had left him, a rolled up hoody beneath his head and one clawed hand resting over his chest. Jack had placed his jacket over him at some point too. She noticed the soldier sitting with his arms crossed and one ankle resting over the other knee, also asleep. Good.

She quietly moved over to Gabriel, sitting on the table beside him and getting comfortable before lifting a hand. Purple streams of light formed at her fingertips and attached themselves to Gabriel's chest with the now familiar sound of her hacking ability.

The image of the hack projected before her. Little did she know that Jack was not actually asleep; awoken by the sound of the ship door opening. Still and silent, he watched hidden behind his mask continuing to feint sleep.

Her brows knit together in troubled concentration as she began to move her fingers across the image before she moved over to the access panel at the side of the table. Often used to connect to data pads and computers to project mission plans or briefs and the like she instead uncurled a transfer cable and turned back to Gabriel.

“Gabe” she whispered softly, “Hey, tough guy, I need you to roll over for me” she murmured softly, getting a faint grumble in response before he slowly acquiesced, rolling on to his side with her help. Once he was settled she moved the hand currently conducting the hack in a soothing motion, setting him to rest once more so she could continue. She very carefully lowered his hood then placed two fingers at the base of his skull before slowly tracing them down his spine until she got to the spot between his shoulders where the first part of the metal armour of his jacket would rest.

There was a quiet 'snk' sound as she clicked the transfer cable into the spot on his back. The lights on the table flickered a moment then turned red, indicating she had called Ares to aid in what ever she was doing.

Jack struggled to stay still, he knew she couldn't be trusted with access to a God Program, his hands twitched as he almost moved to get up and stop her.

Gabe trusted her.

She had had the chance to leave but she hadn't. She had stuck around to be at his side, she had cradled his body, protected him, threatened Jack in his name. What ever she was doing.. he didn't believe it was her plan to harm Gabriel anyway.. not after all she had done to protect him.

“How long have you been awake?” Sombra asked after a moment making him tilt his head questioningly. “I could feel your eyes on me” she said glancing over at him briefly.

“What are you doing to him?” he asked instead making her roll her eyes.

“I've been taking care of him for the past few years. After a hit like that he needs more than a biotic field” she replied, purposefully vague. “He needs to let Ares run my program and he needs to sleep it off. He'll wake up feeling much better in the morning” she said as she carefully moved to adjust his hood back over his head, knowing he did not like to be seen without it.

“Lena and Arthur are almost done with repairs, she said they'd refuel and we'll be able to leave in the morning” she said looking back at him. “Any more questions?” he shook his head, “Alright, well, I'm going to claim the cockpit as my makeshift bedroom, good night _Commander”_ she said giving a mock salute.

“Good Night, Captain” Jack replied actually making her pause in surprise. “Heh, maybe you're not too bad” she said waving over her shoulder as she made her way up the steps.

Back inside with Arthur's family the other agents were in various stages of sleep. Jesse was almost completely out, arms folded over his chest and head resting against Hanzo's shoulder, surrounded by sleeping children. A little girl lay against Jesse's side, face hidden by the cowboy hat Jesse had let her wear while Genji and Angela were practically buried in children. Neither of them seemed to mind at all, even sounding a little disappointed when Emi started taking the sleeping children to bed, though they were both quick to help her with the small army of children.

When they were able to move without disturbing anyone, Angela and Genji each held one of a set of twin girls, they must have only been three or so. Emi directed them to the twins bedroom as she carried one of the other children to their room. Their room was not quite so typical of a little girls room, yes there was a fair amount of pink but the walls were plain white, washable, and currently covered in doodles at child height while the Alphabet and Numbers were written higher up, in both English and Japanese.

“I want one” Genji murmured again as the little girl he was holding gripped him tighter when he tried to place her on her bed, “Angie?” he murmured turning to glance back at her pausing to watch the way she rocked the girl, murmuring to her softly, small arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

Blue eyes glanced up to meet his, she didn't say anything but she didn't need too.

“...Angela, I-” Genji started.

“You two managing alright?” Emi asked peeking in from the doorway, “those two are like little koala's, they hate letting go” she smiled as she stepped in, going to help rescue Angela from the child's grip. “You two can have the guest room” Emi said gently, “Your cowboy is sleeping on the couch already and his mate is resting in the arm chair, keeping watch” she smiled warmly as she placed the first twin on her bed.

“Oh, thank you very much” Angela replied softly, “that's very kind of you”

“It's nothing, if anything I should be thanking you, you were all so good with the children, this was the quietest night I've had in a while” she replied, brushing her hair behind her ear as she retrieved the second twin from Genji.

“It was a pleasure” he murmured, bowing his head in thanks.

“Guest room is the last on this landing” she smiled “it has it's own bathroom, make yourself at home”

“Thank you” they both replied, Genji placing a hand on Angela's lower back as they wandered out towards the room.

“Good night, Emi” Angela murmured before they left.

The guest room was _huge_ with a king bed and en suite bathroom, new tooth brushes, towels and face clothes folded neatly in a cute little basket on the counter.

“As much as I would have liked to have been sleeping in our own bed tonight, I'm not mad at this” she smiled sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning back to look up at him. Her gaze softened and she reached out for his hand, kissing his knuckles softly when he placed his hand in hers, he then turned his hand to cup her face, leaning down to kiss her softly.

“I never got the chance to tell you how cool you were deflecting that rocket” she smiled up at him, placing her hands over his. “You whisked me off my feet” she teased making him chuckle.

“I didn't even think about being cool, I just saw you and reacted” he murmured tracing his thumbs over her cheeks, “Looking cool was just an added bonus” he smiled.

“I hope you're ready for the cuddling of a lifetime” she teased breaking away from him reluctantly to scoot up the bed gesturing for him to follow.

Downstairs, Hanzo sat, still as a statue looking over Jesse. He watched the slow rise and fall of his chest and felt the dragons stir within him. They had been restless since the discussion about Talon and the Shimada clan using Shimada Castle, his ancestral home, as a base. His emotions twisted and curled in his stomach, his father had turned down Talon many times in his youth and yet here they were... but on the other hand he had turned his back on the Shimada Clan... it was no longer his concern.

And yet, after placing a kiss on Jesse's head and murmuring a quiet “I will return shortly” he found himself making his way back to Shimada Castle.

He wasn't the only one.

It felt like both a thousand years and no time at all between leaving Jesse sleeping on that couch and climbing over the familiar dragon carving and up over the gate into the courtyard. They may have the numbers but he knew this place better than any of them could ever hope to know. He knew every hallway, every secret passage, every creaky floor board. As much as he had tried to put this place behind him it it was too much a part of him. Even the dragons seemed to pulse with energy from just being in their old home.

Whether it was from excitement or nerves he wasn't sure. His thoughts and feelings about his home twisted like vines around his chest, fond memories, awful memories and the worst moments of his life all screamed for his attention with every cautious step he took. They whispered at him from the walls and shrieked in open spaces. His mind was in turmoil and his dragons could only pulse uncertainly from beneath his skin and within his soul in attempts to sooth him.

But how could he be soothed in such a place? A voice in the back of his mind whispered ' _this is your home'_ as he moved to avoid a step that had creaked since before he took his first steps, ' _it is as much a part of you as your dragons, it's blue prints are engraved on your bones, it's history lives in every your every breath”_

He paused in the shadows to avoid detection from the night guards as they passed, trying to silence his mind so he could focus on the task at hand. A swift strike and he was able to silently knock out a guard, non ceremoniously shoving them into the corner of the training room, out of sight.

After another quick look around he moved, staying close to the walls, remaining in shadows as he worked his way through the dojo, sparing only a glance at the bloodied scroll on the wall.

 _'No,'_ he thought back, countering the voice in his head and forcing back the memory of what he had done to Genji. What the elders had forced him to do. He hesitated briefly as he passed by what had been Genji's old bedroom, then hurried past what had been his own. Memory after awful memory crossed his mind making him shake his head to try and focus. ' _No.. this is not my home'_ and was it ever really? Probably not since his mothers death, after that it became his work place, his prison and the site of the worst thing he had ever done... but it was not his home.

His eyes flashed as he caught the scent of _someone_ and his hands moved quickly for an arrow, unfortunately he was not fast enough.

A pair of arms grabbed him from behind, hooked beneath his shoulders and behind his head to stop him from being able to reach his weapon or grab his assailant. He began to twist when he felt breath against his neck and a voice by his ear that turned his bones to ice.

“I knew I recognised that scent,” the voice sneered, rumbling low, an alpha's warning. “Even masked by that other filthy scent” Hanzo was too frozen to move, to react, his breath caught in his lungs, his heart beat rapidly against his chest. A frenzied bird trying to escape. His legs were kicked out from beneath him, knocking the breath out of him. He lay, winded, he tasted blood as his nose and lip bust on impact with the floor, his arms still pinned behind him now with the Alpha lay across his back.

“At last you are back where you belong, Welcome home, young Master” he purred, nuzzling his cheek against his neck. _Scenting him._

Suddenly he was an inferno, his bones turned from ice to fire as his eyes blazed with blue flames. “This is not my home” he growled, using the alpha's surprise to his advantage, bringing his head back sharply into the others nose, ripping his arms free of the grip and smashing his elbow into his chest, sending him crashing off of him. Hanzo rolled quickly to his feet “and you will never touch me again” his voice resonated as if joined by multiple others as even his bow lit up the area and faster than ever before he released arrow after arrow into the man's face.

His expression twisted from angry confusion, how dare an _omega_ act against his _alpha voice,_ then quickly to fear and panic. It was too late, no time for him to react or to protect himself. No last words, no pleading.

Hanzo stared, teeth bared in a snarl as cold flames tickled his cheeks. The blue energy glowing from his arm and bow slowly dimmed as he panted hard.

Was that a sense of relief he felt in his chest? He wasn't sure. There was so much, dread, rage, sorrow, hurt and yes relief and a sense of finality. So much he almost felt numb now, the only feeling keeping him grounded was the concerned rumblings of his dragons, his life jacket in a black sea. He didn't realise he was trembling until he returned one unshot arrow to his quiver and heard it rattle against the others.

“Well, that was brutal” Sombra's voice had him retrieving the arrow again, drawing his bow before the familiarity had set in. She raised her hands while Genji stood beside her peering down wordlessly at the dead man.

“What are you two doing here?” Hanzo hissed, too numb to have any real bite to it, smearing a hand through th eblood on his face.

Genji quickly moved, taking the lead as it was not safe to stay there and Hanzo seemed almost frozen to the spot.

“I knew you would come here after learning that Talon and the Shimada clan had joined forces, using this place in such a way. This was once our home, I feel the pull too Hanzo”

“Once our home” Hanzo repeated, “No longer”

“No longer” Genji agreed gently as he peered around the corner to make sure the way was safe.

“And you?” Hanzo asked glancing to Sombra.

“Genji woke me to tell me you were coming, asked if I wanted to tag a long 'as back up'” she said moving her fingers in air quotes. “Maybe get the data while I'm here” she shrugged, “Who knows?”

“ _Now a question for you, brother”_ Genji murmured, _“What was that back there? Are you alright?”_

“ _I am fine, Genji”_ Hanzo replied quickly, scanning the area.

“ _You are not fine, Hanzo, that was personal. Who was he to you?”_

“ _He was **no one to me**_ ” he all but snarled, eyes flashing again as he looked to Genji, making Sombra jump. She didn't know what they were saying but the sudden flare of anger made her watch them with suspicious eyes.

“ _..Hanzo..”_

“ _Leave it, Genji. It was dealt with”_ he replied meeting his brothers gaze, even through his visor Hanzo knew when the realisation struck his brother. The cyborg bowed his helm a little in a nod to show he understood, not pushing him further.

“So.. what was the plan for you two to come here?” Sombra asked, “I'm here for the data and you?”

“...I'm not entirely sure now that we're here” Hanzo admit, “I wanted to get them all out of this place..”

“Release the dragons?” she offered, “Three dragons roaming around is likely to empty a building right?” she asked as Genji waved her through.

“I'm not entirely sure it's necessary” Hanzo murmured as Sombra moved to the console, this time using a device to plug into the machine rather than connect to it herself and risk being injured again. “I've barely seen any guards”

“You would have thought they would have had extra security after yesterday” She agreed looking to the screens. There didn't seem to be many people patrolling, though she did point to one screen. “They're about to find your cadaver, _amigo_ ” Sombra murmured as the patrol neared the body.

“You focus on getting the data, Hanzo and I will cover you” Genji murmured unsheathing his sword and looking to Hanzo who nod his reply, drawing his bow. Blue and green dragons spiralled around their respective human as they readied themselves, positioning themselves by the door.

“Sombra,” Hanzo started, “Once you get the data you get out of here, don't wait for us, we will find our way once you are out, understood”

“Got you” she replied focusing on the task at hand. She tried not to let the images of wave after wave of drones rushing the brothers distract her from her job, they had it under control, they didn't need her assistance, she told herself as she caught herself watching the screen again.

Outside the room Genji and Hanzo moved together in a way they hadn't in many years. Totally on the same page, fighting together and not against each other. Knowing each others moves and speed, flowing together like water.

The drones were nothing against them, yet they both got the nagging feeling this was just the starter. They were proved correct when they heard the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs to get the high ground.

“I got it!” Sombra announced, snatching the device from the machine.

“Get out of here, we'll cover your exit” Genji called back.

“There are too many of them for you to take on alone now” Sombra pointed out looking over the screens.

“You underestimate us” Genji replied, smirk on his tone as he glanced to Hanzo. Hanzo.. wasn't as sure as Genji but he knew he'd be going down fighting this damned place and all the people in it.

This wasn't his home, his home wore a cowboy hat and boots that jingled as he walked.

The thought made his chest hurt and filled him with determination. He would not die here, not in this place at the hands of these people. He wanted to go home, where it was warm and comfortable and smelled of whisky and tobacco.

“ _Apagando las luces!_ _”_ a purple flash

The sound of Peacekeeper echoed on the walls making Hanzo look around quickly to find the source. A beacon of red caught his attention and he couldn't take his eyes away.

“Get yer asses moving, now!” Jesse yelled, Angela at his shoulder as the trio hurried to join him. “What happened? I saw the guy with the face” he gestured.

“Talk about it later, we have to go, I got the database” Sombra said moving to take the lead, knowing her way out from here.

“What are you doing here?” Hanzo asked as Jesse limped after, an arm over Angela's shoulder to help steady himself, “You're hurt, you shouldn't be here-”

“None of us should be here, Hanzo” he snapped glaring at him a little, “I can't believe, after the shit I gave Sombra you go and pull a trick like this, God damn” he cursed, “Waiting 'til a fella falls asleep then sneakin' out on him” he shook his head.

“I'm sorry” Hanzo said softly touching his elbow as he walked along side him, “I had too”

“Why?” he asked, “You didn't have to be sneaky about it, Genji told Angie” he waved a hand.

“He did?” he asked surprised then shook his head, “Lets just get out of here, we can talk about it later.. I promise” he said gently.

The ground shook suddenly with a loud 'thump' as if something heavy had jumped from balcony behind them.

“If there is a later” Jesse replied sounding tense, he looked to Genji to find him already looking his way. They recognised that sound.

“The Heavy Assault unit” Genji murmured, “Jesse... you need to get out of sight” he said quickly moving to help his other side.

“What is it?” Hanzo asked glancing back in the direction of the sound, a low laugh coming from behind them.

“No... I got a plan, you four get to the high ground,” he gestured up to the walkway, “Sombra, as soon as he charges at me you gotta hack him” he said, “as soon as he charges, you got me, I'm trustin' you here”

“Oh that may not work out for you” she smirked, “I'm the untrustworthy one”

“I'll take my chances” he smirked back.

“He can still shoot when he's hacked” Genji pointed out.

“One step at a time, Genji” Jesse sighed, “Go on, move! Stay out of his sight” Sombra had already translocated to the spot, Genji hesitated but climbed after her, Angela flying with him. Hanzo stayed however.

“What are you doing, Hanzo? Get up there”

“No, I'm staying with you” he said taking Angela's spot at his side. “The hack may temporarily stop him from following but you cannot move fast enough to get out of the way either”

“Hanzo..”

“No, Jesse, I'm with you” he repeated firmly, “We can both be bait together”

“How romantic” Jesse snorted, limping a long beside him, “I was really scared for you” he admit quietly, “You should have told me”

“I'm sorry” he replied, nuzzling under his chin a little. Jesse sighed softly but then sniffed, sniffed again. He turned his head to press his nose to Hanzo's neck, a low growl bubbling up in his throat. “Calm down, I'll explain when we're safe” he soothed, voice calmer than he felt.

“Was that the guy you shot in the face?”

“Jesse-”

“Just answer that one question and I promise I'll stop asking until we get back”

“Yes, the guy I shot in the face tried to scent me” he replied.

“Good,” Hanzo turned to him startled, “if he wasn't already dead I'd have to go back in there and kill him myself” he growled.

Hanzo didn't get the chance to reply, the sound of something charging towards them had him turning. He looked around quickly. Where was Sombra?! He was about to shove Jesse out the way when the Heavy finally came to a sudden stop.

“Sorry! We got a little distracted!” Sombra announced as the three of them hopped down to rejoin them. Genji deflecting more shots.

“What is the next part of your plan?” Genji asked, back to the group as he stopped any shots coming there way.

“We're so close to the gates” Angela murmured looking back over her shoulder.

“Next part of the plan?” he asked, touching his comm, “You know what time it is” he smirked to who ever he was talking too.

The familiar sound of a jetpack burst to life just behind the gates, moonlight glinting off the blue and yellow combat suit. Fareeha hovered above them.

“Oh lord,” she fanned herself, putting on her best Southern accent, “I do believe I'm coming down with a case of _**justice**_ ” rockets rained down behind them on the heavy and the others who had tried to follow.

“Time to go!” Jesse urged, “That's our cover” he said starting to limp forward, coaxing them to move.

“What's Fareeha doing here?” Genji asked moving a head, only to jump back as a transport, smaller than the Orca lovered itself into the courtyard.

“Jack and I were pretty sure someone was going to pull a trick like this so we called in some back up” he explained.

“ _Ahlan”_ Ana waved as the door opened.

“The Amari's were kind enough to answer” he said limping up to the Captain.

“ _Great_ ” Sombra huffed, keeping her distance as she followed after the cowboy.

“Strap in!” Reinhardt said cheerfully, looking way to big in the tiny transport which just made Sombra find herself a spot in the corner furthest away from both of them, holding the database to her chest protectively.

“This is it” she murmured when Jesse sat beside her, “This will answer all of your questions. Gabe can get peace, clear his name” she said softly as the transport moved on. Fareeha flying along side them. Hanzo pressed himself to Jesse's other side, holding his arm to himself as he linked their fingers, nuzzling his shoulder.

“You can't just cute your way back onto my good side” Jesse murmured with a little smile, “I'm still mad at you”

“I know, I'm sorry” he said gently, “I just... I appreciate you”

“...I.. appreciate you too?” Jesse blinked, confused, “...are you okay?” Hanzo nodded as Jesse gently traced a thumb over the split in his lip.

“..Yes... really, I'm okay” he felt like a black cloud that had been following him most of his life had finally vanished, leaving him with a light feeling, a free feeling.

 

“I'm okay” he sighed, letting his eyes close as he rest his head on Jesse's arm.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Gosh you guys are the best! Like, I was so worried about uploading the last chapter after being gone for so long but the response was amazing, I havent replied to many of the comments but I want you all to know that I cried, it meant so much to me. Honestly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much for your continued support and kind messages and everything <3
> 
> A special thanks again to Naya who lets me slip into her DM's and throw little bits at her to get her opinion at all times of the day and night and dms me along with her first full read through to let me know if its okay to publish.
> 
> Just afghjiuytrfghj thanks you all so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick so I figured I would attempt my first a/b/o fic. Unbeta'd (LOL)


End file.
